Happy without you
by VikO
Summary: В жизни Лизы Кадди и Хауса появился еще один раздражающий фактор: мама Лиз. Что из этого получится?
1. Chapter 1

_уже выкладывала эту историю, но не до конца (возможно, будет еще продолжение))) я его пока пишу, но не знаю точно, выложу ли). к тому же пришлось кое-что подправить) так что вот она немного исправленная._

_**Глава **__**I**_

Мобильник зазвонил легким ненавязчивым маршем откуда-то из классики. Лиза с трудом заставила себя открыть глаза и посмотрела на будильник – 10 утра. Ну кто может звонить в такую рань в субботу? Ответ, однако, напрашивался сам собой: папа. Лиза тяжело вздохнула и приготовилась в очередной раз выслушивать кудахтанье по поводу ее личной жизни. ЕЁ личная жизнь была единственной проблемой ее родителей, и то, что это было их проблемой, ее безумно раздражало.

Нет, она их любила, но у нее не всегда оставались силы на разговоры с ними после тяжелой рабочей недели в госпитале.

И ведь, действительно, у них нет других проблем, кроме нее, - младшая дочка уже давно пристроена и счастлива в браке. И всё у родителей всегда течет равномерно. Всё по накатанному. Всё правильно. Даже чересчур идеально для их возраста: по крайней мере мама давала это понять, бросая многозначительные взгляды на их, родительскую, спальню каждый раз, когда Лиза приезжала их навестить. У Формана есть подружки «на одну ночь», у Кэмерон – Чейз, у Чейза - Кэмерон, у Уилсона – медсестры и чрезвычайно несчастные и оттого более притягательные для него пациентки, у Хауса – проститутки… даже у ее родителей есть регулярный секс, секс в их-то 80 лет! Может, ей тоже нанять себе... проститута?..

- Алло.

-Доброе утро, Лиззи.

Лиза опять тяжело вздохнула, как будто только вспомнила о том, что она не просто администратор госпиталя и прикрывательница задницы высокого небритого доктора с больной ногой и чудесными голубыми глазами, который вечно попадает в неприятности, но еще и дочь. Ну что ж? «Лиззи» так «Лиззи»…

- Привет, пап.

- Как ты, малышка?

- Все отлично, пап.

Она знала, что это неправда. Ей 42, она не замужем, без детей. Да она даже домашнее животное завести себе не может, ведь оно требует не только заботы и внимания, но и времени, а его-то ей всегда и не хватает.

- А как ты, пап? Как мама?

- Лиззи, именно о твоей маме я и хочу с тобой поговорить. Она меня в последнее время немного пугает.

-Что случилось, пап? Разве она не перестала петь Хаву Нагилу в ванной?.. Нет, неужели она все-таки решила подать в суд на Россию за угнетение евреев в первой половине 20 века? – Лиз ужаснулась от одной только мысли об этом.

_Сколько она себя помнит, она всегда удивлялась тому, что ее отец, такой сдержанный, спокойный и мягкий человек, не только женился на ее матери, но еще и умудряется как-то уживаться с ней вот уже 60 лет. Нет, ее мать не была беспощадной стервой или злюкой, но все в ней было странно, начиная от ярко-рыжего цвета, в который она красила свои волосы уже много лет, заканчивая увлечениями. Лиззи было всего 4, когда мама стала хиппи, заявив отцу, что она, наконец-то, обрела смысл жизни. А ей уже было за 40! Благо, ее проживание в коммуне не продлилось и дня, потому что «эти хиппи только курят траву и занимаются любовью, а не установлением мира во всем мире». Вскоре она стала яростной защитницей прав животных, вступила в __Greenpeace__, выбросила из дома все кожаное и меховое, телевизор (ведь это «домашний растлитель малолетних»), а маленькие дочки и муж были вынуждены мириться с ее причудами и стать веганами._

_Эти «глобальные причуды» появлялись с удивительной закономерностью, но чаще всего заканчивались через пару дней ничем. Однако были и те, что длились годами и не могли не повлиять на Лизу, которая, к слову, продолжала соблюдать вегетарианскую диету._

_Что было между этими «хобби»? Просто эксцентричные поступки. _

_На свое 18-летие Лиззи ждала чего-то грандиозного, того, о чем всегда мечтала или о чем никогда бы не попросила. Вместо этого мать с торжественным видом вручила ей большую пачку презервативов, заявив, что именно в 18 она познакомилась с ее отцом и лишилась девственности, «а сейчас такое неспокойное время: нельзя никогда знать, от кого и чем можно заразиться». Вот уж чего Лиз никогда бы не попросила! Привыкшая к странным выходкам матери, Лиза прыснула от смеха и обняла обоих родителей, а папа в этот момент заговорчески прошептал ей на ушко, что это далеко не единственный подарок._

_10 лет назад мать неожиданно обратилась к религии и стала «как бы» ортодоксальной еврейкой. «Как бы», потому что на ортодоксальное еврейство это не особо походило, зато было безумно похоже на очередное мамино увлечение. Потому Лиза более или менее успокоилась, но во время ее последнего визита к родителям 3 месяца назад миссис Кадди намекнула, что непрочь была бы подать в суд на СССР за притеснение евреев в сталинские времена (это и послужило причиной эмиграции их четы в США) и плевать она хотела на распад Советского Союза в начале 90-х, «и вообще русские…с их загадочной душой... но у них много нефти и …»_

От тяжелых мыслей Кадди отвлек взволнованный голос отца:

- Лиззи? Лиззи, ты меня слушаешь?

- Что? А-а-а… прости, пап. Я немного задумалась. Так что мама вытворяет на этот раз?

- Лиззи, думаю, сейчас все намного серьезнее.

Лиз напряглась. Голос отца звучал очень обеспокоенно. «Неужели мама может вытворять что-то, что пугает даже папу? До этого он ко всему относился стоически», - спросила она у самой себя.

- Папа, что с мамой? Она в порядке?

- Да, Лиззи, она в порядке… Но… в последнее время она стала какой-то….. необузданной….

- Необузданной? Ты хочешь сказать агрессивной? Или она ни в чем не знает меры? Но она ведь и до этого никогда и ни в чем не знала меры…

«... и, наверное, именно это тебе, папа, всегда и нравилось в ней», - закончила она про себя.

- Она стала более агрессивной, и… она не знает меры в… постели…..

Повисла долгая тишина… из трубки телефона доносится голос отца: «Лиззи, не молчи! Что это может быть?» «Лиззи, не молчи» значит? Ну, сейчас она выскажет ему все, что думает. Что у нее, красивой и интересной женщины чуть за сорок, не просто нет мужа и детей. У нее даже постоянного мужчины нет. А благодаря стараниям Хауса в ее жизни отсутствует даже «одноразовый» секс! А ее отец, у которого все просто архиклассно, жалуется на гормональный взрыв своей жены! Блин, почему у Хауса таких гормональных взрывов в ее присутствии не бывает?! Еще один гормональный взрыв Хауса решил бы по крайней мере проблему с ребенком.

Голос отца опять вернул ее в реальность. Нет, все-таки она ничего ему не выскажет: отцу 80, у него проблемы с сердцем. Да и в таком возрасте многие любят драматизировать и раздувать из мухи слона. Тем более ее папа – самый заботливый и понимающий человек на свете.

- Лиззи, ты тут?

- Да, пап… Я опять задумалась, прости. Ну ты же знаешь маму. Попроси ее умерить свой пыл.

- Лиззи, я уже попросил. Не помогает. Что это может быть? Думаешь, это серьезно?

- Пап, если честно, думаю, что у мамы максимум гормональный взрыв. Такое бывает. Даже в ее возрасте.

- Мне то же самое сказал врач месяц назад. Но не может же гормональный взрыв целый месяц длиться! В ее возрасте, да и в моем... это опасно… для меня опасно. Лиззи, ты много раз рассказывала нам про гениального диагноста… как его? Доктор Хаус, да?

- Да, пап, доктор Хаус…

- Он ведь разгадывает самые безнадежные случаи – ты говорила. Может, он поможет? Лиззи, а вдруг это серьезно?

«О, Боже, только этого не хватало на мою бедую голову. Что? Я приду и скажу Хаусу: «Привет, вылечи мою маму. Симптом ее болезни – необузданность в сексе»?», - подумала Лиз и содрогнулась собственной мысли.- Господи, что после этого скажет Хаус? Что-нибудь типа: « А ты не пошла в свою мамочку. Жаль, что это не передается по наследству»?» Но, зная своего отца и понимая, что, если он беспокоится, на то есть причины (пусть и такие бредовые), она сказала:

- Хорошо, пап. Привози сюда маму. Я назначу ей комплексное обследование. Если найдем что-то странное и необъяснимое, чего, я надеюсь, не произойдет, покажем ее доктору Хаусу.

- А, может, лучше ее сразу к док…

- Нет, пап. У него и без того много дел…

Лиза сразу подумала о его долге в клинике за прошлую неделю: отлыниванье от работы в больнице Грег мотивировал тем, что ему необходимо научиться пользоваться новым телевизором в его кабинете, ведь «у него столько функций и кнопочек»!

- Хорошо, малышка. Спасибо за поддержку, а то твоя мама говорит, что мне просто надоело исполнять свой супружеский долг. И еще что-то про тунеядство…и напомнила мне, что в СССР была за это статья. Мы приедем, как только сможем, то есть, как только я смогу убедить твою маму. Пока, дочка.

- Пока, пап. Только не забудьте предупредить меня о своем приезде заранее.

- А когда мы забывали это сделать? Люблю тебя.

- И я тебя. Передавай «привет» маме.

***

Из телефона донеслись короткие гудки…

И правда… когда они забывали предупредить о своем приезде? Уж не два ли года назад?

_Тогда мама из аэропорта прямо-таки прилетела на крыльях «материнской любви» в госпиталь, так как она «сильно соскучилась по своей девочке», но вместо того, чтобы обнять Лизу, она обратилась к Уилсону, с которым Кадди минуту назад обсуждала дотацию:_

_- Это и есть твой гениальный доктор Хаус, о котором ты не умолкаешь ни на минуту, когда к нам приезжаешь? Очень приятно с вами познакомиться! Я - Ирис Кадди. Всегда мечтала иметь в родственниках гениа…_

_- Мама, это доктор Джеймс Уилсон. Лучший онколог госпиталя и мой хороший друг. _

_Мама разочарованно посмотрела сначала на Уилсона, потом на дочку, а затем пробормотала что-то про непородистость Уилсона и громко заявила, что сейчас же хочет увидеть доктора Хауса. Слава Богу, Грег тогда лежал в отделении интенсивной терапии после двух огнестрельных ранений и доступ к нему был разрешен лишь персоналу госпиталя (тем более среди этого персонала были люди, которые его искренне любили), а Уилсон умеет иногда держать язык за зубами. Хотя к тому случаю это «иногда» не относилось. _

_Целую неделю миссис Кадди буквально дежурила вокруг ОРИТ, ожидая перевода гениального доктора в обычную больничную палату и передавая каждому, кому доступ ТУДА был разрешен, конфетки, цветочки и открытки для Хауса с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. К счастью для Лизы, ее мама не знала, что дочка заранее побеспокоилась об этом и повесила за заветной дверью огромную табличку «Проносить любые подарки для пациентов ЗАПРЕЩЕНО», рядом с которой красовалось большое мусорное ведро. После долгих уговоров Лиз каким-то чудом удалось заставить поверить маму, что она поведает Хаусу о том, как та им восхищается и хотела с ним познакомиться, и отправить родителей домой. Убедившись в том, что самолет взлетел и долетел до Сан-Диего, а мама с папой добрались до дома, Лиза дала добро на перевод Хауса в обычную палату. _

_На следующий день Кадди решила только из вежливости, как она себя уверила, совершить дружеский визит к Хаусу. Зайдя в палату, она застукала Уилсона, секретничающего о чем-то с Грегом. «Все-таки есть в их дружбе что-то неестественное», - подумала она. По тому, что при ее виде они сразу замолчали, Кадди смогла сделать вывод, что предметом их разговора была она, или ее мама, или она и ее мама._

_- О, и о чем это вы тут шушукаетесь? Уж не о новенькой ли симпатичной медсестре из отделения онкологии?_

_- Здравствуй, Кадди. Как мило, что ты интересуешься моим здоровьем, - сказал Хаус, доедая одну из конфискованных объявлением Лиз маминых коробок конфет - рядом лежал еще десяток таких же вперемешку с уже опустошенными. - Я чувствую себя намного лучше. Уилсон мне как раз объяснял причину того, почему ты целую неделю не давала добро на мой перевод из ОРИТ._

_Кадди с благодарностью посмотрела на Уилсона. Он ее спас – сама она никак не могла придумать более достойной причины, чем…_

_- Всегда удивлялся, каким спросом я пользуюсь у пожилых еврейских женщин (под пожилыми еврейскими женщинами я имею в виду женщин под сорок и старше, - тонко подметил Хаус)…_

_Лиза посмотрела на Уилсона так, как только она может. Под ее взглядом Уилсон весь съежился и потупил глазки, как маленький ребенок._

_- .. удивительно похожих на тебя, - продолжил свою остроумную речь Хаус._

_«Ну, все, Уилсон! Держись! Ты у меня получишь, Иуда!» - закипела Лиз._

_- Ты никогда не замечала, что на солнце твои волосы так красиво отливают рыжим? Подумай, тебе бы пошло перекраси…_

_- Прости, Хаус. Я пришла сюда по делу. Я позже зайду к тебе и внесу встречные предложения по поводу твоей прически, вернее, избавления от проплешины на макушке. Знаешь, это сейчас лечится. А пока мне надо обговорить с доктором Уилсоном, кто будет отрабатывать прогулянные тобою часы в клинике за последние 3 недели._

_Кадди взглядом показала Уилсону на дверь и вышла из палаты под вопли Хауса о том, что у него есть справка и нет проплешины. Джеймс, как послушный пес, последовал за ней._

_Она была похожа на разъяренную кошку. Она настолько была вне себя, что даже не знала, что сказать. Однако Уилсон не заставил себя долго ждать и сразу начал оправдываться:_

_- Кадди, я не знаю, как я могу загладить свою вину перед…_

_- Вот и молчи лучше. Любое сказанное тобой слово может быть использовано против тебя! Как ты мог?! Понимаю, я не просила тебя не говорить о маме и о ее причудах Хаусу, но я почему-то смела надеяться, что ты и так не додумаешься рассказывать об этом кому бы то ни было, тем более ему! – прошипела она и показала в сторону палаты Грега._

_- Кадди, я и не собирался. Клянусь. Просто… наши медсестры… они такие болтливые, - сказал Уилсон, проводя взглядом проходившую мимо медсестру._

_- Да, и ты решил в более безобидной форме рассказать об этом Хаусу раньше, чем он услышит это от какой-нибудь симпатичной медсестры в клинике. Ты рассказал ему о моей матери и о том, какая она милая и заботливая женщина, как она расстроилась, когда узнала, что лучшего работника госпиталя, а по совместительству и главного гада, подстрелили. А еще ты сказал, что у нее в друзьях либо кондитер, либо Вилли Вонка, вот она и прислала ему такую гору конфет. Ведь если бы он услышал эту историю от медсестры, то она рассказала бы ему о какой-то помешанной на нем рыжей старушке, которая дневала и ночевала у ОРИТ целую неделю. А так он подумает, что медсестры преувеличивают, рассказывая ему об этой «милой женщине», ведь все лгут. И даже медсестры не исключение из этого правила. Потому он даже не пойдет за разъяснениями к доброй душе, Кэмерон, которая выдала бы всю правду-матку об этой истории. Видимо, я должна сказать тебе «спасибо»._

_- Кадди, я всегда поражался твоей проницательности…_

_- И ты думаешь, что я поверила бы в эту чушь?! Да тебя просто распирало рассказать ему об этом, и рано или поздно ты бы все равно это сделал. И чем ты после этого лучше? Такая же задница, как и он!.._

_- Я-я-я… э-э-э…_

_- И пора бы тебе уже запомнить, что Хаус не верит слухам, а распускает их. Тем более верить сплетням медсестер, любимая тема которых последние 12 лет - наш роман с ним в прошлом, якобы из-за которого я его до сих пор терплю в стенах госпиталя._

_- А вы? Разве у вас с ним ничего не было? – удивленно и почти игриво спросил Уилсон, было видно, что этот вопрос его уже давно волнует._

_- А у вас с ним было? – Лиза еще больше рассердилась из-за его заинтересованности в этом вопросе. - Жду тебя завтра в 9 в клинике._

_- Кадди, я…_

_- И не смей опаздывать, иначе будешь отрабатывать не 12 часов, а 24._

_На этих словах Кадди грозно сверкнула глазами, резко развернулась и пошла по направлению к своему кабинету._

***

И вновь в реальность Лизу вернул телефонный звонок. И вновь это был папа. «Видно, мама не заставила себя долго уговаривать», - в ее душе зашевелилось подозрение.

- Да, пап.

- Лиззи, мы забронировали билеты. Прилетаем в этот понедельник в 7 утра.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Глава **__**II**_

Ее личный Апокалипсис был на пороге. Да… этого «Лиззи» никак не могла ожидать. Мало того, что мама приедет, так еще и в понедельник. Ладно еще в понедельник вечером… Нет! УТРОМ! А значит, она тут же побежит в госпиталь посмотреть на местную достопримечательность – Грегори Хауса. И как назло за эти два дня, выходных два дня, Хаус не сможет угробить и без того безнадежного пациента (дабы Кадди смогла его отстранить от работы на недельку-другую) или вставить какому-нибудь злому дяде-полицейскому что-нибудь в прямую кишку (чтобы этот вошедший в ее положение дядя его арестовал за что-то там). «А ему бы это пошло на пользу - дисциплина, - с улыбкой подумала Лиз. - О, Господи! О чем я думаю?!» – испугалась Кадди. Хотя, зная свою маму, она понимала, что лучше ЭТО, чем надвигающееся знакомство Грега с ней. Лиз не столько волновалась за себя или за маму - она волновалась за Хауса. Судя по маминым былым намерениям, Кадди была уверена, что к концу следующей недели Хаус рискует стать ортодоксальным евреем, если он все-таки с ней встретится.

«Надо придумать что-нибудь: что-то без крови, ломки и чего-то там еще… Оплачиваемый отпуск на неделю? Бесплатный тур в Таиланд? Или опять в Ванкувер? Галапагосы?.. Хотя, нет, если я ему позвоню и так просто предложу нечто подобное, он сразу заподозрит что-то неладное. Может, попробовать через Уилсона? В конце концов, он мне должен после того, как проболтался Хаусу о маме. Уилсон сообщает людям о том, что они скоро умрут так, что они ему «спасибо» говорят. Уж, наверное, он знает, на какие кнопочки надо надавить, чтобы Хаус сам позвонил мне. Нет, лучше, чтобы аж заявился ко мне домой и потребовал «оплачиваемого отпуска для лучшего работника Принстон Плейнсборо». Может, и Уилсону дать отпуск на неделю? Еще одна причина для Хауса завалиться ко мне домой и потребовать отпуск. Ну-у-у, а я немного поломаюсь… так минут 10…»

***

Она на автомате набрала номер Уилсона.

- Алло, - послышался полусонный голос Уилсона.

- Уилсон, доброе утро. Это Кадди. Прости, что разбудила.

- Да нет… ничего… все равно, - он зевнул, - вставать нужно было уже.

- Я звоню тебе, как к другу. По очень деликатному вопросу.

- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - Джеймс сразу же навострил уши.

- Понимаешь, ко мне тут родители в понедельник приезжают…

- Что?

- О, вижу, тебя это тоже вдохновляет!

- И-и-и ты хочешь, чтобы я их встретил в аэропорту? Или отвлек твою маму, пока ты будешь проводить спасательную операцию «Хаус»?

- Вообще-то я хочу, чтобы ты отвлек Хауса…

- Что?! – недоуменно переспросил Уилсон еще раз.

- … на целую неделю, - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжила Кадди. – Пока мама будет проходить комплексное обследование.

- Как ты это себе представляешь? Повесим на твою маму и Хауса по маячку, и я буду отслеживать, чтобы они не столкнулись носом к носу в госпитале?

- Ну-у-у, я имею в виду, что ты и Хаус уедете на это время, - я даю вам оплачиваемый отпуск.

- Кадди, я не могу… как же мои больные? Я не могу бросить своих пациентов.

- Не волнуйся, пока тебя не будет, я возьму на твое место какого-нибудь молодого и обаятельного врача. Так что твои пациентки не успеют по тебе соскучиться.

- И куда мы поедем? – Уилсон понял, что спорить с Кадди бесполезно.

- Ну, главное, подальше от госпиталя и от моей мамы… Филиппины?

- Куда? – Уилсон подумал, что опять ослышался и Кадди не собирается отправить его к черту на куличики вместе с Хаусом. – На Филиппины?

- Да, - коротко и ясно ответила Кадди.

- Сентябрь, там сейчас сезон дождей.

- Ну, тогда Таиланд… Шри-Ланка… Да хоть Арктика! В общем, подумай, куда бы Хаус хотел поехать. Главное, чтобы вы оба в этот понедельник уже сидели в самолете. Остальное меня мало волнует. Да-а-а, поездка будет чем-то вроде премии…

- И каким образом мы будем его уговаривать?

- Правильный вопрос: каким образом ТЫ его будешь уговаривать. Меня это не волнует. Придумай что-нибудь – ты его друг. Спасибо за помощь. Пока.

***

Она тут же повесила трубку, пока Уилсон не успел никак ей возразить или отказаться от участия в этом сомнительном предприятии. Лиза была уверена, что Уилсон уже включил компьютер и смотрит в Интернете, в какую экзотическую и далекую страну есть билеты на понедельник. Затем он забронирует два билета в первом классе и будет терпеливо ждать звонка Хауса, который позвонит, чтобы поинтересоваться, почему его лучший друг не звонит ему уже полдня и не предлагает куда-нибудь выбраться. На это Уилсон ответит что-то невразумительное, и Хаус поймет, что его друг скрывает от него нечто важное. Через час он будет на пороге дома Уилсона, а еще через час…

Звонок в дверь…

«Ну почему сегодня всё так не вовремя?!» - чуть ли не плача подумала Лиза, которая, желая немного расслабиться, принимала в этот момент ванную.

Еще звонок.

Она нехотя вылезла из ванной.

Еще звонок.

Лиз наспех вытерлась…

Еще звонок.

…и одела халат.

Еще звонок.

«И кто там такой нервный?!» - раздраженно подумала Лиза.

Ответ на ее вопрос не заставил себя долго ждать: когда она почти подошла к двери, кто-то начал стучать в нее палкой с воплями «Я знаю, что ты дома», «От меня не спрячешься» и «Я все равно тебя найду».

Она открыла дверь.

- Ты так зла и коварна, что это даже больше меня не возбуждает! – саркастично произнес Хаус, без приглашения заходя в дом.

Он по-хозяйски прошел в гостиную и уселся на диване.

- Что тебе нужно, Хаус? – устало спросила Кадди – у нее просто не было сил воевать с ним.

- Как я рад, что ты решила сразу перейти в наступление.

Лиза недоуменно на него посмотрела.

- Хочу в отпуск! На неделю! Назло Уилсону! За счет госпиталя!

- А попу тебе маслом не намазать?

- Ну, если это тебя заводит, - мечтательно произнес Хаус.

- Н, Е, Т - НЕТ! – быстро ответила Лиз, отнимая у Хауса из рук ее ежедневник, который он взял с журнального столика и начал заинтересованно листать.

- Здорово! А можешь так же с «деноменклатуризацией»?

- Д, Е… - Лиз рассмеялась – Хаус ее поймал. – Убирайся! – она хотела сказать это как можно более жестко, но получилось что-то вроде «уходи, но я не против, чтобы ты остался», потому Лиза решила свои слова подкрепить действиями и попыталась поднять Хауса с дивана.

- Мммм…. А чем это от тебя так пахнет? – таинственно спросил Грег и, чтобы принюхаться получше, подошел к Кадди, которая к этому моменту уже успела предусмотрительно отойти от него подальше. – Мммм… цитрусовыми, - он ее внимательно оглядел.

Она стояла босиком, в банном халатике, без макияжа, ее волосы были немного влажные и забраны в пучок и вся она была необычайно естественна и «… красива, - подумал про себя он. – Да, если бы мне почаще приходилось ее такой видеть, то не Стейси меня бы бросила и даже викодин бы не понадобился».

Хаус невольно улыбнулся пронесшейся в его голове мысли…

- Чему ты улыбаешься? – она удивленно подняла брови.

- Я? – ему надо было срочно придумать какую-нибудь отмазку. – Тому, что ты только что принимала ванну и на тебе нет нижнего белья.

- Неправда, - возмутилась Кадди.

- Ты принимаешь ванну в нижнем белье? Вот это уже возбуждает. А вообще, у меня есть только один способ узнать, прав ли я, - его глаза игриво заблестели.

Он приблизился к Кадди на непозволительно близкое расстояние. Лиза не знала, как спасти положение, и выпалила:

- Хаус, я дам тебе знать, когда буду проводить акцию «сделай главврачу ребенка и получи неделю отдыха».

- Кайфоломка! – почти обидевшись, произнес Хаус и принял две таблетки викодина.

- Наркоман! Ты и так всю прошлую неделю бездельничал, так что отдыха не жди. А теперь – убирайся из моего дома и, будь добр, закрой за собой дверь.

- А я никуда не тороплюсь и мне здесь нравится… К тому же… Мне все равно, где смотреть «General Hospital», - на этих словах он плюхнулся в кресло, взял пульт от телевизора и начал переключать с канала на канал, ища хоть что-нибудь интересное.

Кадди молча наблюдала за этой картиной. Если бы она сразу согласилась дать ему отпуск, это было бы странно. Потому она и начала упираться. Но сейчас дело зашло слишком далеко, если не в тупик: в случае ее капитуляции Хаус начнет подозревать, что творится что-то неладное, да и в случае некапитуляции он почует это. Надо было сделать так, чтобы она как будто в очередной раз пошла ему на уступку. Но как?

В это время Хаус демонстративно делал вид, что его интересует, сколько каналов показывает ее телевизор. Он видел, что она упорно стоит на своем, и не знал, как исправить ситуацию. Сейчас он уже не знал, чего ему хочется больше: позлить Кадди и остаться у нее или позлить Уилсона и отправиться с ним в Таиланд, чтобы познать все тонкости тайского массажа. К тому же она была так хороша в этом халатике, хотя он и был далек от чего-то сексуального. Так что Хаус уже почти начал склоняться к первому варианту, когда Лиза сказала:

- Хаус, даже Уилсону нужен иногда отдых… от тебя. Он вернется через неделю и опять будет доступен тебе 25 часов в сутки.

- Эй, а у тебя тут и кабельное есть, - Грег сделал вид, что пропустил мимо ушей ее слова, и подмигнул ей. – Я всегда знал, что ты любишь фильмы погорячее.

- Хаус, я серьезно.

Он встал с кресла и подошел к ней.

- Послушай, твой лучший онколог собирается ехать в Таиланд. Мало того, что эта страна находится непонятно где…

- Она находится в Азии.

- Неважно. Так вот… она еще и экзотическая: мало ли что Уилсон там подцепит? А так – рядом с ним буду я. Я его вмиг вылечу, – по-геройски произнес Грег.

- Уилсон - врач, и ничего он там не подцепит: там хорошо развит туристический бизнес и…

- …секс-индустрия, - вновь перебил ее Хаус. – Вдруг он подцепит себе какую-нибудь опасную крошку? За ним же некому будет присматривать!

- Если с ним поедешь ты, то еще неизвестно, кому за кем присматривать придется!

- Уилсон не знает тайского.

- О! А ты, по-видимому, уже выучил пару фразочек на тайском типа: «Сколько берешь за ночь?» и «А скидка для инвалидов есть?»?

- Нет, «Хочу обеих по цене одной».

- Как романтично, - Лиза на него посмотрела презрительным взглядом и изобразила некое подобие улыбки на своем лице.

- Кадди, - Хаус запнулся.

- О-о-о, неужели, ты хочешь сказать волшебное слово «пожалуйста»?

- Я готов целый месяц работать по….. 3 часа в поликлинике ежедневно.

- М-м-м, это уже заманчиво, – Кадди с заинтересованным и почти победоносным видом села на диван и устроилась поудобнее. – Давай сделаем так: я тебе даю неделю отдыха, если тебе все-таки удастся уговорить Уилсона взять тебя с собой и достать билет на его рейс, но отрабатывать по ЧЕТЫРЕ часа в клинике ежедневно в течение ПОЛУТОРА месяцев ты будешь вне зависимости от успеха этого предприятия. Согласен?

- Готовь распоряжение о моем отпуске и не забудь перечислить деньги на мой счет. Билет я уже заказал, а Уилсона я заставил согласиться с тем, что без меня ему не будет так весело и интересно: один приятель дал мне адреса лучших борделей Таиланда, - просто пояснил Хаус. – И все-таки ты всегда даешь мне то, о чем я тебя прошу, - Хаус принял еще несколько таблеток наркоты и с самодовольной улыбкой покинул ее дом, закрыв за собой дверь, как и просила его Кадди.

- А ты то, чего я хочу, - Кадди подумала вслух и улыбнулась: теперь она может не беспокоиться – Хаус нейтрализован.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Глава **__**III**_

Весь следующий день и Кадди, и Хаус были заняты делами, оба готовились: он – к своей поездке, она – к приезду родителей.

Утром ей позвонил Уилсон и уверил ее в том, что они точно не смогут никак пересечься в аэропорту Нью-Йорка, так как их с Хаусом самолет улетает в 14.00, а значит раньше 11 они там не появятся. Она заехала в госпиталь, подготовила необходимые распоряжения об отпуске Хауса и Уилсона, нашла временного врача-обаяшку на место Джеймса и предупредила персонал, что завтра, возможно, не появится на работе.

Хаус приобрел необходимый для поездки «набор джентльмена», путеводитель по Таиланду и разговорник, а также новую «летнюю» трость, вытащил свою сверхсекретную заначку викодина и уложил все вышеперечисленное, за исключением трости, в небольшой чемоданчик.

***

Кадди открыла глаза и посмотрела на часы – 4 утра. Будильник должен зазвонить лишь через час, но, боясь проспать, она решила больше не ложиться, а спокойно и не торопясь собраться и поехать в аэропорт. Был отличный солнечный день… «Солнце? Откуда? Сейчас же 4… Нет! Неужели я проспала?!» - пронеслось в ее голове. Она посмотрела время на мобильном телефоне – 6 часов 22 минуты.

«Этот чертов будильник опять сломался!» - негодовала Лиз. Она кое-как собралась за 10 минут, проклиная будильник, который уже успела выбросить, день, когда его купила, и обещая себе, что сегодня же приобретет новый.

В 8 Лиза была в аэропорту. Было странно, что родители до сих пор не позвонили, ведь они должны были прилететь ровно час назад. «Наверняка, мама затащила отца в какой-нибудь магазин побрякушек», - решила Лиза. Однако, глянув на табло, Кадди увидела, что самолет ее родителей задерживался и должен был прилететь только через 1,5 часа.

«Да что же за невезение такое?! – возмутилась Лиза. - Еще не хватало наткнуться на Хауса здесь! Хотя Хаус не привык просыпаться раньше 9. Надеюсь, сегодняшний день не будет исключением».

Лиз пошла в уборную, чтобы немного привести себя в порядок, а остаток времени решила убить за чашечкой крепкого кофе и старым номером какого-то медицинского журнала, который странным образом сумел затеряться в ее сумочке.

В 10 часов она встретила своих родителей, но не успела она их обнять и поцеловать, как миссис Кадди поинтересовалась:

- Где Хаус?

- Привет, мамочка! – улыбнулась «Лиззи» и обняла отца. – Как долетели? Нормально?

- Да, малышка. Рейс задержали, потому что какой-то мужчина в самый последний момент передумал лететь – пришлось ждать, пока найдут его багаж, - ответил мистер Кадди и поцеловал дочку в лоб.

- Ну, мам! В чем дело? Улыбнись! Или ты не рада меня видеть?

- Я не рада тому, что твой отец не передал тебе, чтобы ты не смела показываться мне на глаза без сопровождения гениального диагноста! – она укоризненно посмотрела на мужа.

Мистер Кадди потупил глаза.

- Мама, доктор Хаус, - Лиза не знала, что сказать, - уехал на неделю на конференцию. Но он передавал тебе «привет» и сказал, что обязательно познакомится с тобой в следующий раз, - сходу соврала «Лиззи».

- По-видимому, ты его не предупредила, что «следующего раза» может и не быть, - саркастично заметила миссис Кадди и обняла дочь. – Ладно, мы все равно останемся у тебя на месяц. А теперь скажи мне, ты его уже предупредила, что я соглашусь на ваш брак только в том случае, если он примет еврейство? – она с надеждой посмотрела на Лиз. - Смена религии такая длительная процедура: ему надо уже начать готовиться и потихонечку учить историю нашего народа.

- Мама, - Лиза покачала головой.

И чета Кадди проследовала на автостоянку.

***

В это время Уилсон и Хаус уже подъезжали к аэропорту.

- Уилсон, я всегда знал, что ты нытик, но, что ты такой перестраховщик, - нет! Я мог спать еще целый час! Что мы будем делать 4 часа в аэропорту?!

- Иногда здесь даже в это время бывают пробки. А опоздать на самолет мне не очень хочется. Доспишь в аэропорту или в самолете. Ничего с тобой не случится. Куда ты смотришь?

- Мне или показалось, или только что мимо проехала машина Кадди, а в ней какая-то рыжеволосая старушка и какой-то старик… я не рассмотрел, кто был за рулем.

Уилсон напрягся.

- Ты недоспал. И привидится же тебе такое! – Джеймс старался быть веселым и подмигнул другу.

- Да, но на галлюцинации я пока не жаловался…

- Приехали. Давай поднимай свою викодиновую задницу и вылезай из машины.

Водитель вышел из такси и помог им вытащить багаж.

- Уилсон, да ты прямо светский лев! – радостно сказал Грег и проглотил несколько таблеток викодина. - Даже Пэрис Хилтон - и та берет с собой меньше! Зачем тебе раз… два… три… четыре… пять (Хаус увидел еще небольшую походную сумку) чемоданов? А-а-а, я знаю, - Хаус довольно улыбнулся, - ты взял с собой всю тяжелую артиллерию: запасся презервативами и необходимыми «атрибутиками» заранее. Какой ты предусмотрительный. А я собирался в случае нужды приобрести все это на месте. Поделишься?

- Ничего подобного. Просто мы едем в экзотическую страну. И… Короче, думай, что хочешь.

Регистрация началась за 2,5 часа до рейса. Они летели бизнес-классом, так что им не пришлось стоять в длинной очереди, чтобы сдать багаж. Уилсон отдал билет и паспорт сотруднику аэропорта, поставил багаж на «ленту»:

- Сам не знаю, как я мог пойти на поводу у Кадди. Слава Богу, ты летишь со мной. Я ненавижу самолеты. Никогда их не любил. 17 часов лететь - это ж ужас какой-то, - он вспотел, его руки тряслись.

Кадди он постеснялся признаться в том, что немного побаивается летать, тем более так далеко. Не то, чтобы Уилсон панически боялся (он неоднократно летал на внутренних рейсах), но все-таки самолетам предпочитал наземные виды транспорта. Потому ему пришлось собрать в кулак все свое мужество, чтобы спасти таким своеобразным способом своего любимого администратора и одновременно хорошую подругу.

- Подожди, в смысле ты пошел на поводу у Кадди? О чем это ты? – Хаус насторожился.

- Я-я-я…. Э-э-э… Просто неправильно выразился. Я имел в виду, что Кадди… она… порекомендовала мне эту страну… а она так далеко находится…

- Вот именно. А ты жутко боишься самолетов… да тебя ведь… да ты ведь… Черт, как я мог ничего не заподозрить?! Да тебя ведь только под угрозой смертной казни можно посадить в самолет!.. Ну, ты и альтруист и болван! Зачем Кадди понадобилось отправить тебя на неделю на другой конец света?

- Э-э-э… - замялся Уилсон.

- Или… или ей нужно было не тебя отправить куда подальше, а меня. И она, как умная девочка, решила действовать через тебя. Ты ей не мог отказать - ты никогда не мог отказать нуждающимся. А она знала, что я захочу из вредности поехать с тобой…

- Сэр, вы будете регистрироваться? Вы задерживаете остальных. – вежливо обратился работник аэропорта к Хаусу.

- Что? Нет, не буду.

- Как это не будешь? – испуганно спросил Уилсон. – Будешь!

- Так это. Не буду. Так, значит, это все-таки была машина Кадди и мне ничего не показалось? Рыжеволосая старушка… уж не мамочка ли к ней нагрянула? – Хаус прищурился.

- Хаус, - Уилсон пытался придумать, как заставить друга пройти-таки регистрацию, - тебе показалось. Это была обычная галлюцинация. Тебе показалось. Пожалуйста, пройди регистрацию, – Уилсон умоляюще посмотрел на Хауса - он просто не мог лететь один.

Хаус зловеще улыбнулся.

- Зачем? Я никуда не лечу. И тебе бы не советовал. Притворись, что тебе стало плохо и ты не можешь никуда лететь. Кстати, тебе действительно нехорошо, по-моему, от одной мысли о полете через океан к тайским девушкам. Задержи всех на пару часиков, пока будут вытаскивать твои чемоданы. А я… я пошел… мне еще надо заглянуть к Кадди, - он принял викодин и, напевая себе что-то под нос, отправился к выходу.

Уилсон не мог лететь. Семнадцать часов в воздухе. В одиночестве. Но не мог и не лететь: ему бы совесть не позволила никого задерживать. Он с трудом заставил себя сесть в самолет. Его соседкой была чрезвычайно красивая женщина с несчастными глазами…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Глава **__**IV**_

Поездка от аэропорта до Принстона прошла спокойно, если не считать полуторачасовые причитания Ирис по поводу того, что Хаус ни на йоту не приблизился к гиюру.

Зайдя в дом, миссис Кадди сразу начала обследовать апартаменты дочери.

- Мама, - удивилась «Лиззи», - что ты делаешь? Ищешь следы ремонта, которого я не делала?

- Нет, ищу следы твоего мужчины. Все-таки он у тебя идеальный, - она прошла в спальню дочери, - ни разбросанных носков… ни порно… и пахнет цитрусовыми, - сказала Ирис, принюхавшись к одной из подушек на кровати дочки, - даже оставленного открытым тюбика зубной пасты… да и зубной щетки… нет, - подозрительно заметила мамочка и открыла шкаф Лиз, - точно так же, как и вещей. Та-а-а-ак, детка, я что-то не поняла: ты спишь с Хаусом или нет?!

- Вот именно, мама, что ты «что-то не поняла»! – «Лиззи» наконец смогла говорить – до этого она ошарашенно наблюдала за действиями горячо любимой и любящей матери, Лиз была в бешенстве. – Мы с Хаусом – коллеги! К-О-Л-Л-Е-Г-И. Кажется, даже на русском это слово звучит так же! Да ты его ни разу не видела даже! Я никак не могу понять, откуда у тебя взялась идея фикс, что мы с Хаусом отличная пара?!

- Нет, это я не могу понять, откуда у тебя взялась идея фикс, что у меня есть идея фикс, что вы с Хаусом отличная пара! – Ирис сама толком не поняла, что сказала. – Я всего лишь хочу поскорее выдать тебя замуж… уже готова приплатить кому угодно за это. Кстати, может, попробовать подкупить Хауса? – задумчиво произнесла миссис Кадди.

- ЧТО?! Мама, моя личная жизнь тебя не касается! – от возмущения у Лизы открылся рот.

- Касается, если речь идет о 40-летней дочери и мужчине, о котором она уже 25 лет не умолкает!

Кадди впервые видела свою мать такой серьезной:

- Неправда, не 25 лет… 24…

- Неважно. Я уже купила обратные билеты. Мы с твоим отцом улетаем через месяц. И не думай: менять их я не буду - они берут несколько процентов комиссии за это… жиды, - проворчала Ирис, увидев, что дочь собирается ей возразить.

Кадди уже сама не знала, зачем устроила всю эту авантюру. Если маме что-то взбредет в голову, она этого добьется любыми способами… А ей взбрело в голову познакомиться с Хаусом. Рано или поздно она до него доберется – в этом Лиз не сомневалась. А еще она сама не понимала, зачем поверила отцу… и такому идиотскому симптому… Или она хотела, чтобы мама приехала?..

- Я приготовила вам с папой гостевую комнату. Пойдем, я помогу разобрать вам вещи, - устало ответила Лиз, не имея больше сил бороться с матерью.

- Ты лучше со своей жизнью разберись. А чемоданы мы с твоим отцом еще способны разобрать самостоятельно, - необычным для себя родительским тоном сказала мама и, заметив что-то про нерадивость своей старшенькой, вышла из спальни дочери.

Кадди давно свыклась с эксцентричностью матери, но не могла никак смириться с тем, что мама постоянно лезет в ее личную жизнь. Да и отец хорош! Тоже вечно масло в огонь подливает своими охами-вздохами. Она решила немного отдохнуть и прилегла на полчасика.

Вскоре Лиза проснулась от криков матери, доносившихся с кухни:

- Неудивительно, что у тебя мужчины нет!

Лиз встала и прошла на кухню:

- Что на этот раз не так, мам?

- Ешь одну траву, как кролик, ей-Богу! Даже молоко соевое! Мужчины не могут без мяса, а если могут, то это не мужчины и тебя надули! Мы с твоим отцом не овцы, чтобы салатиками питаться. Держи. Это список того, что надо купить. И побыстрее. А то мы с твоим отцом с голоду помрем, как узники Бухенвальда. Да-а-а, в ближайший месяц готовлю я. Ты не умеешь – не для кого было учиться.

Делать было нечего: Лиза взяла протянутый мамой список и просмотрела его. Мясо, мясо, мясо… – почти все продукты животного происхождения. Лиз хотела что-то сказать про свою приверженность к вегетарианской диете, но Ирис ее перебила:

- Лучше все это купить в кошерном магазине. Вот адрес. Я специально еще вчера узнала о ближайшем к твоем дому магазине. А то неизвестно, что едят неевреи и Хаус. Не забудь ему тоже адресочек этого магазина подсунуть.

Кадди безропотно положила список продуктов и адрес магазина в сумочку и поехала за покупками.

***

В это самое время Хаус уже подъезжал к своему дому. Всю дорогу он думал лишь о двух вещах.

Во-первых, о том, как Кадди смогла его надуть: она настолько натурально позавчера ему сопротивлялась, что он ни на секунду ничего не заподозрил.

А во-вторых, о том, почему она так настойчиво не хочет его знакомить с родителями. Разумеется, второе его интересовало намного больше.

Он зашел в свою квартиру и непонятно почему первым делом пошел к зеркалу.

«Нет, так дело не пойдет (он был одет «как всегда», то есть мято и небрежно), нельзя в таком виде показываться. Стоп. А почему мне это так важно?.. а-а-а, неважно… Приедет Уилсон – он мне поможет с психоанализом», - рассуждал про себя Хаус.

Где-то в закромах своего шкафа он нашел чистые джинсы и рубашку (конечно же, под цвет глаз), погладил их. Рубашку, вопреки обычаю, заправил и даже застегнул на все пуговицы. Сверху надел черный пиджак. С антресолей Хаус достал запылившуюся коробку с ужасно неудобными для него туфлями и почистил их ( «Кажется, в каком-то русском фильме видел, что женщины первым делом смотрят на обувь мужчины», - быстренько провел психоанализ Хаус; он не знал, что фильмы тоже врут…левый безымянный палец говорит куда о большем, а туфли могут быть грязными, потому что их хозяин случайно наступил в лужу). Он принял горсть викодина, взял свою пламя-трость, надел солнцезащитные очки и еще раз подошел к зеркалу – смотрелся он, ну, чрезвычайно эффектно и даже стильно.

-Как гей, - сказал он себе, выправил рубашку и расстегнул на ней верхнюю пуговицу.

Довольный собой, Хаус вышел из дома и поехал на своем мотоцикле к Кадди.

***

Лиза уже целый час пыталась найти этот магазин. Наконец ей это удалось. Она устало протянула мамин список продавцу, который без лишних вопросов понял, что от него требуется. Через 25 минут Лиз вышла из магазина с 7 огромными пакетами и опустошенным кошельком и направилась домой.

***

Хаус долго думал, как бы ему напакостить Кадди еще больше и придумал.

Для начала он купил дорогущий огромный букет красивейших цветов, а затем он, увидев, что машины Кадди нет, поставил свой мотоцикл на ее любимый газон, да еще и так, чтобы она сразу не заметила его и не была готова к тому, кого увидит у себя дома, когда приедет.

Надеясь, что у Лизы кто-то есть, он поднялся на крыльцо, принял на всякий случай побольше викодина и позвонил в дверь.

Ему открыла приветливо улыбающаяся рыжеволосая старушка в странном наряде.

- Здравствуйте, - улыбаясь во все 32 зуба, произнес Грег, - я – докт…

- Доктор Хаус, - радостно закончила за него миссис Кадди. – А я тебя уже заждалась. Я так и думала, что детка врала о какой-то конференции, на которую ты якобы отправился, - и она пригласила его войти.

Хаус, если честно, не ожидал такого напора, но старушка ему, на удивление, понравилась… своей… необычностью. «Теперь понятно, почему Кадди так старательно ее скрывала: да она ведь настоящая кладезь компромата», - подумал он и еще пуще начал улыбаться.

- Это вам, - Хаус протянул букет.

- О-о-о, ну зачем?.. Не надо было. Такие красивые, - на этих словах она почти бросила букет в стоявшую рядом подставку для зонтов, которых у Кадди была дюжина, взяла Хауса за руку и повела в гостиную.

- Дорогой, смотри, кто пришел! – воскликнула миссис Кадди.

Мистер Кадди, сидевший в это время в кресле и вроде бы читающий газету, никак на это не отреагировал.

- Дорого-о-ой! Ау! – повторила она.

Тут послышался чей-то храп. Ирис не растерялась и вырвала из рук мужа газету, за счет чего он и проснулся.

- Смотри, кто к нам пришел! – вновь радостно объявила она.

- Кто? – поинтересовался мистер Кадди.

- Сам посмотри. Высокий, голубые глаза, темные волосы, белоснежная улыбка... Ну? Догадайся!

- Шон Коннери? – он попытался догадаться, но спросонья у него все плыло перед глазами.

- Шон Коннери почти твой ровесник. Он седой и лысый. И ходит в юбке, как баба. И глаза у него карие. А у этого седина только проглядывается, как и плешь на макушке.

Глаза Хауса медленно полезли на лоб – он был в шоке от ремарки: колкие комментарии – его прерогатива. Он еще раз понял, почему Кадди не хотела его знакомить с родителями, но у него была цель – досадить Кадди, а этого он мог достичь только в том случае, если понравится ее родителям.

- Ну! Попробуй еще раз!

Мистер Кадди сделал вид, будто в его голове проходит сложный мыслительный процесс, немного прищурился и ответил:

- Без понятия, дорогая.

- ЭТО ДОКТОР ХАУС!!!

Доктор Хаус подумал, что сейчас оглохнет.

- Здравствуйте, доктор Хаус, - мистер Кадди встал с кресла и пожал ему руку. – Я – Яков Кадди. Очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Лиззи много о вас говорила.

- О-о-о, да что ж это я?! Забыла представиться. Я – Ирис Кадди!

- Миссис Кадди, мистер Кадди, очень приятно, - улыбаясь, ответил Хаус. Он сам не понимал, почему столько улыбается, но видя это странную семейную пару, он просто не мог не делать этого. – Грегори Хаус.

- Что ты. Давай без глупых формальностей. Называй меня «мамой», чтобы сразу привыкнуть.

Хаус в очередной раз был в шоке. В этом мире его уже мало что шокировало, но этой парочке, вернее, мамочке Кадди удалось это сделать. Ему жутко захотелось принять викодин, как курильщику захотелось бы затянуться, но он не мог этого сделать при родителях Кадди, ведь не знал, какой была бы их реакция на это.

- Понимаю, это слишком быстро. Тогда просто «Ирис», – пошла на компромисс миссис Кадди.

Хаус кивнул.

- Думаю, детка еще не успела сказать тебе, что я соглашусь на твой брак с ней только в том случае, если ты примешь иудаизм? – спросила «просто Ирис»…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Глава **__**V**_

Кадди подъехала к дому. С трудом взяла все сумки и уже собиралась подняться на крыльцо, как заметила следы шин на своем любимом газоне, а позади дома обнаружила не менее любимый Хаусом припаркованный рыжий мотоцикл.

- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?! – почти закричала Лиз и, молясь, чтобы это оказалось злой шуткой человека без чувства юмора, направилась к дому.

Не успела она подняться на крыльцо, как открылась дверь и из ее обители выглянуло зловеще улыбающееся лицо Хауса.

- ТЫ! Как ты тут оказался?! Ты должен уже полтора часа как лететь в самолете! – казалось, у нее вот-вот пар из ушей пойдет.

- Здравствуй, Кадди. Давай помогу тебе с сумками, - он взял у нее несколько пакетов.

- Сейчас тебе помощь понадобится! – сквозь зубы процедила Лиз, увидев безумно счастливую маму, выглядывающую из кухни.

- «Кадди»? А почему «Кадди»?! Я думала вы друг другу эти… клички дали. Сейчас это модно среди молодежи. Что-нибудь типа «солнышка», «зайчика», «киски», «сладкой»…

- У Хауса есть индейское имя: Самолюбивая-задница-которая-вечно-лезет-не-в-свои-дела, - сказала Кадди и одарила Хауса своим фирменным взглядом.

Он не остался в долгу:

- Скажи, что твоя дочь в такие моменты похожа на кого-то из семейства кошачьих. Я никак не могу определиться: на кошечку или на пантеру. Ты как думаешь?

- Жаль, что нет кого-то среднего между кошкой и пантерой. Если бы был, она была бы похожа на него. Так как вы друг друга зовете?

- Просто по имени, - отозвался Хаус. – Да, «Лиззи»?

- Как мило. Отец ее называет так же, - глаза миссис Кадди увлажнились. – И на работе тоже?

- Нет, на работе нам приходится соблюдать дистанцию: она же босс, а я – подчиненный. Так что по фамилиям.

- Кстати о работе, - заметила «Лиззи», - Кажется, кто-то должен сейчас там быть и подтирать простуженные носы пациентам в клинике.

- Понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь. Что? – Хаус поймал на себе еще более гневный взгляд Лиз. – У меня отпуск!

- Если сейчас же не поедешь на работу, твой отпуск продлится до конца твоей жизни, - начала угрожать Кадди.

- В такие минут мне хочется сказать: «да, Госпожа», - артистично проговорил Хаус и демонстративно направился к двери.

- Как же так? Ты уже уходишь, Грегги? Не слушай эту зануду!

- Мама…

- Хотя я так хочу посмотреть на твой кабинет. Подожди пять минут. Я сумки разберу и поеду с тобой.

- Но, мама, ты уже была там, - как можно добродушнее сказала Лиз.

- Я разберу сумки, - вызвался Хаус, забрал все пакеты и захромал на кухню. Наконец-то, он остался один и принял за раз 4 таблетки викодина.

- Мамочка, ну, зачем тебе сейчас в госпиталь? Тебе и так там придется несколько дней провести. Тебе необходим сейчас отдых. Ты устала. Тебе нужно поспать, - почти взмолилась Кадди.

- «Лиззи», а зачем тебе 10 батонов колбасы? Я думал, ты вегетарианка, - прокричал с кухни Хаус.

- Детка, я всегда говорила, что в мужчине главное – мозг, а все остальное неважно. Но я и понятия не имела, что ты сможешь найти идеал, - «по-заговорчески» громко прошептала миссис Кадди.

- Мама, ну когда ты поймешь, - Лиза развела руками.

- Он умный, обходительный, - Ирис показала на дорогущий букет цветов, поставленный ею в подставку под зонтики.

- Мама, ну кто так с цветами обращается?! – Лиз положила сумку на пол, вытащила цветы из подставки и пошла на кухню.

- … смотри, какой он хозяйственный, - продолжила мать, показывая на то, как трогательно Хаус разбирает сумки с продуктами.

Лиз тем временем занималась цветами. Букет был просто огромный. Полевые цветы. Ее любимые. Как он угадал?

- Я подумал, что розы – это слишком банально, - незаметно шепнул ей Хаус.

Лиза ему улыбнулась и бросила в его сторону еле заметный взгляд, который Ирис просто не могла не увидеть.

- … и какой он интересный! – не унималась мама. – Мужчина не должен быть красивым. Мужчина должен быть интересным. И какие глаза… была б я помоложе.

Хаус продолжал разбирать продукты, а Лиз все еще занималась цветами. Она вновь бросила на него еще один мимолетный взгляд: Хаус раскраснелся и мило улыбался, как дитя малое. Она невольно рассмеялась, представив, как Уилсон бы насладился этой сценой, если бы сейчас был здесь, - прямо-таки идеальная американская семья. Слишком мило, сладко и приторно, чтобы быть правдой… особенно с участием Хауса… что-то здесь не так. И это «не так» скоро закончилось, чему Лиз была искренне рада.

Неожиданно из гостиной послышалось:

- Лиззи!

- Это папа. Пойду узнаю, в чем дело, - Лиза как раз закончила с цветами – теперь они красовались на столе в восхитительной вазе.

- Нет, я сама схожу. Навряд ли это что-то серьезное, - и Ирис, хитро улыбаясь, вышла.

«Наконец-то, они одни и смогут высказать друг другу всё, что они чувствуют», - наивно подумала миссис Кадди. Она была права, почти права.

Как только она вышла из кухни, Хаус достал из кармана викодин и принял еще 2 таблетки.

- Ты пять минут назад целую горсть проглотил. Куда еще?!

- Просто твоя мама меня уже в течение, - он посмотрел на часы, - полутора часов не перестает удивлять. А откуда ты узнала? У тебя тут повсюду скрытые камеры? – ухмыльнулся Грег.

- С каких это пор ты гладишь рубашки и джинсы? И где твои кроссовки?!

- Так нечестно. Я тебя первым спросил! Так у тебя тут везде камеры понапиханы, да?! Любишь home video? – игриво спросил Хаус.

- Ты вместо того, чтобы смотреть на наши с мамой склоки, вызвался сумки разбирать. Теперь твоя очередь!

- Ну, а я проснулся, понимаешь ли, сегодня и решил в первый раз в жизни побыть поглаженным и красивым. Тем более по такому случаю, - он злорадно улыбнулся.

- Как ты вообще узнал о приезде мамы?

- Подожди. Сейчас моя очередь задавать вопросы. Я и не знал, что в твоем гардеробе есть джинсы и футболки, - сказал он, разглядывая Кадди.

- И в чем вопрос?

- Джинсы я тебе прощаю. Даже разрешаю так иногда на работу приходить, - сделал великодушный шаг Хаус. - Но где кофточка с глубоким вырезом?! – разочарованно поинтересовался он.

- Я так понимаю, вопрос был риторическим, – чуть озадаченно произнесла Кадди.

- Это сигнал SOS. Выреза нет – моему взгляду даже остановиться не на чем. Приходится довольствоваться викодином.

Кадди удивленно подняла брови.

- Не смотреть же мне в твои наглые русско-еврейские глаза (да, я уже знаю о твоем советском происхождении), - коротко пояснил Хаус, - хотя ты можешь повернуться ко мне… хммм… так сказать, «спиной» и не дать мне умереть от передозировки викодина.

- Я не спрашивала у тебя, каким образом связан твой викодин с моей грудью или задницей. Почему ты не в самолете?

- Ответ прост, глупый вопрос, кстати: потому что он взлетел без меня.

- Хаус!

- Ладно, ладно! Ты меня вынудила. Уилсон боится летать на дальние расстояния. Он проходил регистрацию, когда чуть ли не плача мне сказал, что ему не следовало ввязываться в какую-то там авантюру. Я проходить регистрацию не стал.

Лиза была в ярости.

- Да, я такой: одной рукой глажу, другой бью кнутом, - «засмущался» Хаус.

- Вот предатель! Напомни мне в госпитале, что у нас появилась вакансия на место онколога.

- Полагаю, он уже расплачивается за свой болтливый язык 17-часовым полетом.

***

Уилсон в это время просто наслаждался пребыванием в самолете. Он держал за руку свою несчастную соседку, в ее глазах стояли слезы: она рассказывала ему о своем бывшем муже, о тяжелом разводе, о депрессии, – в общем, Уилсон был счастлив.

***

- Да, - как бы «между прочим» вспомнила Лиз, - а ты – гони обратно деньги за поездку, что были перечислены на твой счет!

- Я же никуда не полетел! – возмутился Хаус.

- Вот именно! Деньги госпиталя выброшены на ветер! Как я буду отчитываться перед членами совета правления?

- Ну, ты же как-то находишь оправдание тому, что половина бюджета больницы уходит на кофточки с умопомрачительным декольте и обтягивающие твою упругую задницу юбочки!.. Хотя, наверное, этим-то ты и оправдываешь себя, а юбочки в таком случае могли бы быть и покороче!

- О! Ты не угадал. Всё намного проще: я вычитаю необходимую мне сумму из твоей зарплаты!

- Чего?! – округлил глаза Грег. – Так вот почему я каждый месяц разную сумм получаю?

- Это был сарказм! – немного смутилась Лиз. - И давно ты здесь?

- Ну, я многое успел узнать за эти полтора часа. Твой подарок на 18-летие как раз в скором времени пригодился бы Уилсону. У тебя больше не осталось? А то давай вышлем бедняге. Первый секс на выпускном балу. Как это правильно… и банально.

Кадди была в шоке: мама рассказала такие вещи о ней!!!

- Еще твоя мама показала мне твои фотографии, когда тебе было 15 что ли. Ты никогда мне не рассказывала о своем «хипповском» прошлом. То-то ты на той вечеринке в Мичигане без колебаний взяла косячок.

- Это был костюм на Хэллоуин! – с отчаянием в голосе сказала Лиз.

- А мне казалось, что это был июль и на тебе…

На этих словах Хаус запнулся, а Кадди немного растерялась: он всегда делал вид, будто ничего не было, а если и было, то подробностей он не помнит.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Глава **__**VI**_

Возникла неловкая пауза: оба знали, что нужно сказать, но оба не хотели этого делать, потому что это противоречило их принципам.

Положение спасла мама, которая к этому времени уже успела переодеться в еще более экстравагантный наряд:

- Ну, все. Я готова, - она улыбнулась.

- Что такое с папой? – схватилась за спасительную соломинку Лиз.

- А-а-а… ничего… не мог найти пульт от телевизора. Ну, так что? Мы поедем или как? – поинтересовалась Ирис.

- Или как, - ответила Лиза.

- Поедем, - возразил Хаус.

- Мама! Ты и так на обследование ложишься. Еще насмотришься на кабинет Хауса.

- Во-первых, не Хауса, а Грега, - воспротивилась мама, - а во-вторых, о каком таком обследовании идет речь? Я себя прекрасно чувствую.

В этот момент силуэт мистера Кадди, появившийся было на небосклоне, вновь исчез.

У Кадди от удивления глаза полезли на лоб:

- Что значит «какое обследование»? Папа мне позвонил и сказал, что очень переживает за тебя, что у тебя проблемы. Он попросил, чтобы я провела комплексное обследование, дабы удостовериться, что нет чего-либо серьезного.

- Мне твой отец сказал, что ты нас приглашаешь в гости на недельку-другую.

- Ну, это он мог сказать, чтобы тебя уговорить, - попыталась оправдаться Лиза – она поняла, что облажалась.

- И почему он беспокоится? Что со мной не так, детка?

- Мне тоже интересно: я же диагност,- с гордостью в голосе сообщил Хаус и напомнил таким образом всем о своем присутствии, - вмиг поставлю диагноз. Даже самый идиотский, - его явно развеселил такой поворот событий.

- Ээээ… наверное, папа что-то перепутал, - Лиза не хотела обсуждать это при Хаусе.

Она начала сторониться к выходу. И зачем она поверила отцу? Ведь она изначально понимала, что симптом бредовый и не более, чем очередная выходка мамы. Но как она могла отказать папе?!

- Елизавета!

Кадди терпеть не могла свое полное имя и ненавидела, когда мама его использовала. Каждый раз она себя чувствовала маленьким ребенком, который переел мороженого и которого теперь родители отчитывают за это. Ирис ее редко так называла. Но каждый раз после этого Лизе приходилось все рассказывать матери, потому что в такие моменты Ирис чуяла любое, даже самое безобидное, вранье, а сейчас у Лиз даже соображалка не работала, чтобы придумать более приличный симптом.

- Ну… папа говорил… что… ты… ээээ… чересчур… как бы сказать… активная… в постел… - Лиз «прожевала» последнее слово.

Ей было стыдно. Стыдно за себя. Стыдно за то, что она поверила отцу. Стыдно за то, что это все слышит Хаус. Стыдно за то, что мама наговорила о ней Хаусу.

Хаус пребывал вновь в культурном шоке: секс в 80 лет… уж не рекорд ли?!

- «Лиззи», а ты не пошла в свою мамочку! Жаль, что это не передается по наследству. И в чем проявляется твоя активность? – заинтересованно обратился он к Ирис.

Лиза была готова сквозь землю провалиться: это ей надо было в Таиланд смотаться вместе с Уилсоном, а Хауса оставить наедине с родителями… он бы взвыл после одного дня пребывания с ними.

- В том, что мой муж – тунеядец и не хочет выполнять супружеский долг хотя бы два раза в неделю! – с негодованием произнесла миссис Кадди.

- Ты просишь три! – послышалось из гостиной.

«Вот после подобного люди и убивают своих родителей», - быстро промелькнуло у Кадди в голове.

- Оу, ну, это лечится, - обнадежил Ирис Хаус. – Может, побольше виагры выписать?

Как же она ненавидела его в эту минуту. Как же ей было стыдно! Неожиданно ее пейджер запищал – срочный вызов.

- Что такое? – спросил Хаус.

- Я пока не знаю. Срочный вызов. Я должна ехать. Я предупредила, чтобы меня беспокоили лишь в экстренных ситуациях.

- Давай я отвезу тебя.

- На мотоцикле? Ты что?! Я не камикадзе…

«Но под конец месяца точно стану самоубийцей», - подумала она про себя.

Она быстро схватила пиджак, висевший в холле, сумку с пола и выбежала из дома. Лиз уже садилась в машину, когда ее окликнул Хаус:

- Сейчас на мосту пробки. На мотоцикле быстрее. Мы сможем сократить путь, и через 20 минут ты будешь в госпитале.

- А как же я? – вышла на крыльцо Ирис.

- Мама, останься с папой и покорми его, в конце-то концов! Отдохни. А я скоро вернусь, - на этих словах она надела шлем и села на мотоцикл, крепко обняв Хауса и прижавшись к нему.

***

Зачем она это сделала? Внутри нее все наэлектризовалось… нахлынули воспоминания о той ночи… Она старательно пыталась все забыть уже в течение 18 лет… ровно столько же лет ей не удается это сделать.

От нахлынувших воспоминаний она еще сильнее к нему прижалась, немного повернула голову в сторону и положила ее к нему на плечо.

Он заметил это, почувствовал электричество, исходящее от ее тела, вспомнил ту ночь, запах ее волос, ее нежную кожу, те слова, что он говорил ей …это была правда, но он поклялся себе, что Лиза никогда об этом не узнает.

Оба считали ту ночь ошибкой. Оба не верили в возможность продолжения их отношений. И оба хотели, чтобы кто-то сделал первый шаг.

Но прошло уже 18 лет… и оба боялись сделать этот шаг.

Потому оба постоянно бросали друг другу вызовы и оба проигрывали эту битву.

Эти 20 минут до госпиталя… на эти 20 минут их сердца вновь открылись друг для друга…

Но они приехали в Принстон Плейнсборо - и вот их сердца опять закрыты: она – главврач, а он – гениальный диагност.


	7. Chapter 7

_заранее прошу прощение за медицину. я в ней совсем не смыслю, а посоветоваться не с кем._

_**Глава **__**VII**_

- Разрешаю тебе не хвалить меня за мое мастерство, а то я и засмущаться могу, - «скромно» сказал Хаус, снимая шлем.

- Шутишь?! Да тебя несколько раз пытались оштрафовать! – негодовала Лиз.

От тех чувств, что они испытывали во время поездки не осталось и следа.

- Ключевое слово – «пытались», - упорствовал Грег.

- Ты гнал 95 миль по встречке, объезжая пробку! Они тебя просто не догнали!

- Но не оштрафовали же! – подметил Хаус, доставая заветную баночку с волшебными таблетками.

Лиз усмехнулась в ответ.

Они пошли в госпиталь, у входа в который столкнулись с вновь неразлучной свитой Хауса: Форманом, Чейзом и Кэмерон. Сначала троица даже не заметила, что администратор госпиталя была в сопровождении их босса.

- Кадди, нам срочно нуж… А почему вы не в самолете?! – удивленно спросил Форман.

- Вы что?! Сюда вместе приехали? – еще более удивленно поинтересовалась Кемерон.

- С чего вы это взяли, - Лиз осеклась, поняв, что в руке держит запасной шлем Хауса.

Она решила быстренько замять это и как ни в чем не бывало продолжила, вручая Грегу его шлем:

- Так это вы меня вызвали? Какие-то проблемы?

- Да, - оживился Чейз, который до этого был немного шокирован реакцией Эллисон: ну приехали они вместе… и что? Они оба взрослые и свободные люди и вольны поступать так, как им вздумается, - нам нужно…

- Ты с ней был? – продолжала допрос Кэмерон. Не то, чтобы она ревновала. Нет. Просто Хаус мог быть с кем угодно, только не с Кадди… Она сама не знала, откуда у нее такая нелюбовь к своей начальнице… Может, потому что всегда чувствовала, что между Лиз и Грегом есть какая-то недосказанность, которая в течение уже долгого времени не позволяет ему ни с кем иметь длительных отношений?

- Проявите уважение, доктор Кэмерон! – возмутилась Кадди – она и не думала оправдываться перед Эллисон – не доросла еще та, слишком много ей чести… Да и кем она себя возомнила?! И Лиза, и Хаус свободны, и у них нет обязательств ни перед кем, в отличие от Кэмерон.

Хаус был просто счастлив:

- Спорим, что эти две кошечки сейчас подерутся из-за меня?! Ставлю сотню на Кадди, - незаметно сказал он Форману.

- … срочно ваше разрешение, - все еще пытался закончить предложение Чейз.

- Спорю на сто баксов, что не подерутся, - ответил Форман, улыбаясь.

- Это вы проявите уважение, доктор Кадди! – парировала Кэмерон. – Вспомните, как вы были против наших отношений с Чейзом!

Кэмерон была абсолютно уверена в том, что эту ночь Хаус провел с Кадди. Во-первых, он почему-то не ушел в отпуск. Во-вторых, Грег и Лиз вместе приехали в госпиталь, что свидетельствовало о том, что они до этого находились в одном и том же месте. В-третьих, Хаус выглядел на редкость опрятным, так же, как и тогда, когда была Стейси. Кадди же, на удивление окружающих, впервые появилась в стенах госпиталя в брюках, да еще и в джинсах, как будто бы сегодня домой не заходила.

- Ты посмотри, как Кэмерон нападает на Кадди – они подерутся, но выиграет Кадди: она сегодня так зла, - коварно произнес Хаус и аж заурчал от удовольствия.

- … на люмбальную пункцию, - Чейз наконец смог закончить, хоть он и понимал, что его никто не слушал. Он протянул Кадди разрешение и ручку.

Кадди решила не опускаться до конфликтов, тем более из-за Хауса:

- Вы вызвали меня сюда, чтобы я подписала разрешение на люмбальную пункцию? А позвонить нельзя было?

- Мужчина, 25 лет, попал в аварию. Сейчас он в коме, причины которой нам неизвестны, - пояснил Форман. – Возможно, кома и вызвала аварию. Хотим исключить возможность менингита или энцефалита.

- Хорошо, только возьмите разрешение у родственников, - ответила Кадди, подписывая бумаги.

- Вот как раз их у него и нет: не женат, приемные родители погибли 5 лет назад.

- Вы шутите?! Он коматозник без родственников… и вы просите у меня разрешение на люмбальную пункцию? Да с ним сейчас можно делать все, что угодно. Хоть отдать на препарирование первокурсникам, а органы распродать на черном рынке – все равно некому будет в суд подать. Ну вы и трусы! Хаус уехал – и сразу в кусты?! И чему ты их только учишь? – сказав это Грегу, она развернулась и пошла в свой кабинет.

- Понятия не имею. Предлагаешь мне их опять уволить? – крикнул ей вдогонку Хаус. – Как это подло и низко! – продолжил он. – Да вы меня просто используете, чтобы в случае чего свалить всю ответственность на бедную голову гениального диагноста! Как это на меня похоже! Дядя Грег вами гордится, - торжественно сказал Хаус. – А теперь все марш на люмбальную пункцию, - и показал им тростью в сторону лифта. – А ты чего тут стоишь? Чейз и Кэмерон неделю препираться будут из-за этой сцены – еще и прикончат бедного парня! Хотя… Кадди дала добро… Надо бы придумать изощренный способ убийства…

- Ты продул, - прервал рассуждения Хауса Форман. – Гони мою сотню, - он улыбнулся.

- Вымогатель, - только и мог ответить на это Хаус, вынимая деньги из кошелька и отдавая их Форману.

Заняться Грегу особо было нечем, так что, приняв очередную дозу, он поплелся в клинику, предварительно захватив десяток леденцов, - авось попадется какой-нибудь веселый и больной идиот. К тому же он должен Кадди, а он терпеть не мог, когда ему напоминают о том, что он кому-то должен.

***

Лиз в это время ходила из угла в угол своего кабинета, теребя в руках резинку для волос. Правильно говорят, что жизнь – это зебра: за черной полосой следует белая, но иногда наступает задница. Папины идиотские волнения, мама, Хаус, да еще и неприязнь этой выскочки Кэмерон.

«Господи, как хочется забыться хоть на пару часиков», - неожиданно подумала она.

Вдруг в дверь постучали. Вошла Бренда и положила на стол очередную стопку бумажек: что-то надо прочитать, что-то подписать, что-то отправить, а что-то выбросить. Кадди всегда терпеть не могла бумажную волокиту, но сейчас она хотела с головой окунуться в работу, чтобы на какое-то время забыть о том, какой кошмар ее ожидает в ближайший месяц.

***

К сожаления для Хауса, посетители клиники сегодня были носителями ничего интереснее риновируса. В восемь вечера клиника закрылась и Хаус направился в свой кабинет, чувствуя, что начинает заболевать: на него три с половиной часа чихали и кашляли. «Был бы поумнее, не попался бы в ловушку Кадди», - ворчал Грег сам на себя. Проходя мимо ее кабинета, он остановился: она сидела за своим столом, склонившись над какими-то документами, уставшая, подавленная и какая-то отрешенная. На секунду Лиз оторвалась от бумажек и поймала взгляд Хауса, сосредоточенный и немного обеспокоенный. Он повернулся и продолжил свой путь.

Казалось бы, ничего сверхъестественного сегодня не произошло, но что-то в них обоих надломилось, что-то изменилось в их отношениях, а может, и исчезло. И оба пока не знали и не хотели знать, куда именно это их заведет.

***

Она немного отклонилась к спинке кресла и оперла голову на правую руку, вспомнив, насколько сумасшедшим был сегодняшний день. Ее родители выставили ее полной идиоткой в глазах Хауса, мама, в которой точно погибла отличная сваха и Хаус… как он мог?! А это был только первый день. Кто знает, что еще может произойти? Не желая думать об этом, она опять склонила голову над документами.

***

Он зашел в свой кабинет, бросил ключи от мотоцикла на стол и уселся на свое любимое старое кресло. Грег взял мячик и начал кидать его об стенку. Он ненавидел перемены. Пять минут назад он не увидел того огонька в ее глазах, что всегда зажигался при его виде, того огонька, что всегда отличал ее от серой толпы. Что-то поменялось, и виноват в этом он. Какой же он дурак: он ведь сам ненавидит, когда вмешиваются в его отношения с родителями. Он даже Стейси этого не позволял. А здесь он сотворил то, что никогда бы никому не позволил сделать без разрешения с собой. Он сам все испортил, а теперь не знал, как разрулить сложившуюся ситуацию.

Внезапно в кабинет ворвалась его команда.

- Это диабетическая кома, - сказал Форман.

- Почему ты сидишь в темноте? – забеспокоилась Кэмерон.

- И в его карте не было указано на то, что он диабетик? – саркастично спросил Хаус, пропустив вопрос Кемерон.

- По-видимому, он сам не знал, что болен, - ответил Форман.

- Ну да… и никаких симптомов у него не было, чтобы он решил сходить ко врачу, - Хаус начал делать тонкие намеки на неспособность его команды работать в его отсутствие. Его нога заболела еще сильнее, он еле удержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли.

- Хаус, с тобой все нормально? – Кэмерон начала волноваться еще сильнее.

- Она права! Я вас ничему не научил! Вы решили рискнуть жизнью парня, вместо того, чтобы провести обычный анализ крови! – закричал он и принял викодин. – Радует одно: облажался не только я, но и ваши преподаватели!

- У него нет страховки, - начал Чейз.

- Значит, ему лучше не просыпаться, я правильно тебя понимаю?

- … это объясняет то, что он не обратился ко врачу. Мы обнаружили небольшую гноящуюся ранку у него на подбородке. По-видимому, он случайно порезался, когда брился. Туда попал золотистый стафилококк – он и спровоцировал форсированное протекание болезни, - спокойно закончил Чейз: он привык к тому, что Хаус постоянно отыгрывается на нем.

- Назначьте антибиотики и приступайте к лечению комы, - сказал Хаус, указывая взглядом на дверь.

- Ты уверен, что все норма...- начала было Кэмерон, но…

- Я сказал: ВОН!

Эллисон вздрогнула: таким она его еще не видела. Она быстро вышла из кабинета следом за своими коллегами.

Хаус остался сидеть в темноте и одиночестве своего кабинета. Он посмотрел на часы: 10 вечера.

***

Кадди взглянула на часы: почти полночь. Пора домой, но ей не особо хотелось туда возвращаться. Все бумаги разобраны – в голове опять появились воспоминания о почти уже вчерашнем дне…

Неожиданно ее голову посетила абсолютно бредовая мысль: «Наверняка, он хранит ее в своем кабинете в столе». Она взяла из сейфа запасные ключи от кабинета Уилсона и направилась туда.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Глава **__**VIII**_

Хаус продолжал смотреть в никуда и бросать мяч об стену. Вдруг он увидел свет в кабинете Уилсона. Как ему сейчас был нужен друг! Но Джеймса там не могло быть – Хаус точно знал, что его лучший друг улетел и, должно быть, через несколько часов будет в Бангкоке. Он как можно тише вышел на балкон, смежный с балконом Уилсона: их разделяла лишь невысокая кирпичная стена. Хаус присмотрелся – в кабинете никого не было – и уже было подумал, что это уборщик забыл выключить свет, как в темноте кто-то тихо ругнулся.

Грег подошел поближе к перегородке между балконами… И тут увидел Кадди, сидящую на полу, прислонившись спиной к ограде, и старательно пытающуюся скрутить… косяк.

Хаус округлил глаза от удивления.

- Хммм… а я думал, что ты завязала…

Кадди вздрогнула: она не ожидала, что ее кто-то застукает. Лиз была абсолютно уверена в том, что Хаус, как и его команда, ушел домой, да еще и в кабинете свет не горел. Она подняла глаза и увидела ухмыляющегося Грега.

На секунду ему показалось, что так любимый им огонек опять промелькнул в ее глазах…

- Вместо того, чтобы читать мне лекции, лучше помоги: у меня ничего не получается, - в ее голосе можно было услышать нотки отчаяния. – Черт! Да что ж сегодня за день такой?! – она отбросила развалившийся косяк.

- Эй, я никому не позволю так обращаться с травкой! – артистично и пафосно произнес Хаус, надеясь хоть как-то развеселить Лиз.

Он кое-как перелез через перегородку и сел рядом с ней.

- Ты что? Сидишь на голом бетоне?

- Хуже все равно не будет, - с улыбкой ответила Лиз и отвела взгляд в сторону.

Хаус сумел почувствовать, сколько боли ей причиняют эти слова и мысль о том, что она, возможно, никогда не сможет познать радость материнства. Он вспомнил, как полтора года назад назвал ее «никудышной матерью», и вновь сильная боль в ноге дала о себе знать.

Лиз ненавидела жалость: она никогда не жалела себя и уж тем более не позволяла делать это другим. Тем более Хаусу. Увидев что-то среднее между жалость, болью и сочувствием в его глазах, она вновь улыбнулась, чуть толкнула его в бок и сказала:

- Ну хватит тут играть роль заботливого папочки – тебе не идет! Лучше помоги вот с этим, - она указала на небольшой пакет с травкой.

Он снял пиджак.

- Сядешь на пиджак – и я покажу тебе, какими прущими могут быть ириски из марихуаны. Согласна?

- Давай сюда свой пиджак, - она неохотно привстала и положила его на место, где только что сидела. – Я и не думала, что чувство вины может сделать тебя таким заботливым. Вернее, я вообще не думала, что ты можешь испытывать чувство вины.

- Странные у тебя способы расслабиться, - Хаус со знанием дела начал крутить косяк, не имея никакого желания отвечать на ремарку Лиз. – Врываешься в отсутствие Уилсона в его кабинет, тыришь травку для его несчастных пациентов – ведь это их единственная радость в жизни, - наставительным тоном сказал он. – Адреналинчика не хватает? А ведь есть и другие способы расслабиться…

- О нет! Только давай без нотаций! – Лиз поморщилась.

- Всегда такая справедливая – под справедливостью я имею в виду, что ты всегда все решаешь в мою пользу…

- Начинается, - Лиза закатила глаза.

- … и тут… на тебе… травка… Ты поменяла веру? Обратилась к растафарианству? Решила познать волю Джа? И вообще… Где твои дреды? – игриво прищурился Хаус.

- Заткнись! – засмеялась Лиза. – К твоему сведению, я – администратор этого госпиталя. Значит, я никуда не врывалась и травка тоже моя, - сказала Лиз и выхватила из рук Хауса заветный пакетик, увидев, что он целится на еще один косяк. – Мне и одного хватит. Спасибо, - на этом она забрала у него уже приготовленный им косячок.

- Любишь ты кайф обламывать! – запротестовал Хаус, одаривая ее презрительным взглядом.

- Это мое призвание, - ответила Лиз, прикуривая косяк.

- Ты что? Со мной даже не поделишься? – Грег надул губки, как маленький ребенок.

- Еще чего! Ты и так всегда под кайфом!

- Обломщица! – по-детски вымолвил Хаус, наблюдая за тем, как Кадди делает первую затяжку.

То ли от самовнушения, то ли травка была так хороша, но Лиз почти сразу же ощутила какую-то легкость, которая распространилась по всему ее телу. Казалось, все проблемы испарились. От наслаждения она закрыла глаза и выпустила кольцо дыма.

- Всегда поражался, как у тебя это получается! – прервал полет ее мыслей Грег.

- Что? – она открыла глаза и передала ему косяк.

Тут она поняла о чем он:

- А-а-а… да… с моей мамой и не такому научишься, - Лиз засмеялась и переняла «эстафету» у Хауса.

Оба немного опьянели, слова не хотели приходить на ум – их приходилось подбирать.

- Да… она… у тебя… хммм, - зажмурившись, он пытался придумать подходящий эпитет или метафору, - немного… странная… необычная! Во!

И тут они прыснули от смеха.

- Особенно ее прическа… взрыв… на макаронной фабрике! – Лиз продолжала хихикать.

- А-а-а… что у нее сегодня… из головы торчало?

- Лук порей… вырос…

После этих слов у обоих начался приступ истерического смеха. Это продолжалось минут 15-20. Они обсуждали прошедшие события, веселое времяпрепровождение Уилсона в компании тайских девушек, к тому же с таким запасом «атрибутиков» на пять чемоданов.

Внезапно смех куда-то пропал, но оба продолжали испытывать чувство легкой эйфории, беззаботности, желания совершить что-то безумное…

Хаус впервые за долгое время видел ее такой счастливой. Она вся светилась. Пусть это кратковременное и искусственное счастье. «Оно стоило того», - промелькнуло в его голове и он наклонился, чтобы сделать то, что мог совершить лишь в состоянии очень сильного наркотического опьянения, - поцеловать ее. Тут он почувствовал, как ее ладонь упирается в его грудь, таким образом отталкивая его:

- Я еще не настолько под кайфом, Хаус, чтобы переспать с тобой!

- Еще по косячку? – с детской непосредственностью и надеждой в голосе спросил он.

- Угу… Вызови Гаррика Поттера, чтобы он исполнил все твои желания!

- Не смей опошлять имя малыша Гаррика! В третий раз меня обламываешь за последние 40 минут… это уже закономерность какая-то! - он возмутился.

- Я в университете посещала спецкурс по обламыванию гадов, - пояснила Кадди. – Так что ты там когда-то говорил про альтернативы расслабления? Я почти готова принять их на рассмотрение, - она зевнула.

С непривычки и из-за относительно небольшой дозы наркотиков ее резко потянуло в сон.

- Что ж… как их там… проститутки – это раз, - начал Хаус, - два – викодин, - на этом он достал пузырек обезболивающего и принял две таблетки. – Куда тянешь руки? У тебя вон сколько травки! – он показал на пакет с марихуаной.

- Я же с тобой поделилась! Тебе жалко мне мой же викодин?! – нахмурилась Кадди.

- Ты МНЕ его выписала – теперь он МОЙ, - просто ответил Грег. - … и-и-и… третье… это музыка…

- Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл?.. Как банально, - уныло произнесла Лиз.

- Не более банально, чем потеря девственности на выпускном, согласись, - он приподнял брови. – Хотя… если посмотреть на все это с другой стороны… на деле самые простые решения всегда оказываются самыми действенными…

- О нет… принеси мне вилку снимать лапшу с ушей…

- Ты выбрала наркотики… а это значит то, что секса в твоей жизни нет…

- Поверить не могу, что Я. Здесь. С тобой. Сижу, обкурившись наркотой, и обсуждаю свою сексуальную жизнь! – Кадди закрыла лицо руками.

- … а-а-а-а… в музыке ты ничего не смыслишь, - усмехаясь, заключил Хаус.

- Что?! Я?! Ничего?! В музыке?! То, что я не люблю Джаггера, не говорит о том, что я не разбираюсь в музыке.

- Ну да… Так ты все-таки связалась с тем еврейским числом? Он тебя приучил к Моцарту? – невинно поинтересовался Грег.

- Спорим, что я смогу заценить хороший живой рок! – Кадди была в бешенстве. Она всегда любила хорошую музыку. В особенности джаз, хороший джаз. Обязательно в исполнении хорошего саксофониста и талантливой чернокожей певицы.

- Даже не знаю, - Хаус сделал вид, что думает. - Ты совсем не соображаешь – ты под кайфом…

- Ты тоже!

- Да, но, как ты смогла уже заметить, я всегда под кайфом, – это состояние моей души, - он увидел, что Лиз собирается ему что-то ответить на эту реплику. – Что?! Ты тоже всегда под кайфом? – он закатил глаза.

- Конечно! Как ты смог заметить пару лет назад, я испытываю извращенное наслаждение, отказывая тебе, – этим и живу собственно, - саркастично ответила Лиза.

- Ты записываешь за мной все мои потрясающие реплики? Я всегда это знал… Я чувствовал!

- Слушай, давай к делу, а то так мы будем до утра препираться. Так что? Спорим или нет? – улыбаясь, прищурилась Кадди – сна у нее больше не было ни в одном глазу.

- Ладно, спорим на мои часы в клинике: если выиграю я, то честно их не буду отрабатывать в течение полутора месяцев.

- А если выиграю я?

- А этот вариант к рассмотрению не принимается, - он поморщился и махнул рукой.

- Хорошо… тогда… если выиграю я, то… хммм… ты, помимо работы в клинике, будешь читать лекции… по диагностике… раз в неделю… в течение… мммм… полугода, - она улыбнулась, и ей жутко захотелось выиграть – такой приз дорогого стоил.

- Эй! Это неравносильные призы! – прошипел Хаус.

- Что?! Продуть боишься? – усмехнулась Лиз.

- Нет, просто думаю, как мы будем выяснять, кто выиграл. Тут и до драки недалеко. Любишь садо-мазо? – он ей подмигнул.

Лиза чуть повела бровью, пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь выход:

- Каждый выберет себе по песне, вернее, мелодии, которая ему больше всего понравилась. А затем устроим опрос… 10… нет…15 человек… или больше. Главное, чтобы число было нечетным. Не хочу, чтобы «победила дружба». Чья мелодия больше понравится опрошенным, тот и выиграл, - она поразилась своей изобретательности. – Только, - она стала немного обеспокоенной, - где мы в час ночи…

- О-о-о, об этом не беспокойся. Я знаю отличное место, - Хаус довольно улыбнулся.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Глава **__**IX**_

Через 30 минут мотоцикл Хауса остановился около известного всем меломанам рок-бара, где всегда звучал качественный живой рок в исполнении знаменитых в своих кругах групп.

- Все-таки ты потрясно водишь свой мотик, - восхитилась Лиз, слезая с мотоцикла. Действие травки почти прошло, но чувство адреналина в крови после поездки с Хаусом на его байке с огромной скоростью немного продлило эйфорию.

- Опять ты все опошлила! Назвала мой байк «мотиком»! Жаль, что ты в университете не посещала спецкурс, на котором тебя научили бы делать комплименты.

- К твоему сведению, я – женщина и это мне должны делать комплименты!

- Напрашиваешься, да? К твоему сведению, я знаю, что ты – женщина. Иногда это очень трудно игнорировать, даже викодин не в силах помочь, - детским полуобиженным тоном, чуть приподняв брови, заявил Хаус.

Они пошли к бару.

Кадди ни разу не была в подобном месте… «Вот уж действительно где только секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл», - случайно пронеслось в ее голове.

Она очутилась в «настоящем» американском баре… Приглушенный свет ламп. Живой рок. Несколько бильярдных столов. Море выпивки. От табачного дыма слезились глаза. Казалось, здесь собрались все байкеры и отвязные девчонки штата.

Лиз почувствовала себя немного не в своей тарелке: ни она сама, ни ее внешний вид не соответствовали атмосфере данного заведения. Кажется, завсегдатаи бара тоже так считали, с интересом и усмешкой поглядывая на только что вошедшую странную парочку.

Кадди вцепилась в руку Хауса и тихо проговорила:

- А ты уверен, что тут безопасно? Как мы будем у таких верзил спрашивать их мнение?

- Испугалась, что продуешь? – ухмыльнулся Грег.

- Вовсе нет, но, - Кадди посмотрела на самодовольное лицо Хауса, на котором можно было отчетливо прочесть абсолютную уверенность в победе.

«Ну уж нет, - подумала Лиз, - я тебе не дам выиграть!»

- Но?

- Ничего, - она отрицательно покачала головой и прошла к барной стойке. – За выпивку платишь ты…

- А кто тебе сказал, что я буду с тобой пить?

- … всю наличку я потратила на, как ты выразился, «10 батонов колбасы».

- Их было больше, - поддержал разговор Грег, - то был первый пакет.

Кадди ему улыбнулась своей самой обворожительной и обезоруживающей улыбкой, ради которой любой мужчина пошел бы на все, и села за стойку.

- Что будете пить? – пропитым и прокуренным голосом поинтересовался бармен массивного телосложения и сурового вида.

- Ей это… ну… то, что пьют эти… героини «Кекса в шоколаде», - ответил за Кадди Хаус.

Бармен вопросительно на него посмотрел.

- Что? Этот культовый сериал не знаешь? Там еще стервовумен Саманта имеет половину Нью-Йорка в разных позах…

Кадди захихикала.

- Чего смеешься? – обратился к ней Хаус.

- Может, ты имел в виду «Секс в большом городе»?

- Я так и сказал! Коктейль… еще так журнал называется…

- Я не буду пить космополитен! Это банально и…

- И? – вопросительно повторил Грег.

- .. несексуально, - ответила Кадди – все-таки марихуана давала о себе еще знать. Она безумно неудобно чувствовала себя в этом баре – ей, безусловно, требовалось что-то покрепче, чтобы расслабиться.

- Я и не думал, что ты такие слова знаешь! – Хаус выпучил глаза. – Что же тогда сексуально?

- Мне еще долго ждать вашего заказа – у меня полно других посетителей. Что вы будете? – бармен был немного раздражен.

- Текила, - ответила Кадди.

- Одну? – спросил бармен, подразумевая порцию.

- Да, одной бутылки мне точно хватит, - она опять улыбнулась и в ее глазах появился озорной огонек.

- Текила за счет заведения. Соль? Лайм? – поинтересовался он у Лиз, улыбаясь.

- Да, пожалуй.

- Кадди, во-первых, текила – это банально, во-вторых, я не думаю, что текила – это хорошая идея, в-третьих, это «лизни-выпей-закуси» совсем, - только и успел сказать Хаус.

В этот момент Лиза чувственно провела языком по своей руке, смахнув щепотку соли, выпила залпом рюмку текилы и закусила кусочком лайма.

-... сексуально, - с трудом закончил Хаус и сглотнул.

Добрая мужская половина посетителей бара «облизывалась», наблюдая за этой картиной: они привыкли видеть здесь девушек, ищущих клиентов или приключений, а не роскошных женщин в компании калек.

- А вы что будете? – отвлек бармен Хауса от мыслей.

- Что? Двойной виски.

Сделав один большой глоток и попросив бармена «повторить», Грег обрел дар речи:

- Что ты вытворяешь?

Лиз никак не отреагировала и выпила еще одну рюмку.

- Кадди!

- Эй! Зачем кричать?! Так и оглохнуть недолго! – она была раздражена.

- Что ты делаешь?!

- Хах? – недоуменно глянула на него Лиз.

- Бутылка текилы! – чуть тише уже сказал Грег. – Я и не думал, что ты такая пьяньчуга! Ты и так уже выкурила косяк. Я полагал, мы сюда по делу приехали, а не напиваться. Я не собираюсь тебя вытаскивать из дерьма, в которое ты можешь попасть, напившись! – почти шепотом и безумно серьезно произнес Хаус.

- Еще неизвестно, кого спасать придется. Твое здоровье! – и она выпила еще одну рюмку.

Хаус шокированно посмотрел на Кадди: на ее лице было написано, что она собирается осушить литровую бутыль в ближайшие 20 минут. Остановить ее он не мог: пусть лучше напивается в его компании, чем в компании какого-нибудь урода, сидящего в этом баре. Но сам он решил больше не пить – хоть кто-то в их паре должен был сохранить здравый рассудок. Хаус принял немного викодина и сказал:

- Кадди, давай с тобой договоримся: мы пришли сюда по делу, а ты решила наклюкаться, как будто у тебя это последняя возможность в жизни…

- Что ты предлагаешь? – спросила Лиз, осушая очередную рюмку. – Будешь? – она показала на бутылку текилы.

- … предлагаю тебе помедленнее пить, а то ты мне точно проиграешь. И давай уже слушать музыку, в конце-то концов! Мы тут по делу. И я хочу красиво выиграть.

- Хорошо, - Кадди уже была «готова», но все же какая-то часть ее сознания все еще оставалась трезвой.

***

Хаусу понравилась песня под номером пять: бас-гитарист творил просто чудеса во время ее игры. Кадди до сих пор не определилась со своим выбором, да она и не могла, так как была уже почти в бессознательном состоянии.

В начале 10 песни Лиз выпила последнюю каплю своей текилы:

- Еще…. Текииилы, - невнятно произнесла она.

- Куда наливаешь?! Не видишь, что ей хватит?! – раздраженно сказал Хаус бармену.

- Слушай… вот только… папочку опять не разыгрывай из себя, ладно?! Еще текииилы! Или водки!

- Кадди! Я серьезно! Куда ты идешь?

- В туалет…… или нельзя уже?! – она выпучила глаза и развела руками.

- Давай провожу, - Хаус уже начала бесить эта ситуация. Он приподнялся со стула и взял ее за руку.

- Нет! Не трогай меня! – почти завизжала Лиз, обрыкиваясь от Грега, чем обратила еще раз похотливое внимание посетителей бара. - Я… еще… в состоянии дойти сама!

Хаус проводил пошатывающуюся Лизу взглядом, вызвал такси и стал терпеливо ее ждать, чтобы отвезти домой.

Музыканты заиграли 11 мелодию… В ней было мало от рока… она была похожа на «After dark» Тарантино только в несколько раз тяжелее и в десятки раз сексуальнее.

- Эй! А твоя подружка – горячая штучка! – улыбнулся бармен, показывая Хаусу взглядом в сторону.

Грег обернулся…

Лиза…

Она стояла босиком на столе. В ее руках была бутылка водки. Она пила напиток из горлышка, чувственно двигаясь в такт музыке, чем приводила в неописуемый восторг всех мужчин в баре.

- Что же она творит такое?! – спросил сам себя Хаус.

- Да ладно! Оставь ты девчонку в покое! Пусть развлекается, - ответил бармен, думая, что вопрос был обращен ему.

Хаус взял сумочку Кадди, встал и рывком бросился к Лиз, пока та не натворила еще больших глупостей.

- Ты куда?! А заплатить?

- Черт с тобой! – Хаус быстро бросил на стойку двадцатку.

- Ну что, мальчики? Вам нравится эта песня? – прокричала Кадди, танцуя. Каждое ее новое движение было раскрепощеннее предыдущего. Она начала медленно снимать пиджак, дразня публику. – Я не слышу, - она бросила пиджак в ревущую толпу, окружившую столик.

Лиз уже было начала потихоньку стягивать с себя футболку на радость посетителей бара, как сквозь толпу сумел прорваться Хаус. В правую руку, в которой он держал трость и сумочку Лизы, он взял ее босоножки, а левую протянул ей:

- Спускайся! Нам пора!

- Что?! Я никуда с тобой не пойду, правда, мальчики? – она громко объявила. Толпа ее радостно поддержала.

- Давай быстро спускайся! Сейчас же!

- Ты продул, Хаус! Смирись! – сказала она, продолжая танцевать.

После этого Хаус понял, что пора приступать к более активным действиям. Публика становилась все злее, что какой-то тип мешает им смотреть такое шоу. Собравшись с силами, Грег каким-то чудом стянул Кадди со стола и взвалил ее себе на левое плечо. Она кричала, упиралась, билась и кусалась, а он быстро, пока были силы, вышел с ней на улицу, где их уже ждало такси.

Запихнув ее в машину, он на автомате назвал водителю свой адрес.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Глава **__**X**_

В машине Лиза продолжала все так же, а может, и более свирепо, отбиваться.

- Куда ты меня везешь?! Остановите машину! Я хочу выйти!

Хаус только успевал уворачиваться от ее ударов и «когтей». «Действительно, как кошка», - подумал он, когда заметил в ее глазах нечто звериное.

- Как! Ты! СМЕЕШЬ! Меня! Трогать?! Хватать?! – не унималась Лиза. – Ты – МАНЬЯК!

Битва шла уже 10 минут.

Таксист было начал беспокоиться, не помогает ли он насильнику. На его попытки спросить у Лиз, знает ли она Хауса, тот огрызнулся:

- Конечно, она знает меня! Я ее муж! Или у тебя еще есть причина, по которой красивая женщина станет ходить ночью по барам с калекой?

- Он врет! – Кадди продолжала избивать Грега. – Я его не знаю!

- Она выпила почти две бутылки водки – у нее бред, не слушай ее.

Дорога заняла всего 20 минут. Еще бы лишние пять – и Хаус не выдержал и дал бы ей пощечину, чтобы хоть как-то утихомирить. Он расплатился с водителем и принялся насильно вытаскивать Кадди из машины.

- Оставь меня! Я хочу домой! Куда ты меня привез? – кричала она, пинаясь и кусаясь.

«И откуда в ней столько гнева и энергии? – недоумевал Грег. – Другая на ее месте давно бы отключилась или заночевала в обнимку с унитазом».

Он фактически вынес ее из такси, а затем почти за шиворот повел в свой дом. Лиз не переставала буянить ни на секунду. Хаус с трудом впихнул ее в свою квартиру и предусмотрительно закрыл входную дверь на ключ.

- Я хочу домой! Как ты смеешь? – казалось, она еще больше разозлилась.

- Да твоего отца инфаркт хватит, если он увидит свою идеальную дочку в таком виде! Проспись лучше!

В этот момент Грег забыл о том, что надо уворачиваться от Лизы, за что получил от нее удар в пах и глубокую царапину на щеке.

На несколько секунд от боли у него потемнело в глазах. Хаус согнулся пополам, схватившис за причинное место, но быстро пришел в себя, вспомнив, что эта дикарка еще не упокоилась. В гневе он взял Кадди за левое запястье:

- Ну всё, моя дорогая! МОЕМУ терпению пришел конец! Хочешь развлекать пьяных верзил в баре – изволь. Но еще хоть одна подобная выходка – и я забуду о своем принципе не бить женщин! – он силком ее куда-то повел.

- Куда ты меня тащишь! Хаус! Отпусти руку! Мне больно! – в ее голосе послышался страх.

Грег запихнул Лиз в ванную комнату и, не отпуская ее руку, включил в душе холодную воду.

- Что ты делаешь? Как ты смеешь со мной так обращаться? Я тебе не шлюха какая-то! Отпусти меня, маньяк! Ненормальный! Идиот озабоченный! – кричала Кадди, брыкаясь.

- Сначала отрезвись немного! - Хаус резким движением затолкнул ее под холодный душ.

Грег продолжал держать ее за руку. Еще полминуты Лиз продолжала отчаянно биться, но затем ее гнев резко сменился душераздирающим плачем.

- Черт возьми, Лиза! Что же ты с собой делаешь?! – повысил голос Хаус.

Она подняла глаза. В этот момент она была такой маленькой и беззащитной...

«Боже, что же делаю я?» - подумал Грег и поцеловал ее...

***

Так сладко она уже давно не спала. Ей было тепло, хорошо и неодиноко – даже во сне она это чувствовала и осозновала.

Непривычно громко и неприятно зазвонил телефон. С трудом, не открывая глаз, Лиз заставила себя наощупь найти телефонную трубку на прикроватной тумбочке, которая тоже располагалась немного странно.

- Алло, – хрипло пробормотала она.

- Извините, кажется, я ошибся номером, - послышался с другого конца знакомый голос.

Трубку повесили.

Кадди настолько тянуло в сон, что она тут же задремала. Через минуту опять кто-то позвонил.

- Да, - неохотно произнесла Лиза.

- Кадди?! – удивленно громко донеслось из трубки.

- Угу.

- Что ты делаешь у Хауса?

- У Хау..? – вопросительно повторила она, когда почувствовала, что ее кто-то обнимает, и чья-то рука, что лежала на ее талии, начала медленно, поигрывая пальцами, будто тело Лиз музыкальный инструмент, спускаться к бедрам.

Лиза открыла глаза и обнаружила, что находится в квартире Хауса. Молясь о том, что это страшный кошмар, она повернула голову и увидела игриво ухмыляющееся лицо Грега.

- Если это Уилсон, скажи, что у нас есть дела поинтересней, - он попытался ее поцеловать.

- Это тебя, - шокированно сказала Лиза, уворачиваясь от его губ, и грубо протянула трубку.

После она резким движением отодвинулась от Хауса, завернулась в простыню, предварительно осознав, что на ней ничего нет, вскочила с кровати и начала метаться по комнате.

- Что ты делаешь? – слегка усмехнувшись поинтересовался Грег. Тут он вспомнил, что Джеймс был еще на проводе. – Уилсон, перезвони... потом, - Хаус повесил трубку. – Это такая зарядка по утрам? Если да, то ты все равно уже ее проспала – сейчас полдень. Лучше иди ко мне.

- Мы ведь с тобой... не... Мы ПЕРЕСПАЛИ, Хаус? – почти истерическим тоном спросила Кадди.

Лиза взялась обеими руками за голову, силясь вспомнить, что произошло ночью. В мыслях всплывали лишь отдельные картинки...

Кадди была готова на него наброситься с обвинениями во всех смертных грехах то ли из-за того, что не знала, как себя вести, то ли из-за того, что воспоминания об этой ночи вызвали у нее приятную дрожь внизу живота.

- Что-то не так? – спросил Грег

Он подошел к ней и попытался обнять. Лиза отшатнулась от него и растерянно проговорила:

- Ты еще спрашиваешь? Мы переспали...

- Да, точно. Как я мог забыть? – глаза Хауса забегали по комнате.

- ... и я...

- И ты?

- Я просто не ожидала, что...

- Что мы переспим? – он посмотрел на нее испытывающим взглядом.

- Да, что все повторится, - через несколько секунд она добавила, - опять.

- Ну, не все...

- Я даже толком ничего не помню... сплошная каша в голове...

- Понятно, - разочарованно протянул Грег. – Это даже к лучшему. У меня, знаешь ли, тоже плохая память на такие вещи. Никогда не мог запомнить, с какой проституткой я уже спал, а с какой - нет. А всегда хочется разнообразия.

Возникла неловкая пауза.

- Что с твоим лицом? – Лиза заметила достаточно глубокую царапину у него на щеке.

- Это я у тебя должен поинтересоваться, что с моим лицом было такое, что ты решила его немного подправить.

- Это я, да? – Кадди еще больше смутилась. – Прости, иногда я себя не контролирую.

- Признаться, я это заслужил: стащил со стола пьяного администратора госпиталя, который решил станцевать приватный танец.

- Что?

- Ты разве не помнишь, как хотела поразвлечь пьяных головорезов в том баре? – он ухмыльнулся. – Ты так профессионально это делала. Я было решил, что у тебя подработка такая... надо же тебе как-то зарабатывать деньги на маечки и юбочки.

- Я-я-я, - Лиза открыла рот от удивления. – Кажется, мне пора, - она решила побыстрее ретироваться, пока не поздно.

Постепенно отрывки прошлой ночи всплывали в ее голове: она вспомнила, как поспорила с Хаусом, как они поехали в какой-то бар, как ей вздумалось напиться, как ей внезапно захотелось потанцевать, потому что звучащая мелодия к этому располагала... пиджак... улюлюканье пьяных мужиков... такси.... квартира Хауса.

Она подняла глаза и увидела, что Грег изучающе смотрит на нее.

- Да, мне точно пора. Где мои вещи? – скорговоркой выпалила Лиз и огляделась.

- В ванной. Надеюсь, сушкой ты пользоваться умеешь, - буркнул он и, схватив из шкафа первые попавшиеся вещи, начал одеваться.

- Спасибо, - пробормотала она и поспешила в ванную комнату.

Перед ее глазами предстала картина последствий ночных событий. По всей ванной комнате были разбросаны их мокрые вещи так же, как и немногочисленные пузырьки Хауса, дверка душевой кабины была немного надломана, холодная вода до их пор была включена. От всего этого ей стало еще более неловко. Она устало провела рукой по лицу.

- Ты разобралась с... ты? – Хаус вопросительно взглянул на Лизу и выключил воду в душе. Он был полностью одет. – Что-то случилось? – он был удивлен, поняв, что Кадди уже десять минут стояла в ванной, ошарашенно озираясь по сторонам.

- Кажется, нам стоит поговорить, - взволнованно произнесла Лиза.

- Нет, не надо, - он быстро собрал ее вещи и кинул их в сушку. – Денег за разгром я с тебя требовать не собираюсь. К тому же я точно не помню, кто именно сломал дверку душа. По-моему, мы оба на нее навалились, - он собрался уходить.

- Ты что? Уходишь? Убегаешь, как... как, - Кадди не могла подобрать правильное слово.

- Мне надо идти за мотоциклом, который я ночью был вынужден оставить у бара. На журнальном столике найдешь деньги...

- Да как ты?.. Я не простит... – Лиза собиралась дать ему пощечину, но он успел остановить ее руку.

- ... на такси, потому что у тебя нет наличных, - спокойно закончил Грег и отпустил ее руку.

Лиз уже, наверное, в сотый раз за этот день покраснела: как она вообще могла подумать то, что Хаус хотел ей заплатить? Она сама себе удивилась, как и своей реакции на произошедшее ночью. Ей, с одной стороны, не хотелось придавать значение тому, что они вновь переспали, но, с другой стороны, хладнокровие Грега ее убивало. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он так просто мог выбросить из головы прошлую ночь.

- Мне жаль, что так получилось с твоим запястьем...

Кадди прищурилась, пытаясь понять, что он имеет в виду, а потом обратила внимание на то, что ее левое запястье было украшено браслетом из синяков.

- ... и вот, держи, - он протянул ей что-то скомканное. – Я нашел их на прикроватной лампе. Всегда знал, что ты предпочитаешь красное белье, - на этом Грег опять собрался уйти, но неожиданно остановился в дверях и холодно, не поворачиваясь к ней лицом, добавил. – Не забудь прикрыть за собой дверь.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Глава **__**XI**_

- Где ты была?! Я уже все больницы, морги и полицейские участки обзвонила! – начала отчитывать дочь Ирис, сидя на диване в гостинной, как только увидела Лиз в холле. – Все в порядке, детка? – миссис Кадди заметила какую-то безысходность в глазах дочери.

Лиза отрицательно покачала головой и разрыдалась.

- Детка! Иди сюда!

Кадди послушно подошла ближе, легла на диван и положила голову матери на колени.

- Тебя кто-то обидел?

Лиза опять отрицательно покачала головой.

- А в чем тогда дело? Не хочешь говорить? Ну ладно тогда, – Ирис гладила дочку по голове.

***

Лиз проснулась от звонка в дверь.

Мать подложила ей под голову подушку и накрыла пледом. Часы на камине показывали восемь вечера. В госпиталь она уже не попала. Голова жутко раскалывалась – точно не черная полоса, а задница, раз даже похмелье приходит с опозданием.

Раздался еще один визгливый звонок в дверь.

- Кто-нибудь может открыть эту дверь? У меня сейчас голова взорвется!

- Детка! Не нервничай! Это вредно и от этого появляются морщины, - крикнула Лизина мать, открывая дверь. – Привет, Грегги! Проходи! – радостно сказала она.

«Хаус? Какого черта он пришел?» - Лиза была явно недовольна.

- Нет, спасибо. Я просто хотел узнать, с Кадди все нормально? Она не появлялась в госпитале целый день. Мобильный и домашний отключены. Пейджер молчит. В госпитале вся работа встала...

- Как мило, что ты волнуешься!

- Я не волнуюсь, просто...

- Это я все отключила. Она такая расстроенная сегодня была. Придушила бы гада, из-за которого моя детка так плакала, - предупреждающе сказала Ирис. - Представляешь, она не ночевала дома! У нее в синяках левое запястье и она вся в засосах! – чуть тише закончила она. – Бог знает, что она могла вытворять этой ночью.

- Да... я знаю...

- Знаешь? Откуда?

Хаус понял, что проболтался и поспешил ретироваться, как шкодливый кот:

- Ну-у-у, я пошел.

- А что с твоей щекой? – подозрительно спросила Ирис. – Ты был с... ?

- Мама, кажется, Хаусу уже пора, - вмешалась в разговор Лиз, прикрывая волосами следы поцелуев Хауса, которые не оказались такими невидимыми. Она не хотела, чтобы Хаус сказал что-нибудь лишнее.

- С тобой все нормально? – невольно поинтересовался Хаус.

Вид у Лиз был, действительно, неважный. Да и глаза были опухшими то ли от слез, то ли спросоня.

- Все в порядке, Хаус! Тебе пора! Иди! – раздраженно прошипела Кадди и показала взглядом на улицу.

- Я приготовила фаршированную рыбу. Оставайся на ужин, – предложила Ирис.

Грег очень хотел поговорить с Лизой, потому...

- С удовольствием.

- Вот и отлично! У вас еще есть минут пять. Развлекайтесь, дети мои, - весело сказала миссис Кадди и прошла на кухню.

- Какого черта?! – процедила сквозь зубы Лиз, направляясь в гостинную.

Грег последовал за ней. Даже в такой ситуации он не мог не оценить вид на Кадди сзади. Она села на диван, он – на журнальный столик перед ней.

- И что ты здесь делаешь?

- Кадди, я.... я пришел еще раз извиниться... за свою грубость...

- Смотри не побей рекорд по принесению извинений, по-моему, ты уже перевыполнил свой план на десятки лет вперед.

- И еще, мне кажется, нам все-таки стоит...

- Тебе неправильно кажется – не стоит, - Лиза утомленно моргнула. – Послушай, - она чуть придвинулась к нему, - мы уже с тобой поняли, что произошло, разве нет? – она посмотрела ему в глаза. – Зачем все осложнять ненужными разговорами?

- Лиза, - Грег запнулся и опустил глаза на баночку викодина, которую крутил в руках.

Кадди удивленно сдвинула брови: Хаус уже давно не называл ее по имени.

- Мы не дети, чтобы... чтобы отождествлять секс с чем-то... большим, чем, - ее голос звучал неуверенно. – Я была пьяна, ты, - Лиз сделала паузу, - не очень пьян, но будем считать, что марихуану не стоит смешивать с викодином. Ты в каком-то роде спас меня, а я была тебе очень благодарна. И моя благодарность и твоя совесть на время переместились и оказались между... в общем, в другом месте. Ведь все было именно так, нет? – она с надеждой на него посмотрела. – А те слова этой ночью... мы оба были не особо адекватны и-и-и не стоит их принимать слишком близко...

Грег все еще не поднимал глаза.

Между ними вновь выросла непреодолимая Великая Китайская стена. Ниточка, которая связывала их уже столько лет, вновь ослабла.

Хаус, будучи уверен, что никто, кроме Кадди, не увидит, открыл пузырек и принял несколько таблеток.

- Что это у тебя, Грегги? – раздался из-за спины голос Ирис. Она вырвала у него из рук баночку. – Викодин? И давно ты на нем сидишь, Грегори?

- Мама! У него болит нога!

- Да хоть задница! – парировала Ирис.

Лиза улыбнулась.

- Детка, ты меня знаешь: я всегда на твоей стороне. Хаус станет евреем - и нас возненавидят еще больше. Но я все равно уважаю твой выбор. Но спать с наркоманом я тебе не разрешаю!

- О, Боже, - Лиз тяжело вдохнула: ее мать всегда умела «расслабить» обстановку.

***

На удивление Лиз, ужин прошел очень даже неплохо. Она поразилась, насколько ладят между собой ее мать и Грег. Они не переставали подтрунивать и подшучивать друг над другом весь вечер. Ирис решила помогать Хаусу в прохождении гиюра, так что он получил еще одно приглашение на ужин, потом еще одно, и еще, и еще - Грег ужинал у Кадди всю неделю, а в госпитале систематически «засыпал» на время своих дежурных часов в клинике или прогуливал их под предлогом изучения истории еврейского народа под шефством Ирис, которая «поселилась» в больнице.

«Жизнь налаживается, - думала Лиз перед сном. – Хаус пытается меня позлить, а я злюсь. Надо бы ему напомнить про наш спор».

Внезапно во входную дверь кто-то начал нагло стучать палкой.

- У тебя уже привычка вламываться ко мне домой ночью. Родители спят! – шепотом прокричала Лиза, впуская в дом Хауса, который тут же прошмыгнул в гостинную. – Ты пару часов назад ушел. Что-то забыл? Тору? Викодин? – раздраженно и полусонно процедила Кадди, завязывая потуже халат.

- Уилсон сегодня в пять утра прилетает, - как-то сокрушенно объявил Хаус и проглотил таблетку наркоты.

- Ну, - Лиза устроилась на диване, - это логично. Ведь сегодня понедельник, а отпуск я давала всего на неделю. А еще сегодня понедельник - и мне вставать в шесть утра. А сейчас час ночи! Будешь? – она показала на вызочку с шоколадными конфетами на журнальном столике, которую мама поставила «для уюта», и развернула одну конфетку.

Хаус подозрительно посмотрел на Кадди, затем на конфеты, сел на столик и продолжил:

- Я так и знал, что его нельзя было одного отправлять.

Лиз удивленно подняла брови, прожевывая конфетку.

- Он женится!

Лиз чуть не подавилась конфетой:

- Что?!

- Он встретил какую-то там несчастную разведенку Натали - и вот: они нашли друг друга.

- Хаус, - улыбнулась Лиза, - не волнуйся, ты не потеряешь своего друга. А теперь я пойду спать. Если у тебя проблемы, разбуди своего психотерапевта или дождись Уилсона.

- Ага, сама нашкодила и в кусты?

- Кто?! Я нашкодила?!

- Ты! Кто хотел меня с Уилсоном в Тайланд отправить? Ты! А они, к твоему сведению, встретились в самолете!

- У него была альтернатива - Арктика. Но билеты, по-видимому, были лишь в Тайланд. По-моему, после их судьбоносной встречи я имею право претендовать на роль подружки невесты. Ты как думаешь? - издевательским тоном спросила Кадди.

- Да уж. Вы точно с ней сойдетесь, – поморщился Грег.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Обе из одного племени, самки богомолов!

- Тебе-то я голову не откусила. Значит, у Уилсона есть таки шанс выжить. Кстати, я каждое утро полчаса убиваю на тщетные попытки хоть как-то замазать следы твоей страсти. Вроде уже взрослый мужчина, а вместо бриллиантового колье даришь засосы, как мальчишка четырнадцати лет.

- Хочу заметить, что ты тогда совсем не жаловалась, а, скорее, постанывала от удовольствия.

- Ты посмотри на мое запястье? – она ему продемонстрировала свою левую руку и следы его пятерни на ней. - По госпиталю ходят слухи о том, что я стала жертвой насильника. Интересно, кто бы мог выдумать такую глупость?

- Понятия не имею, - Хаус невинно посмотрел на нее.

- Но, представляешь, это еще не самая нелепая сплетня. Чья-то задница запустила утку о том, что я люблю садо-мазо.

- Да так и есть. Если вспомнить...

- Не будем вспоминать, - отрезала Лиза. - Что ты сказал Уилсону? Я должна знать легенду. Как ты ему объяснил, что я тогда подняла трубку?

- Я признался ему в том, что решил познать твой, не сомневаюсь, глубокий внутренний мир гинекологическим путем.

- Хаус, с меня и так достаточно грязи!

- Ну ладно,уговорила. Я ему сказал, что бармен-головорез забрал у меня ключи от мотоцикла и мне пришлось вызвать «Скорую помощь Кадди», а затем мы занялись безудержным сексом.

- Я серьезно! – Лиза взяла еще одну конфетку.

- Сказал, что у меня был передоз...

Лиз виновато опустила голову: только эта неприятно лживая история могла хоть как-то сойти за правду.

- ... и ты меня изнасиловала. Ну-у-у, из ряда ролевых игр: я – законченный наркоман, ты –медсестра-изращенка.

Лиз улыбнулась.

- Спасибо.

- А вообще, Уилсон готов поверить во что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, что ты могла со мной переспать. Кстати, давно ты налегаешь на шоколад? ПМС у тебя только через несколько дней, так что для сладкого как-то рановато...

- Не волнуйся, я не беременна и папочку из тебя не сделаю.

- Ты приняла таблетку или...

- Вчера сделала тест, - ответила Лиз. – Я делала ЭКО три раза! И дважды не могла даже забеременеть. Уж тем более не получится залететь от наркомана с первого раза, - заявила Кадди с долей сарказма в голосе, выпроваживая Хауса из дома.

- А-а-а, таки ребенок-лузер номер 613 не захотел появиться на свет? – уже в дверях спросил Грег.

- То был номер 614 – я нашла Уилсона в криобанке.

- Что? Правда? – выпучил глаза Хаус.

- Нет, – улыбнулась Кадди. – Спокойной ночи, Хаус, - она закрыла за ним дверь.


	12. Chapter 12

опять же прошу прощение за медицину (просьба всем врачам или вообще людям, деятельность которых хоть как-то связана с медициной, пропустить небольшой медицинский моментик)

_**Глава **__**XII**_

- Они уже сегодня подают заявление в ратушу! – без приглашения зашел в кабинет Кадди Хаус.

- Они выбрали прекрасный день для этого, не находишь? – зевнула Лиз, расфасовывая документы по стопочкам в шкафу.

- Она две недели назад получила развод.

- Уилсон отличный психотерапевт, - ответила Лиз, продолжая разбирать документы. – Кстати, сейчас 12. Почему ты не занимаешься с мамой? Ты уже все 613заповедейвызубрил?

- Что ты. Мы еще сидим на многострадальной истории еврейского народа, - Хаус подошел к двери.

- Хаус, в 4 часа клиника, не забудь, - напомнила ему Лиз. – И еще. Я тут сегодня ночью лежала и думала о тебе.

- Ты фантазировала? – Грег немного возбудился от заявления Кадди. - И в каких извращенных позах ты меня представляла?

- Я тебя представляла в извращенной позе читающего двухчасовые лекции по диагностике раз в неделю в течение полугода. Знаешь, это так заводит, - безумно сексуально сказала Лиз с легким придыханием и обворожительной улыбкой и поудобнее расположилась в своем кресле, положив ноги на стол.

- Такую позу я не могу себе позволить – я инвалид, если ты забыла, - он показал ей свою трость.

- Так что, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Кадди, - сейчас быстро на изучение истории моего народа, а то маме дома скучно: папа нашел какого-то старого любителя шахмат. В 4 – в клинику. До восьми, - уточнила Лиза. – А завтра к этому всему прибавится еще и лекция в два часа.

- Ты нечестно выиграла! У меня нет такой груди, - обиженно выпалил Грег.

- Зато у тебя задница более упругая.

- Неудивительно, что вас не любят! – проворчал Хаус, поворачиваясь к выходу.

- Ты продул, Хаус. И ты мне должен. Кстати, ты вылечил своего безнадежного?

- Да, еще позавчера: его печень пережарилась...

- «Пере-» что?.. Он с Аляски!

- Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? – с надеждой спросил Хаус голосом психолога, увидев из кабинета до боли знакомое лицо Ирис в клинике.

- Иди зубри историю. Сам хотел с мамой познакомиться.

- Садистка!

- Мазохист!

Оба обменялись презрительными взглядами.

Но не прошло и двух минут, как...

- Мама? – Лиз вопросительно посмотрела на мать, только что вошедшую вместе с Грегом в кабинет.

- Детка, сегодня мы будем заниматься у тебя.

Лиза подняла брови.

- Дело в том, что твой кабинет прямо-таки пронизан духом еврейства, - самодовольно ответил Хаус.

- Ты находишь? Предлагаешь мне на входе звезду Давида повесить? – Лиза посмотрела на часы и встала из-за стола.

- Лучше повесь табличку на... А куда это ты собираешься? – Грег принюхался и присмотрелся к начальнице. – Ты надушилась и губы накрасила. О мой Бог, и грудь у тебя сегодня кажется на полразмера больше! Это плохой знак, да? – он прищурился.

- Это знак того, что я, чтобы вам не мешать, ухожу пообедать, - Лиза была крайне довольна тем, что Хаус потерпел фиаско в своей попытке ее позлить.

- Что за ланч? – Грег встал у двери, дабы не дать Лиз выйти.

- О, это очень важный ланч по решению вопроса о придаче госпиталю, - она убрала с лица выбившуюся прядь волос, - еврейского духа, чтобы тебя на изучение Торы даже туалет вдохновлял, - на этих словах Лиз резко открыла дверь и выскочила из кабинета.

- Я сейчас приду, - бросил Ирис Грег, которая все это время восхищенным взглядом наблюдала за перепалкой.

Он не без труда догнал Кадди у ее машины и перегородил ей путь:

- С кем обедаешь?

- Вы с мамой так быстро закончили? – Лиза попыталась увернуться от Грега.

- Я все равно узнаю из твоего ежедневника или компьютера. Дело лишь в том, что оттуда я узнаю не только это.

- У тебя нет ключа от ящика в столе, и ты не знаешь пароль на компьютере, - Кадди все еще пыталась обойти Хауса или как-нибудь улизнуть от него.

- Пароль «заноза в заднице».

- Откуда ты?..

- Ты предсказуема. А ключ - вот он, - Грег вытащил по-женски крохотный ключик из кошелька.

- У тебя есть дубликат?

- 300 долларов творят чудеса. Особенно, когда Триттер лишает тебя единственной радости в жизни, - ухмыльнулся Хаус.

- Не забудь мне сказать, чтобы я сменила пароль и замок. А лучше я себе еще один сейф поставлю. И спасибо, что напомнил: у Триттера скоро день рождения. Надо его поздравить.

Лиза пыталась изо всех сил сделать вид, что она недовольна. Но она почему-то была абсолютно непротив такого наглого и грубого вмешательства в ее личную жизнь и даже немного восхитилась изобретательностю Грега.

- Так с кем ланч?

- Со спонсором, - сдалась Лиз.

Хаус всем своим видом показал, что ждет продолжение рассказа.

- Тебе всю его биографию рассказать? – возмутилась Кадди.

- Я люблю интересные истории.

- Мне некогда, Хаус! Я опаздываю! – Лиза опять попыталась уйти от него, но у нее ничего не получилось.

- Опять посреди рабочего дня идешь с кем-то кувыркаться? – громко спросил Грег, завидя нескольких членов совета правления, проходивших мимо.

- Дэвид Голдберг. 48 лет. Что? – Лиз увидела выпученные глаза Хауса. – Да, он еврей.

- Богатый еврей, - поправил ее Грег.

- Не женат, - Кадди остановилась, полагая, что этой информации достаточно.

- Я тебя слушаю, - Хаус показал, что сильно заинтересован в краткой биографии этого Голдберга.

- Прочитал о нашем госпитале в журнале «Эндокринология» и решил помочь.

- Это случайно не тот сексуально озабоченный журнал, в котором поместили фотографии твоей груди на каком-то симпозиуме по эндокринологии во всех ракурсах и позах?

Лиза хитро улыбнулась.

- Это свидание?!

- Я бы сказала «прослушивание», - Кадди наконец удалось сесть в машину.

- И кто кого прослушивать будет? – Хаус не мог не оставить последнее слово за собой.

- Пока, Хаус, - игриво сказала Лиза и умчалась в ресторан, оставив Грега в полном замешательстве.

- Вау! Я и не думал, что тебя можно увидеть на стоянке дальше, чем в 15 метрах от госпиталя, - проходил мимо Уилсон. Он только что подал заявление и был безумно счастлив. – Это парковочное место Кадди, - Джеймс подозрительно посмотрел на друга. – Думаешь, как бы ей напакостить, да? Собираешься гвоздиков подбросить? Или стеклянных осколков? А-а-а, нет, не говори, я знаю: хочешь написать на ее табличке что-нибудь типа «Спонсоры, налетайте!».

- Да нет, я тут просто стою, наслаждаюсь природой, так сказать. Но твоя идея мне нравится, - он достал свой любимый маркер из кармана пиджака.

- Эй! Я пошутил.

- Я тоже, - Хаус принял очередную дозу.

Друзья пошли к госпиталю, где у входа Грега уже поджидала Ирис.

- Спасешь меня от нее – и я не скажу твоей будущей жене, что ты трансвестит.

- Но это неправда!

- Но она-то этого не знает.

- Знаешь, что? Сам разбирайся с мамой Кадди! Тебя хотели спасти, но ты ведь все отлично знаешь сам. Вот и выплывай теперь. Ты выплывешь, - Уилсон обнадеживающе взглянул на Грега. – Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что именно никогда не тонет.

- Ты куда?

- Пройду через другой вход. Не хочу опять выслушивать ремарки про свою непородистость.

- Трус! И какой ты друг после этого?!

Джеймс лишь махнул рукой на Хауса и пошел в сторону скорой помощи. А Грег поплелся выслушивать очередную лекцию об иудеях. К слову сказать, он уже научился совмещать это с чтением комиксов и игрой в gameboy. Все равно от Ирис он не мог никуда спрятаться: она вынюхивала его, где бы он не находился. У Хауса даже возникли смутные подозрения, что она на него жучок поставила.

***

Лиз опоздала на обед на десять минут – не слишком хорошо для деловой встречи. Каково же было ее удивление, когда оказалось, что очередной спонсор Принстон Плейнсборо еще не появился.

«А по телефону он казался таким милым», - подумала Кадди после 20 минут ожидания.

Как раз в этот момент к столику подошел он.

- Прошу прощение, что заставил вас ждать. Весь Манхэттен стоит. Дэвид Голдберг, - он поцеловал Лиз руку.

- Лиза Кадди, - улыбнулась Лиз. – Кажется, мы с вами уже были заочно знакомы по телефону.

- Я еще раз убедился, что ничто не может заменить живое общение.

Лиза не знала, как ей реагировать. Внешность Лучиано Шафира и обаяние Аль Пачино в сочетании с приятным баритоном – дьявольская смесь, если учесть его искреннее желание вложить в госпиталь несколько десятков миллионов долларов и тот факт, что он до сих пор не женат.

На обсуждение пожертвования у них ушло от силы 10 минут: Дэвид прекрасно знал, сколько и на что он хотел дать деньги. Оставшееся время Дэвид предложил посвятить тому, чтобы «узнать друг друга получше».

Окончив юридический факультет Гарварда, Голдберг начал работать в юридической конторе. В 30 лет он уже открыл свою юридическую фирму, которая впоследствии стала одной из крупнейших в США. Потомок русских эмигрантов по материнской линии (его русским происхождением Лиз была приятно удивлена), он выбрал нужный момент для вложения своих средств в российскую экономику, став одним из совладельцев крупной нефтяной компании.

- Так ты не замужем? – резко сменил тему Дэвид после описания своей биографии.

- Ну, ты тоже не женат, - она немного смутилась.

- У тебя никого нет? Может, бойфренд? Мужчина? Любовник? Поклонник?

- По-моему, ты только что назвал почти одно и то же разными словами, - Лиз была удивлена и польщена его заинтересованностью в ее личной жизни.

- И куда смотрят мужчины, что тебя окружают?

- Не на то, на что нужно, и не с того ракурса, - она вспомнила о Хаусе. – Да и они все находятся в моем подчинении.

- Ты красива, умна и успешна. Что еще нужно мужчине? – он взял ее за руку.

- Ты еще не видел мою маму...

- Ты хочешь сказать, что это она у тебя женихов отбивает? – улыбнулся Дэвид, повернул ее ладонь лицевой стороной и собирался поцеловать. – А что с твоим запястьем?

Лиза быстро отдернула руку.

- Ничего, - чересчур нервно ответила Лиза: даже здесь Хаус сумел подгадить ей жизнь. - Уже три. Мне пора.

- Ты же босс, - Голдберг был ошарашен такой быстрой переменой. - Пользуйся своим положением. К тому же ты здесь со мной по делам госпиталя.

Кадди ему очаровательно улыбнулась. Ее в нем подкупало то, что он смотрел ей в глаза, а не в блузку. Не было ни колких комментариев по поводу ее гардероба, ни шуточек сексистского характера. Более обходительного мужчины Лиза не встречала в своей жизни. Она чувствовала себя с Дэвидом самой красивой и желанной, а они только познакомились! Продолжение их знакомства обещало быть интересным, но она должна была идти.

- Мы с тобой почти ничего не обсудили, а это уже злоупотребление властью.

- Организационные вопросы мы можем решить за ужином.

- Ты мне свидание назначаешь? – Лиза усмехнулась и многозначительно посмотрела на него.

- Если хочешь, мы назовем это «деловым ужином» - не меняет суть, - на этот раз он уже без лишних вопросов поцеловал ее запястье.

Лиза на него внимательно посмотрела и после недолгой паузы ответила:

- Можешь заехать за мной завтра в 9, - она немного привстала со стула.

Дэвид, как настоящий джентльмен, помог ей встать из-за стола.

- Мы выпили. Давай я тебя подвезу до госпиталя.

- Нет, спасибо. Не волнуйся. Я возьму такси.

- Я все равно буду проезжать мимо. Только оставь ключи от своей машины моему водителю – к вечеру она будет на парковке больницы.

Разумеется, Лиз, как умная девочка, разрешила ему себя уговорить.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Глава **__**XIII**_

- Голубки, вы целую неделю в Тайланде провели, как кролики! Может, хватит? – сказал только что отвязавшийся от Ирис Грег, застукав в кабинете Уилсона целующихся друга и его невесту.

- Зависть тебя не красит, Хаус, - оторвался от будущей супруги Джеймс. – Натали, мы с тобой вечером увидимся. Ты ведь еще вещи не разобрала.

- Да, я пойду, - ответила высокая брюнетка и поцеловала еще раз своего жениха. – Пока, Хаус, - она видела Грега всего два раза: утром в аэропорту и сейчас, - но ей уже не нравилась его дружба с Уилсоном.

- И как вам еще лицензию на брак дадут?

- Ты можешь хоть раз в жизни за меня просто порадоваться, Хаус? – возмутился Уилсон.

- За что? За то, что ты через год-другой опять ко мне переедешь после развода, который оберет тебя до нитки? Или за то, что ты думаешь не головой, а харей жидовской?

- Я и правда так на еврея похож?

- Ага, на лбу звезда Давида блестит, - пошутил Грег.

- Спасибо за поздравления, Хаус, - Уилсон прошел за стол.

Грег подошел к окну и начал присматриваться куда-то.

- Ты ведь сюда пришел, чтобы помешать нам с Натали, да?

- Дай мне свои очки!

- Зачем?

- Просто дай! – Хаус вырвал из рук Джеймса очки и надел их.

- Куда ты смотришь? – поинтересовался Уилсон, подходя к окну.

- Как ты думаешь, что это за машина?

- Которая? Лимузин, что у главного входа остановился?

Хаус посмотрел на Уилсона взглядом «Уилсон, ты идиот!» и промолчал.

- Ну, я бы дал этому мерсу штук ...эммм, полтора миллиона, не меньше. Оу, да это ведь новая модель. Думаешь, чей-нибудь сынок из Хэмптонса пожаловал к нам лечиться?

- Надеюсь, что это так. Иначе...

Тут из машины высунулся Дэвид и помог выйти Кадди.

- Это Кадди? – удивленно задал риторический вопрос Уилсон.- Мне показалось или он ее за талию приобнял? Он ее ЦЕЛУЕТ? – Джеймс сильно прищурился.

- Как ты думаешь, куда он ее поцеловал?

- Я не смог разглядеть – ты же забрал мои очки! Но я бы сказал, что он тянулся к щечке, а она подставила шейку...

Хаус вернул очки другу и направился к двери.

- Так ты сюда просто из вредности пришел? – ошеломленно спросил Уилсон.

- Нет. Дать совет Натали купить тебе брони-кольцо для защиты от несчастных пациенток, - быстро ответил Хаус и вышел из кабинета.

***

Лиз была довольна как никогда ранее. Дэвид, помимо своих внушительных внешних и материальных данных, был потрясающим собеседником, отличным слушателем, да и чувством юмора не был обделен.

«Чересчур идеальный, - думала Лиз. – Должен же в нем быть хоть какой-нибудь недостаток в противовес достоинствам!» Его семейное положение ее настораживало но он не производил впечатление жуткого бабника или закоренелого холостяка. Было видно, что этот мужчина привык добиваться того, чего хочет. И хотел он, определенно, ее. А Кадди была совсем не против закрутить головокружительный и ни к чему не обязывающий роман, который мог бы при желании иметь продолжение.

Окрыленная, она прошла в свой кабинет. На столе лежал необычайно красивый букет цветов. «Это саламандра, это нимфа, это богиня, это вакханка с горы Менад. Дэвид», - золотом было написано на карточке.

Лиз улыбнулась: они еще не успели попрощаться, а он уже успел ей прислать цветы.

- Красивый букет, - донеслось из другого конца кабинета.

- Я даже не хочу знать ни то, что ты делаешь в моем кабинете в мое отсутствие, ни то, как ты вообще сюда попал, ни то, что ты собираешься сказать, - она обратилась к Хаусу, пряча карточку под стопку документов. – Мне неинтересно.

Он подошел к ней и взял карточку из-под бумаг:

- Хммм... это саламандра, это нимфа, это богиня, это вакханка с горы Менад. Дэвид, - иронично, но с интонацией, прочитал Грег. – Недурно, только он спер это у Гюго. Кажется, это слова Гренгуара.

- Если думаешь меня поразить хорошим знанием литературы, то зря стараешься, - она вырвала из его рук карточку. – Единственное, чем ты меня можешь удивить, так это тем, что через 10 минут безропотно начнешь прием в клинике.

- Спорим, у него своя цветочная лавка с сотнями таких заготовленных карточек и фразочек?

- Как пересплю с ним, так и узнаю. Если бросит – ты прав. Если нет – он так, действительно, считает, а Гюго лишь...

- ... облачил в слова его чувства, - закончил за нее Хаус.

- Точно! Ты все схватываешь на лету! – она по-дружески похлопала его по плечу и попыталась вытолкнуть из кабинета.

- Ты же не собираешься с ним спать?

- А в чем дело, Хаус? Переживаешь за мое целомудрие или за него беспокоишься? Не волнуйся, во время секса со мной еще никто не пострадал.

- Боюсь, я вынужден нарушить твою статистику, - он показал ей на царапину, которая до сих пор не зажила.

- Ты еще что-то хотел сказать? – чуть зевая, пробормотала Лиз.

- Да, этот твой ухажер даже не знает, что орхидеи не твои любимые.

- Я в приципе люблю цветы, - возразила Лиза.

- Ну да, и богатеньких спонсоров. Как я мог об этом забыть? Не забудь надеть на следующую свиданку с ним юбчонку покороче и кофточку с более глубоким декольте. И в лифчик побольше ваты набей, – недовольно-наставительно проворчал Грег, выходя из кабинета.

Он честно отработал свои 4 часа в клинике.

«Наверное, покажет зубы завтра, когда отправлю его лекцию читать», - решила Лиза.

***

Она в приподнятом настроении вернулась домой.

- Детка, кто такой Дэвид?

Лиз еще не успела в дом зайти, а мать уже набросилась!

Отец как обычно сидел в гостинной, уткнувшиь носом в газету. С кухни шел вкусный запах.

- Хаус уже доложил? – Лиз не была удивлена осведомленностью своей матери. – Мммм, а что ты готовишь?

- Чолнт. Так что за Дэвид? – не унималась Ирис.

- Разве тебе Хаус еще не всю его подноготную выложил? – Лиза прошла на кухню, достала из холодильника минералку и сделала глоток.

- Он тебе дюжину букетов прислал. И все карточки с такими сладострастными фразочками, что аж тошно.

- Ты читала мои карточки? – Лиз возмутилась, откашливаясь, - она поперхнулась водой после заявления матери.

- А что такого? Я подумала, что это маньяк какой-то! Ну, какой нормальный мужчина будет слать такое количество цветов?

Кадди прошла в свою комнату – она вся утопала в цветах.

Ирис последовала за дочерью.

- Может, тот, кто хочет сделать мне приятное, мам?

Дурманящий аромат цветов опьянял. Орхидеи, розы, полевые... У Лиз закружилась голова то ли от смеси множества сладких запахов, то ли от предвкушения красивого романа с очаровательным мужчиной.

- Где карточки, мам?

- Держи послания своего извращенца, - миссис Кадди протянула дочери увесистую стопку.

- Спасибо, мам. Только в следующий раз ты все-таки дождись меня, ладно? И он не извращенец!

- Господи! – Ирис возвела глаза «к небу». – Я всего лишь беспокоилась. Потом, а как же Грегги?

- Даже продолжать этот разговор не собираюсь! – Лиза была жутко раздражена.

- Что он тебе такого сделал, что ты постоянно его отталкиваешь?

- Я его отталкиваю? Да, действительно, ничего он мне не сделал! Может, в этом и заключается главная проблема! А теперь я хочу немного отдохнуть!

Ирис поняла намек дочери и вышла из ее спальни, по-старчески проворчав что-то про неразборчивость Лизы в мужчинах, беспорядочные половые связи современной молодежи и ужин, который будет готов через 30 минут.

***

- Никаких безнадежных больных – скукота, - жаловался в это время Хаус Уилсону за кружечкой пива в баре после рабочего дня – сегодня от ужина у семейства Кадди он был свободен.

- У меня в отделении их полным-полно – присоединяйся, - поддержал друга Джеймс.

- Как ты думаешь, у них там что-то серьезное намечается?

- Под «ними» ты подразумеваешь мое второе «я» и Натали?

- Вы вообще клиника. Я говорю о Кадди и ее хахале, с которым она только сегодня познакомилась, а уже готова прыгнуть к нему в постель.

- А с каких это пор тебя так волнует личная жизнь Кадди?

- С чего ты взял, что она меня вообще волнует? Просто от ее отношений с ним прямо пропорционально зависит сумма, которую он даст или не даст госпиталю.

- То есть ты всей душой переживаешь за судьбу Принстон Плейнсборо? – Уилсон испытывающим взглядом посмотрел на друга. – Что ж. Тогда он даст много, - как бы в подержку своих слов Джеймс сделал внушительный глоток из кружки.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Глава **__**XIV**_

Утро следующего дня как всегда, впрочем, началось со скандала.

- Я не буду читать лекции по диагностике! – Грег в очередной раз ворвался в кабинет Кадди и стукнул тростью по столу.

За стеклянной дверью кабинета Лиза увидела разводящую руками Бренду а-ля «я сделала все, что могла».

Кадди оторвалась от бумажной рутины:

- Ладно, прочитай лекцию по нефрологии.

- Не буду.

- По эндокринологии, а то у меня времени нет.

Ответ был таким же.

- Онкологии? Уилсон занят, – она подняла брови.

Хаус опять отрицательно покачал головой.

- Неврологии? Наркологии? – предлагала Лиза, делая характерные ей жесты руками. - А лучше психологии, Хаус! Тебе пора лечиться! Уматывай в лекционный зал и можешь там хоть Ирак с Афганистаном диагностировать. Ты продул, Хаус. И ты мне должен.

Грег молча повернулся к ней спиной и вышел из кабинета.

- И что? Никаких подколов? Никаких замечаний по поводу моей груди или задницы? Ты вот так просто идешь читать лекцию? – Кадди догнала его на полпути в зал: она не могла поверить ни своим глазам, ни ушам.

- Иудаизм учит человеколюбию, - «просвященно» ответил Хаус и продолжил путь.

- Этому учат и другие религии! – крикнула Лиз удаляющемуся Грегу.

Лекция прошла на «ура» при полном аншлаге: не только студенты, но и некоторые сотрудники Принстон Плейнсборо, пришли послушать гениального диагноста.

***

Уже в пять часов вечера Лиза засобиралась домой: по дороге еще нужно было заехать в магазин подруги за новым вечерним платьем. Она всегда доверяла вкусу Джейн и накануне вечером позвонила ей, чтобы узнать, нет ли у той подходящего наряда. Платье оправдало и даже превысило на все 10 пунктов ожидания Лиз: все-таки ей всегда шел красный цвет.

В семь она была уже дома.

«Мы уехали к Смитам. Будем поздно. Мама и папа», - Лиз прочитала записку, лежавшую на камине.

«Даже хорошо, что они к друзьям отправились», - решила она.

Лиза прошла в свою комнату, где обнаружила очередной букет и огромную коробку с атласным бантом. С детской торопливостью и нетерпеливостью Лиз бросилась открывать подарок, в котором обнаружила потрясающее вечернее платье лазурного цвета. Оно было одновременно элегантным, по-английски сдержанным и в то же время невероятно чувственным. На карточке Кадди прочла: «На тебе оно будет смотреться в умопомрачительное число раз лучше».

Мало того, что платье было безумно дорогим. Мало того, что оно было ее размера. В придачу к нему она получила туфли, которые ей тоже подошли, сумочку, что ее удивило, и в тон к наряду шелковое кружевное белье, что ее уже немного озадачило.

Конечно, она уже не девочка и ее необязательно «уламывать» прогулками под луной, но такой подарок осмелится сделать не каждый муж своей супруге, а они еще даже не любовники.

Решив, что не надевать подарок, вернее, все его составляющие, будет невежливо (хотя, по ее мнению, дарить такое, едва зная человека, тоже не особо вежливо, даже не очень прилично), она облачилась в наряд.

Да, все-таки Дэвид был абсолютно прав: на ее по-девичьи миниатюрной фигурке платье смотрелось просто сногшибательно. Одно «но»: молния на спине никак не хотела застегиваться.

«Черт знает что!» - ругалась про себя Лиз.

Потратив на нее битый час, Кадди совсем расклеилась. Молния застегнулась на несколько сантиметров, и теперь Лиза не могла не только дальше ее застегнуть, но и растегнуть: ни надеть, ни снять это платье. Не просить же ей Дэвида помочь ей, а ведь он будет через каких-то пять минут!

Тут в дверь позвонили. Лиз, тихо ругаясь, пошла открывать Дэвиду.

- Хаус! Ну почему ты все время так не вовремя? Почему ты не стучал своей тростью?

Пару минут Хаус смотрел на нее, разинув рот. Наконец его голос «прорезался»:

- Твоя... твоя мама... она пригласила меня на ужин в 9.

- Вот старая сводница! Интересно, большой срок дают за убийство родителя в состоянии аффекта?

- С такими вопросами обращайся к Стейси. А почему я должен был стучать тростью? И ты так вырядилась для «тихого семейного вечера»? – он ей подмигнул.

- Потому что, если б ты постучал тростью, я бы не открыла, - Лиза решила проигнорировать его последний вопрос. – Но раз ты здесь, помоги мне застегнуть это платье! – Кадди недовольно повернулась к нему спиной.

- Хммм, так ты куда-то собираешься?

- Нет, Хаус, это ты куда-то собираешься. Застегивай эту молнию и уходи.

- То есть, если я не застегну ее, я могу остаться?

- Именно. Можешь остаться без работы.

Его красивые руки пианиста с легкостью заскользили по ее спине, пытаясь застегнуть это платье.

- Что ты делаешь? – взволнованно спросила Лиза, когда почувствовала, как все ее тело трепещит от его прикосновений.

- О, да ты у нас недотрога! Не волнуйся, я знаю, что к тебе нет никакого практического смысла приставать, если ты не пьяна или не под кайфом. Вернее, если ты не пьяна и не под кайфом, - добавил Грег. – Но если захочешь, мы, конечно, можем исправить эту ситуацию. Я могу тебе викодин одолжить... Та-а-ак...Вроде бы все...

- Спасибо, - Лиз повернулась к нему лицом.

- И кто такие идиотские платья покупает? Нет, только не говори мне, что... это он купил? – ошарашенно спросил Хаус.

- Это провокационный вопрос.

- И белье не в твоем духе подобрано... он тебе и это подарил? Вы же только что встретились! А он тебе уже нижнее белье дарит! – возмутился Грег.

- Ты что? Ревнуешь? – улыбнулась Лиза, приподняв брови.

- Нет, он мне напомнил меня в 14 лет: я тоже был неудовлетворенным идиотом без вкуса.

- За «без вкуса» спасибо, - прошипела Лиза.

- Я не в этом смысле...

- А в каком? – ее глаза загорелись странным огоньком.

Хаус не знал, что ответить Лиз. Его спас звонок в дверь.

- Только попробуй подать хоть какой-нибудь признак жизни! – шепотом пригрозила Кадди, заталкивая его на кухню.

Натянув на себя улыбку, она открыла дверь:

- Ты так рано, - она взмахнула своими длинными ресницами.

- Да, в этот раз я опоздал всего лишь на 10 минут. Прости, - он виновато улыбнулся и протянул очередной букет в знак сожаления.

Лиза посмотрела на часы: 9.10. Как она могла не заметить этого?

- Я скоро смогу открыть цветочный магазин, - улыбнулась она, принимая букет.

- Ты меня не пригласишь зайти?

- Нет, ты знаешь, мои родители... Они сейчас отдыхают.

Дэвид понимающе посмотрел на нее.

- Я только схожу за сумочкой. Я мигом, - продолжая улыбаться, Лиза захлопнула дверь перед носом Голдберга.

- Как ты можешь идти с этим идиотом на свидание? – спросил выбежавший с кухни Грег.

- Даже обсуждать с тобой это не хочу. Моя жизнь! Мое дело! – только она зашла в спальню за сумочкой, как услышала звук открывающейся входной двери.

- Милая, нехорошо заставлять гостей ждать на улице! Проходите, прошу вас.

Дэвид удивленно зашел в дом.

- Грег Хаус! Мы с Лизой коллеги. По работе и не только, – представился Грег, протягивая руку Голдбергу.

Дэвид еще более удивленно пожал ему руку.

- А вы, наверное, Дэвид Голдберг. Знаете, я хочу сказать вам «спасибо»: нашим отношениям с ней всегда хватало перчика, но вы им придали особую пикантность. Ну, вы понимаете, о чем я, - он озорно подмигнул гостю Лиз.

- Хаус! – Лиза была шокирована бесцеремонностью Грега. - Дэвид, ты все мог неправильно понять, – начала оправдываться она.

- Не уверен в этом.

- Да все ты правильно понял, дружище. Тебе пора. Пока, - ухмылялся Грег, подталкивая Голдберга к выходу.

- Дэвид, это мой уже, - Кадди посмотрела со злостью на Хауса, - бывший коллега. Представляешь, он бросает медицину ради работы клоуна. Совсем не смешно, Хаус, но спасибо за розыгрыш. Мы оценили твое чувство юмора, то есть его отсутствие. А теперь уходи из моего дома, и чтобы я не имела больше счастья видеть твою задницу здесь и где бы то ни было.

- А зря... Сама говорила, что она у меня упругая, - съязвил Грег.

- Пошел вон, – Лиза холодно показала ему на дверь.

Она почувствовала, как к ее глазам подступают слезы разочарования и смятения: что он вообще о себе возомнил? Как он смеет опять мешать ей? Зачем он это делает?

Хаус ушел, и ей на секунду показалось, что ее дом покинул не тот, кто должен был.

- Прости за эту сцену, - только и могла проговорить Лиз.

- Ты ведь сказала, что у тебя никого нет, - недоверчиво произнес Дэвид.

- Так и есть.

- Если бы он был равнодушен к тебе, эта сцена не произошла бы, и если бы ты к нему не испытывала никаких чувств...

- Я бы отреагировала так же, - продолжила Кадди за Голдберга. – Ты его не знаешь. Он, - она сделала небольшую паузу, чтобы подобрать правильное слово, - специфический человек... Между нами ничего нет.

- Но было.

- Я бы не смогла работать с человеком, с которым у меня были или есть отношения, - твердо заявила Лиза. - Давай просто... просто забудем об этом некрасивом эпизоде и не будем портить этот вечер.

- Ты готова? – он тепло ей улынулся.

- Да, - она взяла его за руку.

- Минутку. Я тебе еще не успел сказать, что ты сегодня выглядишь сногшибательно. Впрочем, как и всегда.

- Это полностью твоя заслуга.

- Но все-таки чего-то не хватает, - он игриво прищурился.

Только сейчас Лиза заметила в его руках черный бархатный футляр. Дэвид открыл его...

- Это... какая красота, - у Лиз захватило дыхание и зарябило в глазах от роскоши бриллиантового колье.

- Нет, красота – это ты, а колье - это всего лишь маленькое дополнение к подлинному произведению искусства.

- Дэвид, я... мне безумно приятно, но это... я не могу принять такой...

- Ты же говорила, что не хочешь портить вечер, - он ее перебил. – Так давай не будем это делать ненужными спорами. Позволь мне помочь его надеть.

Лиза послушно повернулась к нему спиной, чуть приподняв волосы. Когда колье коснулось ее, Лиз инстинктивно дотронулась до него, будто хотела проверить, настоящее ли оно.

Внезапно она почувствовала легкие прикосновения его губ на своем плече, затем на ключице, на шее. Его поцелуи становились все более требовательными, а руки с особым изяществом чуть касались ее тела.

Кадди безумно захотелось забыться в объятьях другого. Она закрыла глаза, и тут в памяти всплыли картины проведенной ночи с Грегом. От злости, что даже с другим мужчиной она продолжает о нем думать, Лиза поцеловала Дэвида, который ответил ей со всей страстью. Через какое-то время его губы вновь ласкали ее шею, а руки уже пытались растегнуть злосчастную молнию на платье Лиз...

Кадди сама не знала, что именно прозошло, но она была готова поклясться, что увидела лицо Хауса, услышала его слова, которые он ей сказал той ночью: «Тшшш. Я тоже». Воспоминания о проведенной ночи с Грегом никак не хотели ее оставлять.

- Хватит.

Дэвид так увлекся, что не даже не думал останавливаться.

- Я сказала: хватит! – Лиза с силой его оттолкнула.

- Что-то не так? – он тяжело дышал.

- Прости. Это слишком быстро. Твое внимание... Твои подарки... Это всё... Я тебя почти не знаю и...

- Так спрашивай, - он вновь к ней подошел вплотную и начал целовать.

- Нет! Я так не могу, - она увернулась от назойливого поклонника и отошла подальше. – Давай... давай просто поужинаем. Поговорим. Только не обижайся.

- Хорошо, - разочарованно ответил Голдберг.

- Спасибо, - Лиза ему улыбнулась и взяла его за руку. – Пошли?

- Да-а-а, - протянул он немного задумчиво.

***

Ужин проходил «по плану» хорошо, если не считать незримое присутствие Хауса везде. Нет, они с Дэвидом даже не поднимали эту тему, но Лиз никак не могла перестать думать о Греге.

Почему для них все так сложно? Люди сходятся и расходятся, а они не могут сделать ни того, ни другого...

- Лиза... Лиз... Кадди... Доктор Кадди!

- Что? – она очнулась от своих мыслей о Греге.

- Ты меня совсем не слушаешь. Все в порядке? – Дэвид чуть сжал ее руку.

- Что ты, - смутилась Лиза, - я слушаю. Я просто немного задумалась. Так что ты рассказывал мне о своем фонде?

- О каком фонде? Ты уверена, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? – забеспокоился Голдберг.

- Да, то есть, - она огляделась по сторонам, высматривая туалетную комнату, - я сейчас.

Она быстро побежала туда, оставляя Дэвида в легком замешательстве.

Ей были необходимы несколько минут, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок. Она открыла холодную воду и подставила под нее руки – ей это всегда помогало. Затем Лиза несколько раз глубоко вздохнула - и тут она поняла, что именно не так. Дело было даже не в Хаусе. Грег был тем, кто всегда сопутствует всему в ее жизни. Она научилась его не замечать или на время абстрагироваться от него, его поступков... Дело было в Дэвиде.

Кадди чувствовала себя с ним героиней дешевой мыльной оперы, главный герой которой остается неизменным, а вот его пристрастия сменяются с завидной регулярностью. Эти заранее подготовленные слова, какая-то излишняя торжественность и напыщенность, неимоверное количество цветов, дорогие подарки, - всё это, конечно, впечатляло, но не было в этом ни толики искренности. Всё было продумано заранее, всё было обыграно десятки раз еще до нее, только с другими актрисами в главной роли. Лиза не сомневалась, что этот мужчина ведет себя одинаково со всеми женщинами, которые его когда-либо интересовали.

Она понимала, что таких идеальных мужчин, каким казался Дэвид, просто не существует. Она на подсознательном уровне чувствовала фальш, что от него исходит. И как тут не думать о Греге? Как не вспоминать о нем? Ведь с ней он другой, не такой, как с другими, - она в этом не сомневалась.

«Но Дэвид... ведь он весьма щедрый спонсор, деньги которого пока не поступили на счет госпиталя», - обдумывала Лиз план дальнейших действий. Профессионализм взял в ней верх. Кадди обаятельно улыбнулась собственному отражению в зеркале и вернулась к столику, за которым ее поджидал Голдберг.

Остаток вечера она игриво поддерживала разговор и не переставала улыбаться. Лиз не могла сказать, что ей было это неприятно: все-таки Дэвид оставался все тем же привлекательным и обаятельным кавалером. Она просто наслаждалась моментом. Флирт таки тоже иногда весьма неплохая вещь.

По дороге домой в машине Лиза позволила Дэвиду чуть приобнять себя, одновременно сохраняя между ним и собой дистанцию. Вскоре машина остановилась у ее дома и они вышли из нее.

- Спасибо за прекрасный вечер.

- Классическая фраза, - грустно улыбнулся Голдберг.

- Какая тогда фраза не классическая? – она удивленно прищурилась.

- Ну, – он приблизился к Лиз и начал целовать ее шею, - к примеру: «Ты не хочешь ко мне зайти?» - шепотом произнес он, не отрываясь от нее.

Лиза немного отстранилась от поклонника:

- Издеваешься? Там мои родители, - она рассмеялась.

- Тогда поехали ко мне, - Дэвид опять подошел поближе. – Пробок нет. Через час мы...

- Зато утром есть, - она прервала его рассуждения.

- В воздухе не бывает, -он приобнял ее за талию. – И не говори мне, что в Принстон Плейнсборо нет посадочной площадки для вертолетов.

- Мне надо выспаться, - Лиза убрала его руку со своей талии. – А в твои планы это точно не входит, - затем она легко оттолкнула его. – Спокойной ночи, - Кадди по-детски чмокнула его в щеку, рассмеялась и побежала к дому.

Дэвид с едва заметной улыбкой посмотрел ей вслед: под его напором женщины сдавались через час-другой - эта продержалась уже два дня.

- Кажется, мисс Кадди не из легких добыч, да, сэр? – спросил Голдберга его шофер Сэм, который уже на протяжении 20 лет работал у него (ровно столько же он был его верным и преданным другом), когда тот сел в машину.

- Она очень красива, и... ее что-то отличает от других, ты не находишь? – задумчиво спросил он.

- Или вы увидели то, что отличает для вас мисс Кадди от ее предшественниц...

***

- Как ты могла прогнать Грега? Это невежливо, детка! Разве я тебя плохо воспитывала? – Ирис пыталась расстегнуть молнию на платье дочери.

- Мама, невежливо – это пытаться сорвать мое свидание. К тому же деловое свидание!

- Ага, размечталась... «деловое свидание»... Да я видела этого Дэвида через окно - в его голове нет ни одной официально-деловой мысли о тебе: он просто хочет с тобой переспать! – миссис Кадди удалось растегнуть платье.

- Что за пуританские взгляды, мама? Я уже взрослая женщина, представь себе. И мы не живем в эпоху Моисея.

- Ты все шутишь! Думаешь, Грег всю жизнь будет где-нибудь неподалеку маячить? Встретит опять какую-нибудь Стейси...

- Стейси? Откуда ты знаешь про Стейси? Хаус тебе о ней рассказал? Он с тобой разговаривает на личные темы?

- Детка, думаешь, я зря на психолога училась? – Ирис подмигнула Лиз и вышла из спальни дочери, оставив ее в легком замешательстве.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Глава **__**XV**_

Лиза никогда не могла по-настоящему сердиться на Хауса. Они могли ругаться, препираться, придираться, драться, он мог делать ей больно, но Лиз всегда об этом быстро забывала и никогда не хранила долго обиду.

На следующее утро она пришла на работу в прекрасном расположении духа, хотя накануне ей пришлось расстаться с розовыми мечтами о прекрасном неженатом принце на мерсе за полтора миллиона долларов. Она была намерена показать Хаусу свой миролюбивый настрой: Дэвид не стоил того, чтобы стать причиной трещины в ее многолетней «дружбе» с Грегом.

На своем столе Лиза обнаружила очередную стопку документов и еще один букет от Дэвида.

«Нет, я точно скоро открою цветочную лавку», - подумала Лиз. Мало того, что ее дом стал похож на ботанический сад, так он еще собирается сделать оранжерею из ее кабинета! Цветы – это всегда приятно, но за последние три дня у нее развилось к ним какое-то отвращение, даже аллергия, как у человека, который что-то в свое время переел, а потом смотреть на это не может. По-видимому, она переполучала цветы на пару лет вперед. Хотя это не относилось к цветам Грега, что он подарил полторы недели назад. К букету Дэвида прилагалась приторная на вкус шаблонная карточка, которая уже не тронула ее за живое. Лиза опять должна была признать, что Хаус был прав, он всегда прав.

Она принялась разбирать «бумажки» и наткнулась на документ, сообщавший о том, что мистер Голдберг сделал внушительный благотворительный взнос в пользу госпиталя. «60 миллионов. Это намного больше, чем он собирался. Все-таки не зря я с ним вчера поужинала», - улыбнулась своим мыслям Лиз и одновременно вздохнула с облегчением: теперь ей необязательно поддерживать игривые отношения с Голдбергом, а госпиталю обеспечено строительство нового корпуса.

Но через некоторое время ее хорошее настроение омрачила троица Хауса, которая сообщила о новом пациенте и о том, что Грег до сих пор не явился на работу.

***

- Где Хаус? – Лиз, как фурия, ворвалась в кабинет Уилсона как раз тогда, когда он собирался немного перекусить.

- Вау! Кажется, он передо мной. Ты же не собираешься отнять у меня сэндвич? Я его облизал!

- Уже почти полдень, а его все еще нет! У него новый пациент! Ты с ним разговаривал сегодня?

- Разговаривал. Он мне даже сказал... я даже записал то, что он мне сказал. Сейчас найду, - Джеймс начал рыться в документах на своем столе. - Нашел. Он сказал, «что ты больше не хочешь видеть его упругую задницу где бы то ни было». Он сказал, что ты его вчера уволила и отправила работать в цирк клоуном, - он оторвал глаза от послания и невинно посмотрел на Лиз.

- Там 10-летний мальчик умирает, а он ведет себя, как избалованный ребенок, которому не разрешили съесть конфету?! – шокированно произнесла Кадди. - Позвони ему и скажи, что его «упругая задница» должна быть в госпитале через 20 минут или он не получит свой викодиновый леденец!

Уилсон отрицательно покачал головой:

- Не буду. Сами разбирайтесь, - умыл руки Джеймс.

- Уилсон. Я тебя прошу как друга.

- Ты – босс, а он твой подчиненный. Ко мне никаких претензий: я-то пришел на работу вовремя. Ну ладно, я пошел: у меня через 5 минут пациентка. Кстати, он отключил все телефоны и пейджер. Так что не трать напрасно время на попытки до него дозвониться... Лучше сразу к нему поезжай, только до утра не задерживайся, хорошо? - на этом Уилсон вышел, напевая себе под нос какую-то попсовую мелодию, что так любят «прилипать» и от которых так сложно «отвязаться».

Кадди была абсолютно уверена в том, что Уилсон ничего не знает о той ночи, потому она пребывала несколько минут в легком шоке. «Вот гад! Врет и не краснеет! А ведь говорил, что Уилсон поверил», - думала Лиз по пути из кабинета Джеймса в свой. Она быстро схватила свою сумочку и вышла из госпиталя: клятва Гиппократа победила в ней гордость и упрямство.

- Здравствуй, - навстречу ей шел улыбающийся Дэвид.

«Хорошо, что без цветов», - промелькнуло у нее в голове.

- Привет, какой сюрприз! – она через силу улыбнулась ему.

- Надеюсь, что приятный. Я проезжал мимо и подумал, что мы могли бы пообедать вместе.

- Я и не знала, что Принстон находится на пути между Хэмптонсом и Манхэттеном, - с иронией заметила Кадди.

- Да, мне было не совсем по пути...

- Прости. Я не могу. Я вчера уволила врача, а сегодня у него появился умирающий пациент. Так что я иду ублажать его эго и просить вернуться. Пока, - Лиз быстро побежала к своей машине, а через 25 минут уже была напротив дома Хауса.

***

Она постучала в дверь.

- Ты не вовремя. У меня тут телефон не умолкает ни на секунду: все хотят меня видеть в своем цирке, - послышалось изнутри.

Лиза начала настойчиво трезвонить в дверь, пока Хаус не открыл.

- Я могу войти?

- Я могу выйти?

- Там 10-летний мальчик умирает, а ты решил строить из себя обиженного?

- Просто мне хочется посмотреть на то, как ты будешь объяснять родителям ребенка, что буквально за несколько часов до его поступления в больницу ты уволила врача, который мог бы его спасти. Это захватывает дух.

- Я тебя не увольняла.

- А это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть...

- Так я могу войти? Или мы будем в дверях выяснять отношения?

- Любишь интимную обстановку? Не нравится, когда наблюдают?

- Хаус!

Он пропустил ее, наконец-то, в квартиру.

- Ты смотришь документальные фильмы о животных? – Лиза взглянула на застывший экран телевизора.

- Существуют разные фильмы для взрослых. Вот купил недавно под названием «Жеребцы»... я и не думал, что там все с участием лошадей, – Хаус выпучил глаза.

- Одевайся. Я тебя жду и буду лично сопровождать твой «мотик» до госпиталя.

- Не буду.

- Хаус! Ну что за детский сад?

- Ты меня уволила...

Кадди поняла, что Грег добивается от нее сцены самобичевания и признания того, что она была неправа.

- Я делаю вид, что хочу уволить тебя, почти каждый день, но именно сегодня ты решил принять мои слова всерьез, да?

- Это был 613 раз: для нас, евреев, это священная цифра.

- И сейчас я должна сказать тебе, что ты был прав, я была неправа, и в знак примирения прийти завтра без нижнего белья?

- Именно, - ухмыльнулся Грег.

- Размечтался! К твоему сведению, ты не еврей, а госпиталь сегодня получил от Дэвида 60 миллионов!

- Ну, значит, в суде родители уже к тому времени умершего ребенка не смогут обобрать Принстон Плейнсборо до нитки. Поздравляю!

- Я не хотела тебя вчера обижать. Ты меня сильно разозлил, - смягчилась Лиз.

- Но ведь я тебя всегда злю! Это смысл моей жизни!

- Спасибо, за, эммм, такую преданность моей персоне. Но, может, ты хотя бы раз в жизни сделаешь что-нибудь без того, чтобы мне насолить, а? К примеру, сейчас спокойно собирешься и поедешь в госпиталь для проведения дифференциального диагноза. Ты как? – Лиза с надеждой на него посмотрела.

- Освободишь меня от работы в клинике... или от лекций. Нет, лучше от того и от другого.

- От того и от другого? Тогда ты уволен. Без выходного пособия, - Лиз повернулась к выходу.

- Подожди! Ты меня должна уговаривать. Долго и настойчиво. Можно даже извращенно.

- Ну тебе же не 8 лет! Что же ты ведешь себя, как будто у тебя отобрали любимую игрушку? Ребенку плохо! А ты препираешься тут со мной: обидели его, видите ли! Ты лезешь в мою личную жизнь. Портишь мне свидания. Спаивашь меня. Потом спишь со мной. Постоянно злишь меня и делаешь всякие пакости. Распространяешь нелепые сплетни обо мне. Наладил отношения с моей мамой!!! Неизвестно, кто на кого должен быть обижен. А еще: Уилсон не поверил в твою сказку про передоз.

- Давишь на чувство вины, да?

- Скажи, на что мне нужно надавить, чтобы ты через 20 минут был в госпитале? – почти отчаявшись, спросила Кадди.

- Я бы сказал, - многозначительно произнес Грег. – Ладно, я буду там ровно через 23 минуты, - он принял дозу и пошел в спальню одеваться.

Впервые у Лиз была возможность осмотреться в его квартире: до этого либо ситуация не позволяла, либо ее голова была забита совсем иным. Эта его квартира не особо отличалась от той, что была в Энн Эрбор На огромном стеллаже пылилась целая библиотека. А самыми главными атрибутами его интерьера были книги, множество старых безделушек, которые, по-видимому, были ему дороги и которые Лиз помнила еще с университетских времен, фортепиано, несколько гитар и холостяцкий бардак. Кадди взяла первую попавшуюся ей под руки книгу и раскрыла ее. Оттуда упала какая-то фотография. Когда Лиз подняла ее, она не могла поверить своим глазам: это была ее фотография. Фотография, которую она так любила и которую, как она думала, потеряла еще в Мичигане. Где он нашел ее фото? Зачем он это хранит? Услышав шаги Хауса, Лиз быстро положила все на место.

- Я готов. Только не думай, что я буду плестись за тобой. Твоя машина будет добираться до госпиталя минут 40. Так что встретимся там.

Они вышли из квартиры. Кадди продолжала думать о том, что случайно обнаружила у Хауса.

- Кадди, все нормально?

Она улыбнулась:

- Мне каждый день по 10 раз задают этот вопрос. Прямо-таки инфекция «спросите Кадди, все ли с ней в порядке». Это по воздуху что ли передается? Езжай в госпиталь, а я поплетусь по пробкам.

- Я могу подвести. Или ты опять трусишь?

- Езжай уже. Хватит время тянуть.

- Мое дело предложить...

- Всегда бы ты так предоставлял людям право выбора.

- Увидимся в госпитале?

- Да, - ее губы тронула улыбка.

Грег поехал в госпиталь, а Лиза решила зайти в небольшую кофейню напротив его дома, чтобы немного подумать.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава XVI**

Наступил конец пребывания родителей Лизы в Принстоне.

Ирис, улетая домой в Сан-Диего, была довольна «успехами» Хауса и заставила пообещать дочку, что та проследит за тем, чтобы Грег не забросил свое религиозное образование.

Хаус, как обычно, всячески отлынивал от дежурных часов в клинике, не забывая при этом периодически пакостить Кадди, вламываться к ней в ночи домой, лечить своих пациентов и читать лекции по диагностике. В особенности ему понравился его третий бенефис, на котором он решил провести дифференциальный диагноз гардероба главврача по Фрейду.

Кадди была полностью поглощена работой. Она всегда была поглощена работой, но сейчас к бумажней рутине, выполнению полицейских функций по отношению к Хаусу, прикрыванию его задницы и другой администраторской деятельности прибавились заботы по поводу строительства нового корпуса госпиталя. Так что Лиза фактически дневала и ночевала на работе, чем сильно волновала своих родителей и друзей.

Лучше всех было Уилсону. Он и Натали решили не дожидаться момента, когда им выдадут лицензию на брак: в одни прекрасные выходные они отправились в Лас-Вегас, где их быстро расписали. Лиза не могла ему отказать в медовом месяце, который молодожены решили провести на Барбадосе. К слову, Уилсон больше не боялся летать на самолете, так что был готов отправиться со своей супругой даже в Сингапур.

***

За последний месяц это были первые выходные, которые Лиз смогла позволить себе провести дома. Правда, полноценно насладиться отдыхом ей было не суждено: уже к вечеру дождливой субботы она заставила себя сесть разбираться с бумажной волокитой, которая сопровождает любое строительство.

В дверь позвонили. «Опять кто-то пришел. Не дай Бог, если это Хаус!» - Кадди недовольно пошла открывать дверь.

- Дэвид? – она была крайне удивлена.

Лиза уже и забыла про него, но позавчера она искала свои любимые сережки и наткнулась в шкатулке на колье, что он ей подарил. Не долго думая, Кадди поручила курьеру доставить этот шикарный подарок в офис мистера Голдберга.

- Ты меня не пригласишь? – он весь промок под дождем.

- Я очень занята, прости.

- Я не отниму у тебя много времени.

Она позволила ему войти в дом и провела в гостинную. Весь журнальный столик и кресло были завалены документами.

- У меня бардак. Пришлось брать работу на дом. Столько всего требуется для строительства новой корпуса, - оправдывающимся тоном за разбросанные бумаги сказала Лиз. – Присаживайся. Будешь что-нибудь?

- Нет. Я просто зашел отдать тебе вот это, - Дэвид вытащил из небольшого бумажного пакета знакомый черный футляр. – Это подарок. Твой подарок.

- Послушай, Дэвид, я, действительно, не могу его от тебя принять. Это не способ привлечь к себе твое внимание. Я просто не могу принять это колье.

- Но ты же приняла мои деньги.

- Да, - Лизе не понравился его намек, - но деньги предназначались не мне, а госпиталю, - это другое. А такой дорогой подарок я не могу взять. Прости. Подари его кому-нибудь другому. Или верни его в магазин. Придумай что-нибудь.

- Я вынужден настаивать на том, чтобы ты его взяла обратно. И можешь распорядиться им так, как считаешь нужным. Я не собираюсь требовать от тебя чего-либо взамен.

- Зачем же ты здесь? Ты мог просто отправить подарок с водителем.

- А ты бы отправила его обратно, - горько улыбнулся Дэвид.

- Скорее всего, - рассмеялась Лиз.

- А еще я хотел тебя увидеть. Я соскучился.

- Только не начинай опять. Ты меня четвертый раз в жизни видишь.

- Иногда и одной встречи достаточно, - его глаза излучали тепло и любовь, а голос был необычайно грустным и искренним.

Лиз не знала, что ей ответить:

- Ну, спасибо еще раз за подарок. И за новый корпус для госпиталя. Мне надо работать.

- Да, я понимаю. Спасибо, что уделила мне время, - Дэвид встал с дивана и направился к выходу.

- Я тебя провожу.

Она открыла дверь:

- Еще раз спасибо, - Лиза улыбнулась ему. – Пока.

- Я влюблен в тебя.

- Что? – Лиз не поверила своим ушам.

- Я влюбился в тебя.

Кадди собралась с мыслями и произнесла:

- Дэвид, - с материнской нежностью она посмотрела на него, - тебе это кажется. Ты ведь не привык к тому, чтобы тебе отказывали. В особенности женщины. Уверена, они под твоим напором всегда сдавались через час-другой. Я, наверное, кажусь ледышкой, по сравнению с остальными. Тебя это задело. Тебя задело то, когда я тебе отказала в близости. Тебя задело то, когда я отказалась с тобой пообедать. Ты исчез с горизонта больше, чем на месяц, и ожидал, что я встречу тебя с распростертыми объятьями, а этого не произошло.

- Я исчез, потому что не знал, что мне делать. Мне нужно было время, чтобы подумать.

- И ты впервые понял, что не знаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы завоевать женщину. Ведь ты применил уже весь свой арсенал: ты был потрясающим собеседником, хорошим слушателем, делал комплименты, шутил, превратил мою обитель в ботанический сад, писал сладострастные послания, дарил дорогие подарки, помог с госпиталем, - в общем, стал эдаким принцем. Но, уверяю, если бы я сдалась тогда, месяц назад, ты бы сейчас здесь не стоял и не говорил мне этого. Я признаю, что поначалу была немного увлечена тобой и даже была непротив закрутить с тобой роман... Но...

- Дай мне шанс.

- Шанс? – она тяжело вздохнула.- О каком шансе ты говоришь?

- Черт возьми, все 48 лет моей жизни женщины для меня всегда были не более, чем развлечением. Я одаривал их цветами, подарками, помогал им, поддерживал их. Затем забирал свое и забывал. И я до знакомства с тобой считал это нормальным. Но, когда я встретил тебя, я понял, что все может быть по-другому, что все должно быть по-другому. Я вел себя, как дурак, - признаю. Но я просто ни разу не испытывал того, что почувствовал к тебе. Обещаю, что я больше не буду заваливать тебя букетами с пошлыми карточками, дарить нижнее белье – это было лишним, понимаю.

- Да, это было... странно.

- Я не буду больше на тебя давить. Как только ты почувствуешь, что точно не сможешь никогда иметь ко мне какой-либо романтической привязанности, я это приму и больше тебя не потревожу.

- Я сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея.

- Ты сейчас с кем-то встречаешься?

- Нет, но...

- Это из-за Хауса? Ведь ты к нему что-то чувствуешь, да?

- Он здесь не при чем.

- Тогда в чем дело?

- Во мне: я не знаю, хочу ли я отношений. Я не знаю, смогу ли я иметь длительные серьезные отношения с одним мужчиной. Я не знаю, хочу ли я и смогу ли иметь отношения с кем-то... кроме него, - после длительной паузы закончила она.

- Значит, ты что-то к нему испытываешь.

Лиза посмотрела на Дэвида и почувствовала, что доверяет ему:

- Глупо было бы отрицать. Но... наши с ним отношения - это что-то ненормальное, - ее глаза покраснели от подступающих слез. – Я не хочу никого обманывать. И в первую очередь саму себя. Прости, сейчас мне нечего тебе предложить, кроме банальной дружбы.

- Ну, я же сказал, что не собираюсь на тебя давить. Ты завтра свободна?

- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Ведь если ты ко мне что-то чувствуешь...

- Я чувствую, - перебил ее Дэвид.

- ...то я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

- Ты и не сделаешь, если согласишься сходить куда-нибудь.

- Дэвид, я... У меня куча работы.

- Не будешь же ты работать все воскресенье. Или если ты будешь работать завтра целый день, то я мог бы помочь тебе с бумагами. Не зря же я Гарвард окончил.

Лиза некоторое время подумала и затем с трудом ответила:

- Хорошо. Давай завтра встретимся. Только не раньше 6. И, надеюсь, что ты не интерпретируешь нашу встречу никак иначе, кроме как дружеского общения.

- Слово скаута, - он сделал характерный скаутский жест рукой. - Куда бы ты хотела пойти?

- Если честно, я не знаю... У меня уже голова дымится от этой писанины.

- Я заеду за тобой в 6, - он хитро улыбнулся, будто в его голове уже созрел коварный план.

***

Осенний воскресный вечер отличился потрясающей погодой: на небе не было ни облачка, дул теплый ветерок. Лиз даже пожалела, что согласилась поужинать с Дэвидом: меньше всего хотелось в такой день сидеть в душном помещении ресторана. С другой стороны, она, наконец-то, смогла надеть то красное платье, купленное чуть больше месяца назад.

Дэвид не опоздал ни на минуту. Ровно в шесть он позвонил в дверь. Она открыла.

- Привет!

- Привет!

- Я не опоздал и без цветов.

- О да, ты, безусловно, безопасен и невооружен.

- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, но... Разве мы с тобой собирались в какой-то ресторан?

- А разве нет? – удивилась Лиза.

- Ну, сомневаюсь, что меня пустят в приличный ресторан в джинсах. Вообще-то я думал, что мы не будем проводить такой прекрасный вечер в помещении.

- А где мы тогда будем его проводить?

- Ну, может, прогуляемся?

- Отлично, - улыбнулась Лиза. – Дай мне пять минут.

- Можно войти? Твои родители не отдыхают?

- Они уже уехали. Глупый намек: Хауса здесь нет, - она проводила его в гостинную. – Я сейчас.

Кадди быстро переоделась.

- Я готова. Пошли?

- Вау, - он разинул рот от восторга, а потом пояснил. - Слава Богу, ты надела джинсы.

- Почему все думают, что я не ношу брюки? – обиделась Лиза, выходя с ним из дома.

- Да я не это имел в виду. Просто, если бы ты надела юбку, мне бы пришлось заставить тебя переодеваться.

Лиза вопросительно на него посмотрела.

- Очень хотелось на тебя посмотреть в джинсах.

- Дэвид! – Лиза почувствовала «нотки Хауса» в его словах.

- Шучу. Просто не представляю тебя на мотоцикле в юбке, - он показал на байк, припаркованный напротив ее дома.

- Ты же не думаешь, что я сяду на...

- Я буду аккуратен, - попытался заверить ее Дэвид.

- Давай ты на мотоцикле, а я на машине. Мы же не дети, Дэвид.

- Ты трусишь?

- Нет! Просто...

- Тогда в чем дело? – он кинул ей шлем. – Обещаю, что не буду лихачить.

Она, недовольно улыбаясь, натянула шлем и села на байк.

- Куда мы едем?

- Увидишь, - его глаза таинственно заблестели.

Кажется, он все-таки неправильно ее понял вчера. Да и как он мог ее вчера понять? Она же не ответила ему ни «да», ни «нет». А если она не сказала ему «нет», значит, она говорит ему «да».

Они ехали уже целый час. Причем Кадди не могла понять, куда именно они направляются. Дэвид съехал на какую-то проселочную дорогу. Лиза даже подумать не могла, что в относительной близости от Нью-Йорка есть сельская жизнь. Через десять минут Голдберг остановил мотоцикл.

- Как красиво, - только и могла восхититься Лиз, снимая шлем. – Я и не знала об этом месте.

- Мой отец здесь сделал предложение матери.

- Да, кажется, это идеальное место для подобного, - Лиза немного осмотрелась.

Было, действительно, безумно красиво. В лучах заходящего солнца деревья словно горели золотом и багрянцем, отражаясь в чистой воде небольшого озера. Вокруг не было ни души. Царили абсолютная тишина и спокойствие.

- Пройдемся? – Дэвид протянул ей руку.

- Конечно! – весело согласилась Лиза, взяв его за руку. – А как же твой мотоцикл?

- Не волнуйся. У меня все под контролем.

Они гуляли часа два, болтая обо всем и ни о чем. Уже стемнело и Лиз предложила ему вернуться обратно, ведь до Принстона ехать целый час, а завтра ей на работу.

К ее удивлению, в нескольких метрах от мотоцикла они обнаружили весело потрескивающий костер, несколько пледов и корзину, из которой выглядывала бутылка вина.

- Ты же не думаешь, что у нас свидание, правда? – подозрительно спросила Кадди при виде необходимых атрибутов для романтического пикника.

- Конечно же нет, - игриво ответил Голдберг. – Мы – друзья. Честно-честно. Но ты же не откажешься от бокала хорошего вина. Тем более здесь такой потрясающий вид.

- Твои аргументы принимаются. Только недолго, - полукомандным тоном Лиза дала добро.

Они сели на один из пледов. Лиз накинула на себя другой – начало холодать, ведь уже была середина октября. Полная луна красиво отражалась в озерной глади. Разговор о скаутском прошлом Дэвида завязался сам собой и плавно перешел в пересказ веселых страшилок, что он слышал в детских лагерях. Лиза почувствовала легкую усталость и склонила голову ему на плечо.

- И тут она говорит, – на этих словах Дэвид заметил, что Лиз как-то притихла. – Лиза, ты спишь?

Кадди никак не ответила на его вопрос.

Было уже глубоко за полночь. Он аккуратно встал и, стараясь ее не разбудить, взял на руки. Дэвид понес ее в сторону ближайших кустов, за которыми пряталась его машина.

- Интересная история. Чем все закончилось, сэр? – громко спросил Сэм, который с удовольствием все это время слушал своего босса.

- Тшшш! Не видишь, Лиза спит?! Открой дверь, - он вглядом показал на машину. - И пойди затуши костер, - шепотом приказал Голдберг.

Через мгновение Сэм вернулся.

- Бен помнит, что он должен забрать мотоцикл?

- Да. Мы можем ехать?

- Да.

Лиза сладко спала на его плече, и Дэвид никогда не думал, что можно чувствовать себя счастливым от такой мелочи. Он ее немного приобнял, чтобы ей было более комфотно и ее не шатало из стороны в сторону при поворотах. Он мог чувствовать ее тело, вдыхать запах ее волос. Дэвид чуть склонил свою голову и поцеловал ее в лоб, а затем тихо прошептал:

- Я люблю тебя.

Лиза улыбнулась во сне и ответила:

- Я тебя тоже, Грег, - и крепче прижалась к Голдбергу.

Теперь Дэвид знал, кто именно ей снится.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Глава **__**XVII**_

Лиз проснулась от вкусного аромата кофе. Она открыла глаза и увидела Дэвида, с любовью смотрящего на нее.

- Дэвид? Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Я остался на ночь.

Увидев бегающий взгляд Кадди, он уточнил:

- Я прилег на диване. Между нами ничего не было. Я достал из твоей сумки ключи и открыл дверь. Но я не мог уйти, оставив дверь не запертой на замок, так что решил остаться, чтобы охранять твой сон.

Лиза облегченно вздохнула:

- Ты мог меня разбудить.

- Я же сказал, что остался, дабы охранять твой сон. Как я мог тебя разбудить? Это бы противоречило моим принципам, - он улыбнулся.

- Который час? – она зевнула и потянулась.

- Половина восьмого. Держи, - он протянул ей кружку кофе, от запаха которого она и проснулась. – Черный, без сахара, как ты любишь.

Она с благодарностью взяла кофе, но стоило ей поднести кружку к губам, как ей неожиданно стало плохо. Она мигом встала и побежала в ванную комнату. Через десять минут она вышла оттуда несколько бледная.

- Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? Вызвать врача?

- Нет, все в порядке. Кажется, я вчера слишком много выпила, - у нее слегка кружилась голова.

- Всего пару бокалов.

- Ты не знаешь мой организм: то я могу напиться до умопомрачения и почти не почувствовать похмелье, то сделать небольшой глоток, после которого меня будет мутить весь следующий день.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что в следующий раз мне нужно будет тебя напоить?

- Думаю, в следующий раз я просто пить не буду. Практика показывает, что алкоголь на меня плохо влияет.

- Здоровый образ жизни – это правильно. Ладно, я должен уже убегать: через 2 часа деловая встреча в Нью-Йорке, а нужно еще заехать домой. Я тебе позвоню. Удачного дня, - он мило улыбнулся ей и поцеловал в щечку.

- И тебе, - она улыбнулась ему в ответ.

***

К 9 она была на работе. В очередной раз приметив у себя на столе кипу документов, Лиза отчаянно закрыла лицо руками и начала проклинать тот день, когда ей вздумалось связаться со строительством нового корпуса больницы. Еще и Грег не переставал подгаживать ей жизнь и доставлять новые неприятности своей задницей. Благо, Уилсон сегодня вечером должен был прилететь из свадебного путешествия. Может, ему удастся хоть как-нибудь утихомирить пыл Хауса?

Через несколько часов корпения над бумагами Лиз решила чуть-чуть отдохнуть и откинулась на спинку кресла. Мысли привели ее к приятным воспоминаниям о прекрасно проведенном времени с Дэвидом. Она и не думала, что он может оказаться таким мягким и чутким человеком. Лиза осознала, что, возможно, хочет с ним не просто дружеских отношений, а чего-то большего, что, может быть, ей удастся если не полюбить его, то хотя бы с благодарностью отвечать на его чувства, в которых она более не сомневалась. Мобильный прервал ее размышления. На дисплее телефона она увидела имя Дэвида.

- Привет. Ты легок на помине, - она повернулась на кресле в сторону окна.

- Ты обо мне думала? – поинтересовался Голдберг.

- Ну, чуть-чуть...

- Я тоже...

- Думал о себе?

- О ком же еще? - с иронией спросил Дэвид. – По-моему, ты слишком перегружена на работе. Да и не престало женщинам самостоятельно разбираться в вопросах строительства.

- Что это за шовинистские высказывания?

- Это констатация фактов.

- Спасибо, Дэвид...

- В общем, у меня есть знакомые. Они профессионалы. Не сделают и шага без твоего согласия, но освободят тебя от всех проблем, связанных с новым корпусом. Все уладят и выполнят в лучшем виде. Тебе лишь нужно в общих чертах ввести их в курс дела.

- Даже не знаю, что сказать.

- Скажи, что ты их примешь через час.

- Ладно. Спасибо большое за заботу.

- Не думай, что я альтруист. Я, как эгоист, считаю, что, если у тебя будет меньше работы, ты сможешь уделять мне больше времени.

- Это действительно, - Лиз сделала паузу, - чрезвычайно эгоистично и самонадеянно с твоей стороны.

- Встретимся завтра?

- Я не знаю, по-моему, у меня запланирована деловая встреча с кем-то. Надо посмотреть. Но, скорее всего, я смогу. Я тебе перезвоню, ладно?

- Хорошо.

- Пока.

- До встречи. Целую.

- И я тебя, - она повесила трубку и, улыбаясь, повернулась на кресле обратно. – Господи! – Лиза подпрыгнула на месте. – Как ты меня напугал.

- С кем ты разговаривала?

- Хаус, тебя в детстве родители учили стучать в дверь перед тем, как войти?

- Ведь твое «и я тебя» не было ответом на «я люблю тебя», правда?

- Ты подслушивал?

- Ты спишь с этим красавчиком Голдбергом? – Грег изобразил на своем лице отвращение.

- Хаус, уж прости, но я не собираюсь перед тобой отчитываться. Это ты в моем подчинении находишься. У меня смутное предчувствие, что ты через 7 минут, - Лиза взглянула на часы, - должен будешь читать лекцию.

- Нет, я должен читать лекции по вторникам, если ты забыла.

- Да, но, по-моему, кто-то попросил перенести лекции со вторника на понедельник, разве нет?

- Не слышал об этом. И хорош он в постели?

- Лучший секс за последние 10 лет, - соврала Лиз. – Нужны подробности? Размер? Длительность оргазма?

- Он такой короткий, что ты даже засекала? – он поднял брови, посмотрев на нее жалостливо.

- Проваливай отсюда, Хаус, прямо в лекционный зал.

Свою пятую по счету лекцию он начал словами, обращенными к студентам:

- Как узнать, спит ли с кем-нибудь женщина?

***

Лиза, уже привыкшая к выходкам Хауса, вернулась к делам насущим и достала ежедневник, чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли она завтра встретиться с Дэвидом. Абсолютно случайно она открыла его на календаре, где отмечала свой цикл. «Не может быть», - Лиза была в панике. Как она могла забыть? Как она могла ничего не заподозрить? Месяц задержки, а она и ухом не повела! «Нет, со мной не может это произойти. Это стресс и переутомление. Я перенервничала из-за мамы, Хауса, работы. Нервы сдают, - успокаивала себя__Лиз чуть не плача. – Я же делала тест. Он был отрицательным. Они почти на 100 процентов верны. Но... Я его могла слишком рано сделать, потому он ничего не показал. Так, сейчас я успокоюсь, - она глубоко вздохнула, - заеду в аптеку, куплю несколько тестов и удостоверюсь, что мне нужно пить чай с ромашкой и меньше нервничать, потому что у меня нарушение менструального цикла или... Даже думать об этом не буду. Все в порядке. Это просто нервы».

Несколько минут она пыталась успокоиться, но к глазам подступали слезы. Кадди вспомнила про свои частые головные боли, быструю утомляемость, головокружения, небольшая тяжесть в животе... и сегодняшнее недомогание утром. Последние недели ей приходилось с силой заставлять себя не думать о мясе, к которому была равнодушна столько лет. Как она могла ничего не заметить?! Лиза пулей вылетела из кабинета, ничего никому не объяснив, и направилась домой, по дороге заехав в аптеку и купив несколько разных экспресс-тестов.

Эти несколько минут показались ей вечностью. Самые ужасные минуты в ее жизни. Она судорожно посмотрела на первый тест, затем на второй, на третий...

- Положительно, положительно, положительно... – закричала в ужасе она и в истерике разбила флаконом шампуня, попавшимся ей под руку, зеркало.

Лиза тихо сползла по стене на пол и начала плакать.

Как с ней могло такое произойти? Только не сейчас! Почему это произошло именно тогда, когда она меньше всего этого хочет, когда она, возможно, нашла мужчину, за которого, возможно, могла бы выйти замуж и который ее любит?.. Ее беременность просто невозможна...

***

- Лиза, ты дома? – Дэвид минут 10 стучал в дверь, пока не обнаружил, что та открыта.

Была уже полночь. Несколько часов назад Голдбергу позвонили его знакомые, которых он попросил заняться Принстон Плейнсборо, и сообщили ему о том, что они прождали Кадди полтора часа в ее кабинете, а она так и не появилась. Лиз не отвечала на телефонные звонки. Дэвид не на шутку испугался, но как назло в это время он был на деловом совещании в Бостоне . Он прилетел в Принстон, как только смог, и сразу же помчался к ней.

Голдберг вошел в дом. Казалось, там никого не было. Но ее машина была припаркована у дома.

Дэвид заглянул в ее спальню – никого... Тут он услышал едва слышимые всхлипывания. Он прошел в комнату и увидел в ванной сидящую на полу Лизу. Повсюду были осколки разбитого зеркала. Она была в отчаянии.

- Лиза! – он бросился к ней. – Девочка моя! Успокойся, я рядом, - он взял ее на руки и отнес на кровать. – Все хорошо. Тшшш, я с тобой.

Лиза продолжала оставаться у него на руках. Она его крепко обняла, ища в объятьях Дэвида любовь и поддержку, что были ей так необходимы сейчас. Когда Голдберг почувствовал, что Лиз начала потихоньку приходить в себя и успокаиваться, он мягко освободился от ее объятий:

- Я принесу тебе воды, хорошо?

Она молча кивнула головой и отпустила его.

Дэвид вернулся буквально через пару минут и увидел ее уже спящей. Он бесшумно поставил стакан воды на прикроватную тумбочку и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Лиз, накрыл ее покрывалом. На ее щеках все еще блестели слезы. Он тихо подошел к двери спальни, выключил свет и уже собирался было уйти.

- Дэвид, останься, пожалуйста. Ты мне очень нужен, - тихо произнесла Лиза дрожащим голосом.

- Конечно, я останусь, - он лег рядом, обняв ее.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Глава **__**XVIII**_

Она проснулась от того, что кто-то нежно целовал ее плечо и гладил по голове.

- Доброе утро, - тепло сказал Дэвид, увидев, что она открыла глаза.

- Доброе утро, - на мгновение ей показалось, что ужас вчерашнего дня был просто ночным кошмаром. – Сколько сейчас времени?

- Час дня. Тихо, не вставай. Я позвонил в госпиталь и предупредил, что ты сегодня не придешь, потому что немного приболела.

- Спасибо, - она чуть улыбнулась. – Наверное, тебе нужно на работу. Прости, что заставила тебя...

- Не за что извиняться. Думаю, никто не пострадает, если я прогуляю один рабочий день. Ничего, что я похозяйничал на твой кухне? Вернее, я не просто похозяйничал... Я ее практически разорил и разбомбил, - он показал на поднос, на котором красовался завтрак.

- Спасибо, но я ничего не хочу.

- Мне тебя, как маленькую девочку, кормить? С ложечки?

- Я правда не голодна.

- Но сок-то ты выпьешь? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Дэвид.

- Да, - она взяла из его рук стакан.

- Вот и умница. А сейчас, думаю, самое логичное, что ты можешь сделать, - это принять душ. Обещаю не подглядывать взамен на обещание с твоей стороны обойтись без битья зеркал или чего бы то ни было бьющегося, колющегося и режущегося.

Лиза положительно моргнула.

Дэвид взял поднос с завтраком и направился к двери спальни.

- Дэвид.

Он обернулся.

- Спасибо тебе.

- Не за что, - Голдберг вышел из комнаты.

Она встала с кровати и пошла в ванную: Дэвид предусмотрительно убрал все осколки разбитого зеркала. Кадди приняла душ, который помог ей немного прийти в себя. Лиза уже вышла из ванной и подсушивала волосы полотенцем, когда услышала, как Дэвид открыл кому-то входную дверь.

- Гад! Что ты с ней сделал? – в ярости закричал Хаус и ударил Дэвида по лицу.

От неожиданности тот потерял равновесие и упал.

- Хаус! – Кадди выбежала из спальни и наклонилась к Дэвиду, вытирая кровь на его лице краем полотенца. – Убирайся прочь из моего дома!

- Ты сделала свой выбор, - Хаус в бешенстве хлопнул дверью и погнал на мотоцикле, куда глаза глядят.

Он был в гневе. Он злился не на Кадди, которая предпочла ему другого, не на Дэвида, который сейчас, должно быть, наслаждается «кудахтаньем» Лиз вокруг него. Он злился на себя. Он сам сделал всё, всё, чтобы потерять любимую женщину. Он дурак, раз думал, что она будет дожидаться дня, когда он преодолеет свою трусость и созреет для отношений.

***

Лиза суетилась вокруг сидящего на диване в гостинной Дэвида. Она придерживала пакетик со льдом на его правой щеке.

- Все нормально, Лиза. Не беспокойся. От этого еще никто не умирал.

- Прости, что так вышло.

- Тебе не за что просить у меня прощение.

- Он ненормальный.

- Он любит тебя.

- Мне жаль, что так вышло. Очень жаль.

- Ты не виновата.

- Я виновата. Я слишком многое ему позволяла. Но это уже выходит за все рамки дозволенного и недозволенного.

Он поцеловал ее руку и произнес:

- Только не руби сплеча.

Лиза на него пристально посмотрела: она не могла поверить, что он ей говорит такое. Сколько же мужества нужно иметь, чтобы сказать это любимой женщине о другом мужчине?

- Я пойду приготовлю чай, - Лиз не знала, что ответить на его слова.

Уже через несколько минут Лиза и Дэвид сидели на кухне и пили чай. Оба были погружены в свои мысли.

- Не хочешь прогуляться? – первым прервал тягостное молчание Голдберг.

- Да, давай. Я пойду оденусь, - Лиза все еще была в халате.

Спустя 15 минут они вышли из дома и пошли вновь в полном молчании вдоль улицы, на которой жила Кадди.

- Почему ты не спрашиваешь, что со мной произошло? – внезапно спросила Лиз.

- Потому что, если бы ты хотела, ты сама бы мне все рассказала. Я обещал, что не буду на тебя давить. Это касалось всего.

В этот момент они проходили мимо детской площадки. Лиза остановилась и посмотрела на беззаботно играющих детей, мамочек, болтающих на лавочках о педиатрах, детских садиках, распашонках и пеленках. Она так долго мечтала однажды прийти сюда со своим ребенком...

- Я беременна, - произнесла она после длительной паузы.

- Я знаю.

- Как?

- Я убирал осколки зеркала, чтобы ты не поранилась. На полу валялось несколько тестов.

- И ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

- Прости, я не хотел вмешиваться без разрешения в твою личную жизнь.

- И это все?

- Нет, не все. Ребенок – это счастье. Вне зависимости от того, какие отношения сложились у тебя с его отцом, - просто ответил Дэвид и посмотрел на нее с нежностью.

- У меня и в мыслях не было делать аборт, - она потупила глаза.

- Присядем? – он показал в сторону скамейки.

Она кивнула.

Он взял ее за руку и продолжил разговор:

- У меня было время подумать. Я хочу, если ты согласишься... если ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом, я буду.

Слезы вновь появились на ее глазах. Она сильно сжала его руку. Лиза услышала то, что хотела услышать: она не будет одна. Рядом будет тот, кому она дорога и кому будет дорог ее ребенок.

_ну вот... конец... эх, надеюсь, хоть кто-нибудь прочитает сей бред и оставит отзыв))) понимаю, что, хммм, концовка не особо радостная. но что ж поделать? по-другому закончить историю не получилось, т.к. с нормальным Хадди-концом герои совсем не хотели писаться((( Но... есть же продолжение) авось там все закончится хорошо) я сама искренне на это надеюсь, т.к. еще не дописала..._

_и еще: понимаю, что в моем фике просто, ну, ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО ООС, но я, честное слово, готова объяснить со своей колокольни поступки каждого героя - у меня на все найдется объяснение))) так что спрашивайте, если что)))_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Глава **__**X**__**IX**_

Новость о том, что Лиза Кадди, администратор и главврач Принстон Плейнсборо, выходит замуж, разнеслась по госпиталю со скоростью света, лишь только Лиз успела прийти на работу с дорогим кольцом на левом безымянном пальце.

Врач, лечивший ее от бесплодия несколько лет, только развел руками, когда беременность Кадди не только подтвердилась, но и обнаружилось, что она ждет двойню, и изрек:

- Любовь и хороший секс творят чудеса.

Беременность действительно творила с Лиз чудеса: мало того, что она, как спичка, вспыхивала от любого прикосновения или поцелуя Дэвида, так она еще и переквалифицировалась в «плотоядные»: дети требовали мяса.

Ее отношения с Хаусом приобрели не просто официально-деловой характер – они свелись к нулю. Теперь за все хаусовские причуды перед Кадди отвечала его команда.

***

Кадди сидела на удобном мягком кресле в самом любимом уголке своего кабинета: она могла часами здесь просто сидеть, думать, читать, плакать... Главное, что отсюда Лиз никому не было видно сквозь стеклянные двери ее кабинета. И зачем она их поставила? А, ну да, чтобы видеть, не сделал ли очередную пакость Хаус, не нарушил ли он работу клиники проведением дифференциального диагноза в холле или очередной майонезной лихорадкой-2008.

Она в полной задумчивости теребила одной рукой свой любимый кулон, а другой держала снимок УЗИ, глядя на который она не могла не плакать. До сих пор Лиз не могла поверить в то, что эти два маленьких существа живут внутри нее. Лиз приложила руку к своему животу и закрыла глаза, пытаясь почувствовать своих горячо любимых и желанных малышей.

Гармонию прервал стук в дверь. Лиза быстро спрятала снимок под журнал, что лежал на стоящем рядом столике, вытерла слезы и крикнула:

- Войдите!

- Здравствуй, - улыбнулся Уилсон.

- Привет, - Лиз все еще пыталась скрыть то, что еще несколько секунд назад она тихо плакала.

- Что-то случилось? – встревожился Джеймс.

- Нет, все в порядке, - через силу улыбнулась Лиза. – Просто вспомнила грустную историю.

- Хаус что-то натворил? – Уилсон скептически отнесся к ее словам.

- Нет, что ты, - Кадди все еще терла глаза, отчего они еще больше покраснели. – Он вообще в последнее время мало что делает, - в ее голосе можно было услышать грусть.

- Да, я сам удивляюсь, каким он стал спокойным по отношению к тебе, - Уилсон растянул последние слова, приметив на левом безымянном пальце Кадди кольцо. – Красивое кольцо, - наконец смог он произнести с некоторым подозрением.

- Что? Ах, да, красивое. Спасибо, - немного растерянно и неуклюже ответила Лиза.

- Ладно, я пойду.

- Ты разве не пришел за чем-то?

- Да я уже забыл, за чем именно. Попозже зайду, - Уилсон мигом вылетел из кабинета начальницы и решительным шагом направился прямо в кабинет Хауса.

По дороге Джеймс встретил группу симпатичных медсестричек, тихо сплетничавших о чем-то.

Уилсон встал на максимально близкое к ним расстояние, которое позволяло ему без вызова подозрений краем уха услышать их разговор.

- Точно говорю: это обручальное кольцо, - говорила одна медсестра.

- Да нет же, не может быть... И кто жених? – спросила вторая.

- Ясно кто: этот миллиардер. Не зря же он столько денег дал госпиталю. По-видимому, она ему такое давала с собой вытворять, что после этого только одна дорога – к алтарю, - усмехнулась третья.

- Это что же надо сделать, чтобы мужчина не пожалел таких денег, да еще и выйти замуж предложил? – с сарказмом поинтересовалась четвертая медсестра.

«Ну это уже слишком! Неудовлетворенное бабье! Мочалки рогатые! Старые девы! Завистницы без личной жизни!», - со злостью думал Уилсон: не хватало еще, чтобы Кадди обсуждали и осуждали собственные подчиненные!

- Я бы тебе сказала, - начала было отвечать третья.

- А почему бы мне вам не сказать: идите работать? Обеденное время еще не наступило, - гневно поинтересовался Джеймс, смутив тем самым бедных медсестричек, которые тут же разбежались по своим делам, поджав хвосты от страха: они знали, что Уилсон – друг Кадди.

Друг... почему-то она ему ничего так и не сказала. На обычное украшение это не было похоже: такой бриллиант надевают на левый безымянный палец лишь в одном случае.

***

- Ты знаешь, что Кадди выходит замуж? – Уилсон в хаусовской манере влетел в кабинет к другу.

- Вау, - после продолжительного молчания ответил Грег. - Да привычка жениться – это заразно! Надеюсь, не передается половым путем, иначе наш с тобой секс на сегодня отменяется.

- Кадди выходит замуж. Это равно тому, если ты гуманистом станешь.

- Я люблю людей. В особенности, когда они болеют чем-нибудь загадочным и смертельным.

- Она же закоренелая холостячка!

- Если люди не женятся раз в каждые два-три года, как некоторые, - Хаус многозначительно глянул на Уилсона, - то...

- Да что с тобой?! Это же Кадди! – воспротивился Джеймс, перебивая Грега.

- Со мной-то все в порядке. А ты, я смотрю, возбудился.

- Черт тебя побери, Хаус! Это единственная женщина, которая может тебя выносить...

- О да. Выносить мне мозг она точно умеет.

- ... и которую ты...

- Хотел бы пригласить в театр. Сам знаешь за чем, - он подмигнул Уилсону в своей любимой манере, стараясь сделать вид, что ему наплевать на эту новость.

- Отлично! Пусть выходит замуж. Я умываю руки.

- Да тебя их и пачкать-то никто не просил.

- Кадди никогда бы не стала выходить за Мистера ББД.

- Какого мистера? – недоверчиво прищурился Грег.

- Большое Банковское Достоинство!

- Ну да... он ее заставил, - с иронией поддержал идею друга Хаус.

- Нет, но у нее, наверняка, есть причины на это.

- Слушай, может, ты не будешь сочинять сюжет для дешевого мыла? По-моему, ты обсмотрелся латиноамериканских сериалов.

- Да я, я просто поверить не могу, ведь, - Уилсон осекся.

- Ведь что?

- Я всегда думал, вернее, в последнее время, что ты и Кадди...

- Что я и Кадди что?

- Ну, вы – это вы, Хаус. Ты меня понял...

- Мы – это мы... потрясающе, Уилсон. Это идея перевернет мир. Мне вот интересно: ты поэтому ее на свидания звал?

Уилсон проигнорировал вопрос Хауса и заявил:

- Вы прекрасно смотритесь друг с другом.

- Со мной любая женщина будет выглядеть на миллион долларов, - самовлюбленно возразил Грег.

- Но ты не с любой женщиной будешь выглядеть так же, - ответил Уилсон. – Вы ладите с ней.

- А как же иначе? Она мой босс.

- Ты постоянно к ней колко придираешься, флиртуешь!

- А как по-другому общаться с ее задницей и грудью?

- Вы ведете себя, как старая семейная пара: жуткое ворчанье друг на друга при полном отсутствии секса.

- Не скажи. Это я про секс, - уточнил Грег.

- Вы оба закоренелые холостяки. Только вы сможете дать друг другу ровно столько свободы, чтобы не чувствовать брачных оков, но при этом оставаться мужем и женой.

- Да ты нас уже поженил! А твой вариант нашего брака что-то вроде: живем и спим вместе, но не забываем безнаказанно и беспощадно ходить налево? Какая прелесть: моя любимая проститутка Бетси будет счастлива.

- Знаешь что? Забудь, Хаус! – Уилсон от безнадежности развел руками. – Но ее скоропалительная свадьба более чем странна. Это на нее непохоже.

- Ей же чужды чувства. От нее даже веет холодом.

- Да нет же, это я забыл про акцию «дай 60 миллионов и вставляй главврачу на законной основе, сколько душе угодно»!

- Эй! Это в моем духе! Хватит плагиатничать!

- Разумеется, я не думаю, что она в него влюблена. Ты ее хотя бы раз видел влюбленной? - задал риторический вопрос Джеймс. - О чем это говорит?

- О том, что у тебя паранойя.

- О том, что она уже давно кого-то любит! И это точно не Дэвид. Иначе все вопросы сами собой бы отпали.

- Какие, например?

- Например, почему вы с ней перестали общаться.

- Мы с ней не перестали общаться.

- Теперь ты злишь ее через Формана, Кэмерон и Чейза, а еще я несколько раз видел, как вы при встрече лишь сухо здоровались друг с другом.

- Мы оба спешили, наверное.

- Брось! – усмехнулся Уилсон. – Ты никогда никуда не торопишься... особенно на работе. А еще ты никогда не упускаешь случая откомментировать ее внешний вид.

- Уилсон! – этот разговор, похожий больше на чистку мозгов, уже начал злить Хауса. – Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь? Что я должен сделать, по-твоему? – вспылил он.

- Ну не знаю, - задумчиво произнес Джеймс не без доли иронии. – К примеру, рассказать мне, что же между вами произошло, чтобы я смог направить на путь истинный твою викодиновую задницу, - Уилсон вышел из кабинета, чтобы дать Грегу немного подумать.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Глава **__**XX**_

Она выходит замуж. И чем она думала?.. Нет, она все правильно делает. Ей хочется создать семью, – это нормально для любой жещины. Она просто идет вперед, не оглядываясь назад, потому что ей надоело топтаться на одном месте. Как он мог настолько запустить ситуацию? Или все так и должно было произойти?

- Ты опять был прав, - разочарованно-вызывающе произнес Форман, отрывая Грега от мыслей. – Но кто же знал, что это...

- Я, например, - перебил его Хаус. – Не расстраивайся. Лет через... мммм... Короче, в следующей жизни ты приблизишься на шаг к моей гениальности.

Форман лишь усмехнулся.

- Ты что-нибудь слышал о том, что Кадди выходит замуж?

- Да, все медсестры об этом говорят, - утвердительно ответил Эрик.

- Теперь мне ясно, с кем ты якшаешься. С кем поведешься, от того и...

- Она сама пока ничего не говорила, - прервал Грега Форман. – Но кольцо на левом безымянном пальце прямо-таки кричит: «Я выхожу замуж».

- И давно это известно?

- Да только сегодня кольцо появилось. Вернее, лишь сегодня она его надела. А так, черт его знает. С чего это ты так интересуешься этим? Мог бы и сам у нее спросить: у вас же такие панибратские отношения.

- Она мой босс. И твой тоже, кстати. Мало ли что еще взбредет в голову ее упругой попке. К примеру, уйти из госпиталя и посвятить себя семье. Новый администратор... Мне его уже жалко.

- Я бы на ее месте так и сделал: навряд ли ублажение твоего эга доставляет ей удовольствие. Но можешь не бояться: если Кадди надумает уйти, то на свое место она поставит человека, который будет согласен с твоими методами диагностирования. И, кстати, кажется, Кадди начала проводить какие-то собеседования, - интригующим тоном сообщил Форман и вышел из кабинета.

***

Хаус забеспокоился: скорая свадьба и возможный уход из госпиталя – ее любимого дитятка... Он, возможно, когда-нибудь сможет принять ее замужество - как бы тяжело ему не было, Грег мог ее понять, но уход из Принстон Плейнсборо – нет. Это настоящее предательство.

Но как же все можно выяснить? После той злополучной сцены Лиза и смотреть в его сторону не хотела.

Недолго думая, Хаус вызвал свою борзую тройку:

- Ты, ты и ты, - сказал он, показывая поочереди на каждого пальцем, - короче, вы будете сегодня вести лекцию. За меня. Ты, Форман, начинаешь что-то рассказывать, Кэмерон, ты постоянно прерываешь, перебиваешь и возражаешь Форману. А ты, Чейз... ты можешь выбрать: можешь либо тупо пялиться на их перепалку, либо начать мямлить что-нибудь свое.

- А ты? – в шоке проговорила Эллисон. – Кадди будет в бешенстве! Идет аккредитация госпиталя. На лекции будет присутствовать этот вредный тип!

- Тем более, - ухмылялся Хаус. – Я могу все испортить. А вы шоу устроите. Будет такой экшен, - невинно проворковал Грег.

***

- Лекция через пять минут! – возмущалась Кэмерон по пути в зал. – Что мы будем говорить? У нас даже плана нет!

- Он же дал нам инструкции, - констатировал факт Чейз.

- Я говорю, ты, - Форман обратился к Кэмерон, - меня перебиваешь и со мной постоянно не соглашаешься, как и обычно. А ты, Чейз, - Форман немного задумался, - лучше ничего не делай.

Лекция была ошеломляющей: Кэмерон почти набросилась на Формана, припоминая все его старые грешки, а Чейз рассказывал что-то свое. Студенты остались довольны.

***

- ТЫ! Чтобы твоя задница была сейчас же у меня на ковре! – в пылу гнева Кадди ворвалась в кабинет Хауса.

- Ну, наконец-то, ты меня отшлепаешь. Я уже и не ждал, – мило ответил Грег.

Лиз презрительно посмотрела на него, а затем, как фурия, вылетела из кабинета и с грохотом захлопнула за собой дверь, которая чуть не разбилась вдребезги. Хаус, счастливый, что ему удалось заставить Кадди сделать первый шаг, поплелся за ней с «повинной головой».

- Мистер Томпсон! Я еще раз приношу свои извинения за то недоразумение с лекцией, - заходя в свой кабинет, начала оправдываться Лиза. – Думаю, - она немного подтолкнула Хауса, - доктор Хаус сможет вам объяснить, - Кадди многозначительно посмотрела на Грега, - причины, по которым сегодняшняя лекция была сорвана таким ужасным образом.

- А-а-а, конечно. Видите ли, мистер Томпсон, в моем гороскопе на сегодня было...

Кадди незаметно пнула его.

- Вернее, у меня болит нога.

Лиз на него вновь посмотрела «своим» взглядом.

- Очень. Очень. Очень сильно, - поспешил заверить Хаус надоедливого Томпсона. – Я не хотел портить настроение студентам. Они у нас такие впечатлительные, - Грег почти пустил скупую мужскую слезу.

- Да, я все понимаю. Но, думаю, в следующий раз...

- Которого не будет, - прервала его Лиз.

- ... да, который, надеюсь, для вашего же блага, больше не повторится, вы предупредите доктора Кадди заранее, чтобы она смогла найти более достойную замену.

- Я бы предупредил, но...

Лиза вновь его пнула.

- Ай! Больно же! – проворчал Хаус, а затем голосом пай-мальчика продолжил. - Обещаю, что в следующий раз буду более предусмотрительным. Доктор Кадди, - как невинная овечка, произнес Грег, - моя нога мне только что сообщила, что она будет болеть и в следующий понедельник, и через понедельник... и вообще во все понедельники в ближайшие 4 месяца.

У Лиз открылся рот от такой наглости.

- Найдите мне замену, - на этом Хаус ей подмигнул и поспешил отступить, оставив Кадди не в самом выигрышном положении.

***

- Ты хотя бы понимаешь, кем меня выставил? – Лиза опять ворвалась в кабинет Хауса. – Это внеплановая проверка, связанная со строительством нового корпуса, а ты тут опять зубы показываешь! – Кадди говорила это с едва уловимой улыбкой: как же она по нему соскучилась!

- Может, тогда и вовсе этот корпус не строить?

- Может, тебе не работать здесь вовсе?

- Ты меня не уволишь.

Лиза открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать в ответ, но вместо этого выговорила сокрушенно и как-то обиженно:

- Нет, не уволю, к сожалению. Но, пожалуйста, ты можешь еще хотя бы эту неделю побыть тихим мальчиком? Я освобожу тебя от работы в клинике.

- Уже не актуально. Я отработал те адские полтора месяца: теперь мне ничего не страшно.

- Что мне сделать, чтобы ты не испортил эту аккредитацию?

- Ты можешь мне сказать, что за безвкусную безделушку с мнимым брюликом, каких не бывает, ты нацепила, с которой может посоперничать лишь твоя грудь, подозрительно выросшая на один размер. Опять ваты насувала?

- Во-первых, это, - она показала на кольцо, - не безвкусица, а бриллиант настоящий.

- А во-вторых?

- А во-вторых, это называется бюстгалтер. Сколько раз тебе повторять? – она чуть улыбнулась.

Лиза прекрасно понимала, что рано или поздно он узнает о ее беременности. Или о том, что является отцом ее детей, ведь с его генами дети точно будут голубоглазками. Но она и представить не могла, что он начнет что-то подозревать по размеру ее груди. Хотя Кадди никогда не сомневалась в его талантах...

- О чем задумалась? Ты что-то замышляешь, – Хаус подозрительно на нее покосился.

- У тебя паранойя, Хаус! – улыбчиво ответила Лиз.

- Я еще пытался понять тебя, когда ты от стаканчика залететь собиралась, но выйти замуж за золотой мешок, пусть и в праздничной упаковке, - это слишком даже для тебя.

- Тебе-то какое дело? Кажется, я тебя не звала в свидетели.

- Ты его едва знаешь!

- Не всегда людям нужно знать друг друга 20 лет, чтобы понять, что они хотят быть вместе.

- Ты ведь этого не хочешь, – возмутился Хаус.

- А ты, по-видимому, знаешь, чего я хочу?

- Ты с ним не сможешь ужиться. И он тебя заставляет бросить Принстон Плейнсборо.

- Что? Откуда ты?..

- Форман сказал, что ты проводишь какие-то собеседования.

- Я не бросаю Принстон Плейнсборо, - коротко ответила Лиз.

- Тогда на какую вакантную должность ты проводишь собеседование? Появилось новое место уборщика? – съязвил Грег.

- Нет, место главы отделения диагностики, - Лиз на каблуках развернулась и пошла к выходу.

- Ты же его не любишь!

- С каких пор тебя волнуют мои чувства, Хаус? Ты целый месяц меня всячески избегал и игнорировал, злил через свою свиту, а тут вдруг запрыгал на задних лапках, стоило лишь узнать о моем замужестве.

- Я...

- Да, ты волнуешься о том, хорошо ли я подумала над своим решением. Боишься, не сделала ли я ошибку. Так вот: я настолько хорошо подумала, так же как и Дэвид, что даже страх смертной казни едва ли заставит меня передумать; и, нет, я не сделала ошибку, о которой могла бы потом пожалеть. Моей ошибкой было бы отказать Дэвиду.

- Валяй! Становись свиноматкой для этой золотой жилы! Он тебя для племенного разведения взял! – крикнул Грег удаляющейся Кадди.

Она была в ярости: ну сколько можно с ней играть? Как он не понимает, что она заслуживает настоящего женского счастья? Но, нет, он опять хочет все испортить, все нарушить, когда все так хорошо.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Глава **__**XXI**_

Вечером того же дня Дэвид и Лиза лежали у нее дома на диване и смотрели фильм.

- Малыш, - Голдберг нежно поцеловал ее в плечо, - все в порядке? Какие-то проблемы на работе?

- Что? Да нет, все хорошо, - задумчиво ответила она.

- Врешь ты плохо. Надо бы научить, - он ей тепло улыбнулся и крепко обнял.

- Хаус, - раскололась Лиза, - опять начались его пакости и гадости. Я уже было отвыкла от них... Просто... сложно общаться с ним... сложно ему врать...

- Ты не врешь, ты не рассказываешь ему то... что он имеет право знать, - заключил Дэвид. - Может, тогда следует? - он понимающе посмотрел на нее.

- Нет, не следует, - твердо, но все так же задумчиво, заявила Лиза. Создавалось впечатление, что сейчас она находится на другой планете. - Я знаю, что будет и...

- А вдруг ты ошибаешься?

- Поверь, я его знаю лучше, чем кажется. Он никогда не хотел иметь детей... и никогда не захочет.

- Послушай, - он еще крепче ее обнял, - мои намерения и мое отношение к тебе и к детям не изменятся от того, расскажешь ли ты все Хаусу или нет. Но сколько ты сможешь скрывать это от него? Он не глуп. Он вычислит или заметит сходство. Ты просто оттягиваешь неприятный момент на неопределенный срок.

- И как я это сделаю? Ты себе это представяешь? – усмехнулась Кадди. – Подойду к нему и скажу: «Я беременна, но отца для детей уже нашла. Можешь не париться»? Если учесть, что он и не будет, пусть лучше ничего не знает.

- Пока. Но он узнает.

- Ну хватит, - насупилась Лиза. – Мне вредно нервничать. Я обещаю подумать над тем, что ты мне сказал.

- Хорошо, - Дэвид ей улыбнулся и поцеловал, положив руку на ее еще незаметный животик.

***

- Зачем пришел? – поинтересовалась Лиз на следующий день, не отрываясь от бумаг: она не сомневалась в том, что это Грег.

Хаус, проигнорировав ее вопрос, сел напротив и уставился на нее. Кадди почувствовала его пристальный взгляд и подняла глаза:

- Нет, меня пока не уволили, а значит, нет, я не освобожу тебя от часов в клинике, нет, ты продолжишь читать лекции, и, да, я все еще выхожу замуж. Еще вопросы?

Грег продолжал пронизывать ее своими голубыми глазами, а затем внезапно развернул какую-то бумажку и начал читать:

- Доктор Кадди, разумеется, я смогу приехать на собеседование. До скорой встречи. С уважением, доктор Элизабет Хартнет.

Лиза сдвинула брови:

- Ты не имеешь права читать мою почту, - она с силой вырвала листок у него из рук. - Мне хватило, что ты в моем нижнем белье рылся.

- А ты не имеешь права лгать.

- Я не лгала, - она начала складывать документы в стопку.

- Ты сказала, что не уходишь из госпиталя.

- Я и не ухожу, - Кадди встала и подошла к стеллажу.

- Что же это тогда за собеседование? Или главврач одной из лучших больниц на Западном побережье прилетает сюда, чтобы занять вакантную должность медсестры?

- У доктора Хартнет есть свои причины, которые заставляют ее переехать в Нью-Джерси.

- Да, только нам не нужны онкологи.

- И чтобы это могло значить? – Лиза сделала вид, будто не понимает, к чему клонит Хаус, и прошла обратно за стол.

- Ты ищешь себе заместителя, - заключил Грег.

- Ты проницателен. Еще что-то?

- Ты последние 10 лет работала без зама.

- А еще я последние 10 лет без отпусков работаю. Кстати, именно по причине отсутствия заместителя.

- Я с ней учился в Хопкинсе...

- Не волнуйся. Она обещала тебя не гнобить за списывание на том экзамене, если будет у нас работать.

- Зачем тебе заместитель?

- А зачем тебе команда?

- Эта Хартнет страдает генетическим кретинизмом.

- Твоя команда не может без тебя работать.

- Я не смогу выяснить у тебя причины, по которым тебе понадобился заместитель, да?

- Я выхожу замуж.

- Значит, я сам их выясню, - Хаус встал и поковылял к своему кабинету.

Он сел в свое любимое кресло и начал бесцельно бросать мячик об стенку.

- Не хочешь пообедать? – неожиданно в дверях появился Уилсон.

- Кадди ищет себе заместителя.

- Ты с ней говорил?

- Она 10 лет со всем справлялась самостоятельно. Даже со мной. Ты ей, конечно, иногда помогал, но...

- Это логично, - закончил за друга Джеймс и сел напротив Хауса.

Грег выпучил глаза на Уилсона.

- Ну, она выходит замуж, - поспешил реабилитироваться Джеймс.

- Еще не вышла.

- Да, но, если ты не поторопишься, выйдет.

- Уилсон, кончай изображать из себя сваху. У мамочки Кадди это куда лучше получается.

- Я и не изображаю. Если она тебе не нужна, то не стоит так переживать из-за ее замужества.

- Как я мог ничего не заметить?

- Что?

- Она встречалась с ним все это время, а я даже не почувствовал этого.

- Может, потому что ты «все это время» с ней не разговаривал?

- Да я не про последний месяц, Уилсон, - Хаус говорил очень отстраненно. – Я был уверен, что она его отшила сразу после того, как на счет госпиталя поступили деньги. А потом я...

- Ты?

- Помнишь тот день, когда Кадди неожиданно ушла посреди рабочего дня?

Уилсон утвердительно кивнул головой. Кажется, весь персонал запомнил день, когда администратор госпиталя впервые за столько лет, не сказав ни слова, уехал в неизвестном направлении.

- У меня была лекция. Я был так зол на нее. И у меня был очередной безнадежный. Так что я не придал никакого значения тому, что она уехала, не оставив никаких распоряжений. Но она не появилась и на следующий день. А эта зануда Бренда сказала, что звонила эта «золотая вершина». Я рванул к Кадди и врезал этому Голдбергу по его смазливому лицу.

- Ты? Подрался? Из-за Кадди?

- Я не дрался, - недовольно пробурчал Грег. – Я не знал, как реагировать на то, что он находился в ее доме. И ударил его.

- И?

- И после этого мы не разговаривали месяц. Вчера я исправил ситуацию тем, что опять сильно разозлил ее.

- Понятно.

- Что тебе понятно, Уилсон?

- Ну, ты как обычно решил не разбираться в ситуации. Ударил человека. А потом удивляешься, как ты мог ничего не заметить.

Хаус одарил его презрительным взглядом.

- Так что между вами произошло?

- В каком смысле?

- Когда я был в Тайланде с Натали.

- Я же говорил, что опять переборщил с викодином.

- Хаус, ты можешь целый пузырек запить бутылкой виски и ничего не почувствовать.

- Неправда, меня будет жутко тошнить.

- Ну, так что между вами было?

- А с чего ты взял, что вообще что-то было?

- Я знаю, что было. Иначе ты бы мне все рассказал. К тому же ты сразу понял, о чем я говорю.

- Мы переспали.

- Что?!

- Опять.

- Я так и знал! Неспроста же все эти слухи взялись!

- Да у тебя лицо заискрилось от счастья, - удивился Грег.

- Я же ваш самый преданный поклонник. Сбылась мечта идиота, - через минуту продолжил Джеймс. – А дальше?

- Что дальше?

- Что было дальше?

- Дальше позвонил ты и подумал, что ошибся номером.

- И?

- И потом еще раз позвонил, черт возьми. И окончательно нас разбудил.

- Буквально или фигурально?

- В обоих смыслах.

- И вы повели себя, как дети, да? Начали искать логическое объяснение тому, что произошло, и, что самое паршивое, ведь нашли, да?

- Она нашла.

- А ты, разумеется, с ней согласился.

- Я попытался с ней поговорить.

- Серьезно? – Уилсон был немного шокирован.

- Нет.

- Правда?

- Нет. Я к ней пришел, чтобы поговорить, и согласился с тем, как она все объснила.

- Ты идиот.

- Я знаю. А что я должен был сделать, по-твоему?

- Пригласить ее куда-нибудь, чтобы после согласиться с ее объяснениями в интимной обстановке твоих апартаментов. Меж простыней, так сказать.

- Ты сам понимаешь, что наши отношения невозможны.

- Ну, конечно. Она же твой босс, а ты невыносимая задница.

- Именно.

- А еще ты постоянно ей портишь жизнь, а она на тебя вечно кричит.

- Точно.

- Ты калека, а она, чего уж таить, красива и безумно сексуальна.

- Угу. Эй! Моя трость многих возбуждает, кстати.

- Ну да, я забыл о Кэмерон. Ты наркоман, а она ведет правильный образ жизни.

- Ага.

- Она еврейка, а ты вообще непонятно к какой вере принадлежишь.

- Да, - создавалось впечатление, что Хаус отвечал на автомате. Он был полностью погружен в свои мысли.

- А еще она единственный человек, который тебя терпит уже более двадцати лет.

- Угу.

- Который способен на должном уровне отвечать на твои сексуально озабоченные шуточки.

- Согласен.

- Который терпим к твоему ужасному характеру и твоим выкрутасам, - увидев, что Хаус опять собрался открыть рот, Уилсон прервал свои рассуждения на мгновение. – Я уже понял, что ты со мной согласен. Так вот. Который соглашается с твоими своеобразными методами диагностирования. Который прощает тебе, когда ты делаешь ей больно. Который умеет тем не менее контролировать тебя и, в случае чего, может даже заставить что-то сделать. Который заботится о тебе. Который спас тебя от тюрьмы. Который не променял тебя на 100 миллионов Воглера. Который даже стерпел то, что ты копался в ее нижнем белье. Который прощал тебе сорванные свидания. Который знает, где спрятаны все твои секретные, сверх-секретные, сверх-сверх-секретные, сверх-сверх-сверх-секретные и супер-сверх-сверх-сверх-сверх-секретные заначки викодина. Который доверяет тебе больше, чем кому-либо, и которому ты доверяешь то, что даже не доверяешь мне. И, наконец, она единственная женщина, которую ты способен полюбить. И после этого ты все равно будешь говорить, что вы друг другу не подходите, в душе надеясь на обратное, да?

Все это время Хаус делал вид, будто его интересуют его кроссовки, и по инерции кивал головой на каждый приведенный Уилсоном аргумент. В том числе и на последний. Тут он резко перевел взгляд со своих кроссовок на Джеймса.

- Это и называется «ч.т.д.», - удовлетворенно произнес Уилсон и с извиняющимся видом покинул кабинет друга.

Через пять минут голова Хауса заглянула в кабинет Джеймса.

- Как-то долго ты хромал до моего кабинета. Я даже сэндвич проглотить успел. Бери этот. Его я не успел надкусить, - он протянул другу бутерброд.

- Ну, - чавкая, начал Хаус и сел на диван, - так что ты думаешь?

- Вы идиоты, - Джеймс решил быть очень лаконичным.

- Это не тот ответ, которого я ожидал. Но тоже сойдет. Еще мысли?

- Ну, вы страдаете почти неизличимой формой идиотизма.

- А что-нибудь, что включает в себя совет или путеводитель по дальнейшим действиям? – заискивающе спросил Грег.

- Ты можешь попробовать вылечить свой идиотизм, а затем помочь избавиться от него Кадди.

- Предлагаешь мне ее пригласить куда-нибудь?

- Не выйдет. У нее свадьба на носу. Она не пойдет с тобой на свидание. Поздновато как-то для кино и ресторанов, когда ее аж под венец зовут. Вернее, я бы сказал, что свидания – это уже не актуально, когда ей светит замужество. Кадди подумает, что ты злишься, так как посягнули на твою территорию. А ты всегда считал ее своей. Поэтому не будет рисковать.

- То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я вошел к ней в кабинет и поцеловал ее? Чтобы показал, что мне действительно не наплевать из-за того, что мне... небезразлична, поверить не могу, что говорю это, она?

- Она и так видит, что тебе не наплевать и ты к ней небезразличен. Только она считает, что ты к ней небезразличен, как и ребенок к чужой игрушке в песочнице. Но, в любом случае, и для этого уже тоже поздновато. Если ты так сделаешь, она даст тебе пощечину и скажет, что ты идиот. Через пару дней она к тебе придет, между вами состоится тяжелый разговор, возможно, вы поцелуетесь или даже займетесь любовью, она немного поплачет и окончательно решит выйти замуж за Голдберга.

- Значит, шансов у меня нет, я правильно понимаю?

- Есть, только ты довел все до такой точки, когда уже нельзя ей просто предложить встречаться. Ты готов опускать сиденье унитаза и признаваться в любви каждый день или каждую ночь? Или каждые день и ночь? Ну и не забудь про подарок в виде, если не дорогого кольца с бриллиантом, то хотя бы фамилии. Хотя она, кстати, единственная женщина, которая от тебя не будет требовать официального оформления отношений. Ты первый этого захочешь, если вы все-таки сойдетесь.

- Знаешь, лучше я выясню, зачем ей заместитель, - он уже привстал с дивана.

- Хаус, она выходит замуж. Теперь дома ее будет кто-то ждать. Она не сможет больше ночевать на работе, тратить все свое свободное время на тебя, бумажную рутину и ужины со спонсорами. Возможно, ей придется сопровождать Голберга в бизнес-командировках. Ей нужен заместитель. Выяснять тут нечего.

- Ты всему нашел объяснение, да?

- Да тут даже думать нечего. Вы переспали, а ты вместо того, чтобы пригласить ее на банальное свидание, согласился с ее глупыми доводами. Тут она встречает Голдберга, который, в отличие от некоторых, не был мямлей и сразу взял быка за рога.

- Интересное сравнение Кадди с быком. А рога он ей точно наставит.

- Сомневаюсь. Он уже нагулялся вдоволь. А Кадди, ты сам знаешь, может дать фору любой малолетней кошечке, да и не только малолетней.

- А ты это откуда знаешь? У вас с ней что-то было? – выпучил глаза Грег.

Уилсон немного замялся.

- Так было или нет? – продолжил допрос с пристрастием Хаус.

- Нет, не было. Ты понял, что я имел в виду. Она красивая, интересная, опытная. Если бы Голдберг хотел видеть рядом с собой девочку, от которой пахнет ромашками, он бы не стал делать Кадди предложение. Не будет он ей изменять.

- По себе не суди.

- Ему нужна женщина, дети, семья. Кадди давно мечтает о семье. И он способен ей это предложить, вернее, он ей это уже предложил. Потому ты сможешь изменить что-то лишь в том случае, если предложишь нечто равноценное.

Грег опустил голову, понимая, что Уилсон абсолютно прав. Но буквально через несколько секунд Джеймс немного нетерпеливо добавил:

- Но мне все равно не нравится эта история с замужеством.

- Не тебе одному.

- Как-то все опрометчиво и быстро. Непохоже на нее. Черт, ненавижу себя за то, что хочу, чтобы ты ей помешал!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Глава **__**XXII**_

На следующий день Лизе пришлось опоздать на работу: в 10 утра у нее было запланированное посещение врача.

- И все-таки тебе следует пару недель отдохнуть. Ты же знаешь, что в твоем возрасте велик риск потерять ребенка. И не только на раннем сроке, - говорила доктор Джонс, наблюдающая беременность Лиз.

- Я понимаю. Но все же анализы в норме. К тому же я не могу оставить госпиталь. Пока не могу.

- Так найди себе заместителя, который сможет взять руководство на себя.

- Уже ищу, Норма. Но кандидаты: они все либо слишком молоды, либо чересчур амбициозны, либо не представляют даже в общих чертах, что от них требуется.

- А ты не была молодой, амбициозной и не представляющей, в чем заключается руководство крупной больницы, когда тебя назначили администратором? - поучительно спросила Джонс.

- Я – это я, - смутилась Кадди. – Я не могу сейчас оставить госпиталь неподготовленному человеку.

- Но тебе в любом случае придется через несколько месяцев.

- Я обещаю, что в скором времени найду себе временного заместителя и, немного введя его в курс дела, оставлю на него Принстон Плейнсборо, но только на некоторое время.

- Хорошо. Тогда пока что ограничь себя в работе. Снизь немного нагрузку.

- Я стараюсь, но....

- Лиза!!! – наставительно-предупреждающим тоном заговорила Норма. – Мне тебе напомнить, сколько ты выстрадала? Сколько неудач ты потерпела до этого чуда? Мне позвонить Дэвиду? Ты меня знаешь: я найду способ тебя насильно положить на сохранение, и ты увидишь Принстон Плейнсборо лишь после родов.

- Хорошо, - промямлила Кадди: она терпеть не могла, когда с ней говорят, как с маленькой.

- Еще раз? – Норма сделала вид, будто не расслышала.

- Я ограничу себя в работе. Хотя это будет безумно сложно, - недовольно пробурчала Лиза.

- Умничка, - улыбнулась Джонс. – Тогда до встречи, - Норма открыла дверь Лизе. – Звони, если что-то будет волновать.

- Да, обязательно, - Кадди поцеловала в щечку своего врача, с которым они уже давно стали подругами, и вышла из кабинета.

Да-а-а... с Хаусом, который вновь, как противный вирус, активизировался, да еще и принял защитную окраску, будет сложновато не переутруждаться.

- Лиза, привет!

Кадди обернулась. В холле напротив кабинета ее доктора сидела улыбающаяся Натали.

- Привет! Как тесен мир! – нельзя было сказать, что Лиз обрадовалась встречи с женой Уилсона, хотя она и вида не подала и продолжала улыбаться.

- Слышала, ты выходишь замуж.

- Да.

- Мои поздравления.

- Спасибо.

Возникла неловкая пауза. Натали первая прервала молчание:

- Ты была у доктора Джонс?

- Да, - улыбнулась Лиза и пояснила, чтобы не возникало вопросов, - небольшое обследование, - ей меньше всего хотелось отчитываться перед Натали.

- Я тоже к ней.

- Тоже? – удивилась Лиза.

- Джеймс сказал, что она лучшая в вопросах бесплодия на нашем побережье, - миссис Уилсон заметно погрустнела.

- Да, она вообще прекрасный врач, - ободряюще сказала Кадди: она и не думала, что у Уилсона с Натали есть проблемы, ведь они только поженились. – Мне пора, - Лиз посмотрела на часы. – Удачи.

- И тебе.

Это же надо было ей умудриться столкнуться с Натали в больнице Манхэттена. Благо, что она не столь любопытна и не будет ничего выпытывать у Нормы.

***

Натали проводила взглядом Кадди, глубоко вздохнула и, постучав в дверь, заглянула в кабинет Джонс.

- Здравствуйте, доктор Джонс, можно?

- Да, заходите, миссис Уилсон, - Норма приветливо ей улыбнулась.

Натали прошла в кабинет и села напротив врача.

- Я сомневаюсь, что у меня приятные новости для вас, - с сожалением сообщила Норма.

- Не помогло, да? – с горькой улыбкой и слезами на глазах спросила супруга Джеймса.

- Мне очень жаль. Есть другие... альтернативные методы лечения.

- Я уже 10 лет постоянно лечусь. Пора признать поражение, - она вытирала с лица слезы. – Мой предыдущий брак полетел под откос из-за этого... Я не хочу потерять Джеймса... А он так хочет детей. Но какому мужчине нужна бесплодная жена?

- Поговорите с ним о возможности усыновления.

- О чем говорить? Любой нормальный мужчина хочет иметь своих детей, а не приемных.

- Не правда. У нас с мужем трое приемных детей и один биологический. И всех он любит одинаково, как и я. Не отчаивайтесь, - Норма обняла Натали. – У меня только что была пациентка. Она старше вас и долго лечилась у меня от бесплодия. Сейчас ждет двойню. 10 недель. И все получилось само собой, - улыбнулась Джонс. – Просто надо верить. Иногда случаются чудеса.

Натали вытерла слезы и спросила:

- Эта пациентка... вы говорите про Лизу?

- Вы знакомы? – удивилась Норма.

- Мой муж с ней работает.

***

- Все успел обшарить? Тебе повезло: я пароль на компьютере не поменяла, - Лиза только приехала на работу после визита ко врачу и обнаружила Хауса в ее кабинете. – Странно, что ты не поставил караул. Чем же занимается твоя свита?

- Они пашут за меня в клинике.

- Эту папку можешь даже не открывать: там счета – ничего интересного для тебя, - она сняла шарфик и пальто и повесила их на вешалку.

- С каких пор ты перестала хранить свой ежедневник в столе?

- С тех самых пор, как завела второй, неофициальный, адрес электронной почты, о котором ты даже не слышал и не услышишь.

- Почему я всегда все узнаю последним? – возмутился, как маленький, Хаус. – Я месяц проверял твою старую почту!

- Значит, ты целый месяц получал нудные отчеты и рассылку «Что делать, если ваш сотрудник – заноза в заднице».

- Проклятье! Я так и знал, что здесь что-то не так: твои дружки с JDate неожиданно перестали тебе строчить.

- Ну, конечно, это ведь не связано с тем, что я больше не нуждаюсь ни в знакомствах по Интернету, ни в свиданиях вслепую, - она подошла к своему креслу. – Вещи оставь в покое и слезай с моего места.

- Попробуй прогони меня.

- Я не собираюсь здесь играть по твоим правилам, - Лиз сложила руки на груди.

- Так поехали ко мне.

- Хаус, я серьезно! Мне нужно работать! Проваливай отсюда, - она показала на дверь.

- Сначала скажи, где ты была.

- Встречалась с подругой. Уходи.

- В рабочее время? Не имеет смысла.

- Для тебя многое не имеет смысла. Убирайся. Или я вызову охрану.

- Вызывай.

- Хаус!

- Я же сказал, что непротив.

- Ты просто невыносим. Не понимаю, зачем я надела это кольцо в понедельник.

- Затем, что ты хотела, чтобы я обо всем узнал.

- Изобритательно, но я должна тебя огорчить, - ее мобильный зазвонил. Лиз тяжело вздохнула и ответила на звонок, к своему удивлению, ласковым, не свойственным ей в отношениях с Дэвидом, голосом. Да и с Грегом она так никогда не разговаривала. – Привет, милый, - Лиза немного напряглась, потому что опять почувствовала, как Грег ее сканирует своим взглядом. - Да, я могу говорить, - она повернулась к Хаусу спиной. - Да, я встретилась с ней. Все отлично. В порядке, слава Богу. Слушай, давай сегодня вечером поговорим, хорошо? Договорились, пусть Сэм заедет за мной. Угу. Целую.

- Ты была напряжена во время разговора с ним. Ответы были односложными.

- Да, то, что ты оккупировал мой кабинет, здесь абсолютно непричем.

- Как раз наоборот.

Лиза удивленно подняла брови.

- Он тебя спрашивал о том, о чем ты не хочешь, чтобы я узнал, - Хаус встал с кресла и подошел к ней вплотную, отчего Кадди неожиданно для себя тяжело задышала. Грег посмотрел ей в глаза. – Ты ведь никогда не верила в нас, да?

- Хаус, я, - через минуту сумела произнести она.

- Если это действительно то, чего ты хочешь, я не буду тебе мешать,- он вышел из ее кабинета.

Лиза, сжав губы, посмотрела ему вслед и вернулась к работе.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Глава **__**XXIII**_

- Дорогая, я дома, - Джеймс зашел в свой дом, что они с Натали недавно приобрели в кредит.

Натали не отозвалась.

- Натали!

Уилсон прошел на кухню. Она готовила ужин.

- Вот ты где! – он улыбнулся и поцеловал жену. – Что случилось? – Джеймс заметил, что ее глаза красные.

- Я лук резала. Все хорошо, правда.

- Ты расстроилась из-за посещения врача, да?

Натали утвердительно кивнула головой и заплакала.

- Ну ты чего свой носик вешаешь? – ласково спросил Уилсон и крепко ее обнял. – Мы с тобой меньше 2 месяцев женаты, а ты во мне уже так сомневаешься, что пошла лечиться. Дай мне шанс. Дай нам шанс. Нужно всего лишь немного подождать...

- Я устала ждать, Джеймс, - перебила его Натали. –Даже Лиза... Она и то уже успела забеременеть от своего жениха. И у нее двойня... Это несправедливо... я ведь не прошу двойню... я просто хочу стать матерью, - обиженно на жизнь сказала она.

Уилсон чуть отстранился от жены.

- Лиза? Лиза Кадди? Она беременна? Как ты узнала?

- Она наблюдается у доктора Джонс. Мы с ней встретились в клинике.

- Кадди сама тебе сказала об этом?

- Нет, - с легким удивлением заинтересованностью мужа произнесла она. – Джонс... она рассказала о пациентке, которая у нее долго лечилась, а сейчас на 11 неделе.

- Она точно говорила о Кадди?

- Да, я переспросила еще. Что-то не так?

- Нет, - Джеймс вновь крепко обнял жену. – Я просто немного... ошеломлен, - он долго подбирал слово, чтобы описать свое состояние, но даже оно не сумело выразить тот шок, который он испытал от услышанного.

Она беременна и выходит замуж. Вроде все логично и правильно. Но что-то продолжало смущать Уилсона в этой истории. Джеймс никак не мог понять, что именно. Одно он знал точно: Хаус пока ничего не должен знать. Во-первых, Кадди, по-видимому, не хотела, чтобы кто-либо знал. Во-вторых, вдруг у Лизы проявятся такие симптомы, что Хаус самостоятельно догадается обо всем?

Уилсон наблюдал за Лиз всю оставшуюся рабочую неделю и пытался анализировать. Почему она никому ничего не сказала? Боится сглазить? Ну, это просто глупо с ее стороны.

В пятницу вечером он набрался смелости и пошел к ней.

- Привет, - его голова заглянула в кабинет Лизы.

- Привет, - улыбнулась Кадди. – Какие-то проблемы?

- Да нет, - он прошел в кабинет.- Просто хотел узнать, есть ли у тебя и Дэвида планы на выходные.

- У него какие-то дела в Вашингтоне, а что? – Лиза сдвинула брови.

- Не хочешь пообедать у нас? Ты так и не видела наш дом, кстати.

- С удовольствием. Когда?

- Завтра в два.

- Отлично. За мной десерт. Кстати...

- Да?

- Да нет, ничего...

- Говори.

- У Хауса все в порядке? Он второй день не появляется в госпитале.

- Неужели ты заметила его отсутствие?

- Уилсон, у меня куча работы, - она показала на стопку документов на столе. - Проверка. Мне некогда следить за твоим другом. Хотя, учитывая его поведение, я даже немножко рада тому, что он эти дни не появлялся: все равно у него нет дела. Так с ним все хорошо?

- Не знаю, - задумчиво сказал Джеймс: он только понял, что озабоченность беременностью Кадди заставила его забыть обо всем и вся на свете, в том числе и о Хаусе, которого он тоже не видел уже два дня.

***

Уилсон вышел из кабинеты начальницы и направился домой, решив по дороге заехать к Хаусу.

- Да ты пьян! – в шоке воскликнул Уилсон при виде своего друга.

- Только не говори, что закон штата Нью-Джерси запрещает напиваться совершеннолетнему человеку в своем же доме, - с трудом произнес Грег и поплелся в сторону дивана.

- Еще и восьми нет! Или ты уже третий день пьешь?

- Чем раньше начнешь, тем раньше закончишь. Я начал в среду... Где-то в 3 дня.

- Двенадцать пустых бутылок бурбона. Что там у тебя еще стоит пустое? Виски? Пять бутылок? А водка нигде не припрятана?

- Точно! – полупьяно проговорил Хаус. – Я как раз забыл, что у меня еще есть текила, - Грег подошел к шкафчику, в котором стояла бутылка водки. Он сразу открыл ее и сделал глоток. – Твое здоровье! Предлагать не буду. Сегодня вход только со своими напитками.

- А ну отдай! – Уилсон отнял бутылку из рук Хауса и пошел на кухню. – Я тебя в последний раз таким помню, когда ушла Стейси. Нет, со Стейси было меньше алкоголя, - он начал выливать водку в раковину.

- Это потому что у меня денег не было. А ты только пиво с собой приносил.

- Держи, - Уилсон протянул ему кружку.

- Что это? Дизайнерский коктейль?

- Кофе.

- А где моя текила?

- В канализации.

- Чего?

- Что ты делаешь?

- Пытаюсь узнать, сколько смогу продержаться на одном алкоголе, разве не видно? – он немного отхлебнул из кружки. - Ты варишь отвратный кофе.

- Ты уверен в том, что решил сидеть здесь и напиваться? Или это твой хитроумно-гениальный план - дойти до такой кондиции, пока не окажешься в реанимации? Это, конечно, эффектно. И произведет впечатление на Кадди. Временное. До тех пор, пока не очухаешься.

- Мне плевать. Не напоминай о ней. И где моя текила? – еще раз поинтересовался Грег.

- Она беспокоилась о тебе.

- Не она первая, не она последняя.

- Да что могло произойти? Еще три дня назад ты был готов броситься в бой. Мне казалось, у тебя был план.

- Да. И ты его нарушил, когда вылил водку в раковину. Теперь придется идти за выпивкой, чтоб наверстать упущенное, а я – калека, если ты забыл.

- Проспись для начала. Завтра увидимся. И не вздумай выходить на улицу за алкоголем. У тебя нюх на неприятности, а я не буду посреди ночи вытаскивать тебя из обезьянника.

Уилсон покинул апартаменты друга и направился домой. Натали была немного удивлена тем, что завтра у них будет обедать Кадди, и просьбой мужа сделать вид, будто они ничего не знают о ее интересном положении.

- Да что в этом такого? – Натали и не пыталась скрыть свое негодование.

- Дорогая, Кадди об этом никому не рассказала в больнице. По крайней мере я так думаю, потому что среди всего персонала единственные, кому она могла бы такое рассказать, - это я и Хаус. А она даже нам не сказала. Да и наблюдается она в другой больнице. Я же не прошу тебя врать. Я прошу не затрагивать завтра эту тему, хорошо?

- Ладно, - Натали кивнула головой в знак согласия.

***

Лиза не успела постучать, как дверь уже открыл улыбающийся Уилсон.

- Ты как всегда пунктуальна, - Джеймс чуть отступил, чтобы дать ей войти.

- А ты – предупредителен, - она улыбнулась в ответ и зашла в дом.

- Отлично выглядишь, - невольно восхитился Уилсон.

- Спасибо. Ты тоже ничего, - она начала оглядываться по сторонам. – А где Натали?

- Я тут, - из кухни выглянула миссис Уилсон. – Привет, - она подошла к Кадди и поцеловала ее в щечку. – Как себя чувствуешь, Лиз?

- Спасибо, хорошо. Это десерт, - она протянула Натали сверток, что держала в руках. – Пирог. По бабушкиному рецепту.

- Ну зачем ты? В твоем поло...

Тут Уилсон незаметно ущипнул жену за руку, а Лиза недоуменно посмотрела на Натали.

- Ты и так столько работаешь. Наверняка, жутко устаешь. Купила бы просто мороженое, - быстро проговорила миссис Уилсон.

- Если честно, это не я испекла. Но рецепт бабушкин. Бабушки моей подруги, которая работает в кондитерской. Никогда не умела печь, - с извиняющейся улыбкой призналась Лиза.

- Я тоже не особо сильна в пирогах: они у меня вечно сгорают, - поспешила Натали заверить Кадди. – Через пятнадцать минут все будет готово, - он прошла на кухню.

- Давай я тебе пока дом покажу, - гостеприимно предложил Уилсон.

- Отлично.

- Начнем со второго этажа.

- Без проблем.

Они поднялись по лестнице.

- Четыре спальни. Эта наша с Натали.

- Очень уютно. И просторно. И со вкусом. А остальные три гостевые? Или вы что-то планируете с ними сделать?

- Пока гостевые, а в проекте – детские. Вдруг вообще получится двойня или тройня?

- Да, все возможно в этом мире, - Лиз через силу улыбнулась.

- Вот эта моя любимая, - Уилсон повел Кадди в первую гостевую.

- Да. Такая светлая.

- Идеальна для детской, правда?

- Да.

- Вот тут можно будет поставить кроватку. Здесь комод. Стены перекрасим в бежевый...

Уилсон «допоказывал» дом Кадди и вскоре они уже сидели за столом. Лиза уже успела пожалеть, что согласилась пообедать с Джеймсом и Натали.

- Лиззи...

При этом Лизу всю передернуло.

- ...вы уже назначили день свадьбы? – прервала затянувшееся молчание Натали.

- Нет, - Лиза перебирала овощной суп ложкой, едва сдерживая очередной приступ тошноты. Она была рада немного отвлечься от еды. – Мы думаем, где-то после Нового года.

- Наверное, планируете что-то торжественное, - мечтательно произнесла миссис Уилсон.

- Нет, - почти вскрикнула Лиза: ей было действительно нехорошо, голова начала кружиться. – Я бы не хотела, если честно, - уже более спокойным тоном продолжила она. – Но Дэвид хочет свадьбу по всем правилам. Наверное, когда определимся с датой, тогда и решим.

- А как он тебе сделал предложение? – внезапно спросил Джеймс.

- Да, расскажи. Я обожаю такие истории, - поддержала мужа Натали.

Тут Кадди была уже не в силах себя сдерживать:

- Простите, - и, зажав рот руками, она побежала в ванную комнату, расположение которой ей предусмотрительно показал Уилсон.

Через пять минут Лиза вышла из ванной и обнаружила в коридоре поджидающего ее Джеймса.

- Полотенце и майка, - он протянул ей вещи.

- Спасибо, - Лиз взяла их и удалилась обратно в ванную комнату.

Выйдя оттуда через 10 минут, она вновь увидела Уилсона.

- Тебе лучше?

- Да, спасибо. Наверное, это...

- Овощной суп, твой любимый, - перебил ее Джеймс. - Почему ты скрываешь, что беременна?

- Я... как ты?..

- Джонс рассказала Натали про предыдущую пациентку, которая ждет двойню. Твоя свадьба. Тошнота. Отрицать нет смысла.

- Хаус знает?

- Пока нет.

- Слава Богу, - выдохнула Лиз. – Не говори ему, пожалуйста. По крайней мере пока.

- Да почему?

- Просто не хочу, чтобы он узнал об этом раньше времени.

- Когда ты пыталась родить ребенка посредством ЭКО, тебя не смущал тот факт, что Хаус об этом знал. И он никому не проболтался, кстати.

- Он сам об этом узнал. Я ему не собиралась говорить.

- В смысле?

Лиза тяжело вздохнула и выпалила:

- Наш с тобой ужин. Он сразу понял, что это не свидание, ведь мы всегда с тобой были просто друзьями.

- То есть? – нахмурился Уилсон.

- Не хотела рожать от стаканчика спермы. Хотела, чтобы у ребенка был отец. Одна моя знакомая так родила от своего лучшего друга.

- Значит, ты хотела, чтобы я... я, - ошарашенно проговорил Уилсон.

- Это была дурацкая идея отчаявшейся женщины, Уилсон. Потому я тебе ничего и не сказала. А Хаус все сопоставил и понял.

- Он мне сказал, что это было свидание.

- Ты ведь сам сказал, что он не болтун.

- Ладно, но мы твои друзья. Почему ты с нами не поделилась своей радостью?

- Не хочу радоваться, пока не увижу малышей здоровыми в родильном отделении.

- Тем более Хаус должен знать!

- Не должен, Уилсон!

- Ты ведь выходишь замуж из-за детей, да?

Лиза промолчала.

- То есть ты готова поломать себе жизнь из-за них? Да, Хаусу действительно лучше этого не знать... Но, пусть Голдберг и отец, ты не обязана за него выходить.

- Уилсон, я... Когда я узнала, что беременна, я... Я столько хотела этих малышей, столько их ждала. Кажется, я их любила еще до беременности. Но... Я всегда думала, что это просто, родить ребенка. Что я все смогу. Со всем справлюсь. Когда же я узнала о своей беременности, это было так неожиданно. Я ведь уже смирилась с тем, что не смогу родить. Мне было страшно. Я поняла, что не могу и не хочу быть одна. Я так испугалась. Я была в такой растерянности. Абсолютно не знала, что делать. Не понимала, что происходит. В голове все перемешалось. И тут появился Дэвид. И он хотел быть рядом. И он был рядом. И он рядом до сих пор.

- Ты о нем говоришь так, будто не он отец и у него нет причин быть рядом с тобой.

- Уилсон...

- У тебя всплеск гормонов. В твоем положении это нормально. Беременные склонны драматизировать. Дэвид никогда бы не оставил своих детей. Я его, конечно, не знаю, но я уверен в том, что он не из тех мужчин, что нагуливают детей и затем бросают их. Он бы тебе помогал.

- Это не его дети, - в глазах Лиз предательски заблестели слезы.

- Эммм... ЧТО?!

- Не он отец, - Лиза всеми силами пыталась остановить поток слез, рвущийся наружу.

- ЭКО... или...или, - Уилсон был в легком шоке.

- Или.

- Это же... Господи! Это же прекрасно! Когда ты сообщишь Хаусу? Дэвид в курсе?

- Да.

- Хаус будет счастлив! Он скоро станет отцом! Поверить не могу. Ну он и молодец. Редко, но метко, - казалось, Уилсон вот-вот подпрыгнет до потолка от счастья. – Двойня... Я буду «дядей Джимми». Ха-ха. Хаус будет на седьмом небе от...

- Нет, не будет.

- Брось, будет! Все хотят детей.

- Не все. Разве ты его не знаешь? Он не хочет быть отцом. И никогда не хотел. Он боится ответственности.

- Подожди, - до Джеймса только начал доходить смысл того, что он узнал. – Ты ждешь двойню от Хауса, но выходишь за другого. Ты ведь и не собиралась ему рассказывать, да?

- У детей уже есть отец. Отец, которого я для них выбрала. Хаусу необязательно об этом знать.

- Что значит «выбрала»? У малышей есть отец! И он имеет право знать! Рано или поздно Хаус в любом случае обо всем прознает.

- Знаю, - раздраженно ответила Лиз. – Но как я ему скажу? Что я ему скажу? – слезы лились ручьем из ее глаз. – Зачем? Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что будет. И даже если какое-то время ему и будет казаться, что ему нужны дети, это вскоре закончится. И я останусь одна. А дети будут без отца. Я не хочу им объяснять, почему их отец не читает им сказки! Даже если он поймет, что это его дети, он предпочтет оставить все, как есть. Не будет искать доказательств своего отцовства.

- Если это не сделаешь ты, это сделаю я. Я ясно выразился?

- Это тебя не касается!

- Это касается Хауса! Я не могу тебе позволить лишить его шанса стать счастливым.

- Уилсон, - взмолилась Лиза.

- У вас все в порядке? – неожиданно появилась Натали. – А что вы в коридоре разговариваете? Лиза, с тобой все хорошо? Почему ты плакала? Тебе вредно нервничать, – она обняла Лиз. - Это ты ее довел, да? Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что это опасно в ее положении? – она гневно обратилась к мужу.

- Да я просто пытался ее убедить, что будет лучше, если я ее отвезу, - оправдался Уилсон.

- Лиззи, тебе и правда лучше сейчас не садится за руль. Это опасно. Ты сама знаешь. Пойдем я сделаю тебе чай. Хочешь немного отдохнуть? – она повела Кадди на кухню.

Лиза продолжала всхлипывать.

- Да, спасибо.

Через два часа машина Кадди остановилась напротив дома Лиз. Уилсон молчал всю дорогу.

- Спасибо, - Лиза собиралась выйти из машины.

- У тебя две недели.

- Прости?

- Чем дальше, тем сложнее. Если за две недели не скажешь ты, скажу я.

- Ты не смеешь мне ставить сроки.

- Тебе так будет проще, - Уилсон помог ей выйти из машины. – Я очень рад за вас с Хаусом. Иди отдыхай и береги себя и малышей, хорошо?

- Уилсон...

- Все будет хорошо, - Уилсон взял ее по-дружески за плечи. - Ты соберешься с духом. Все ему расскажешь. За меня не волнуйся – я поймаю такси.

Лиза неспеша поднялась на крыльцо, зашла в дом и тяжело вздохнула. И зачем она все рассказала Джеймсу? Его врожденное чувство справедливости не предвещало ничего хорошего. Она была в полном замешательстве.

***

Уилсон проводил Лиз взглядом, поймал такси и поехал к Хаусу. После того, что он узнал, его переполняли противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, ему не терпелось все рассказать другу, ведь такая новость и мертвеца из могилы поднимет. К тому же Джеймсу редко удавалось что-то долго скрывать от друга. А с другой стороны, он понимал, что эту новость должна сообщить именно Лиз и никто другой.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Глава **__**XXIV**_

Грег проснулся от жуткой головной боли и от того, что кто-то вот уже минут двадцать настойчиво трезвонил в дверь его квартиры.

- Половина шестого, а ты все еще спишь? Я уже думал, что ты все-таки пошел за выпивкой и мне придется обзванивать все полицейские участки Принстона.

- Слушай, не кричи, а? От твоего голоса у меня еще сильнее голова разболелась.

- Вот, - Джеймс протянул другу таблетку и стакан воды.

- Скажи мне, что это наркота.

- Это аспирин. Прими.

- Точно! Спасибо, что напомнил мне о моем викодине, - Хаус вытащил из кармана баночку и обнаружил, что та пуста. – Вот черт!

- Возьми из заначки.

- Не могу. Кончилась.

- Тогда из секретной заначки.

- Это была последняя оттуда.

- Тогда из сверх-секретной заначки.

- Все остальные сверх-заначки я дома больше не держу. Опыт с Триттером показал мне, что нельзя их в одном месте хранить.

- Я тебя понял, - Джеймс начал собирать пустые бутылки, разбросанные по квартире в пакеты. – Через пятнадцать минут будет тебе твой викодин. – Уилсон вышел выбросить мусор и заодно заскочил в ближайшую аптеку за лекарством Хаусу. – Лови, - вскоре сказал он и бросил волшебный пузырек Грегу.

- Ты мой самый надежный поставщик! – Хаус довольно проглотил две таблетки и улегся на диване.

- Кадди сегодня у нас с Натали обедала, если так можно сказать, конечно.

- Если она все еще выходит замуж, то лучше не продолжай и сходи за виски.

- Она выходит замуж. Она несчастна. За виски не пойду.

- Несчастна, говоришь? – Хаус привстал, давая Джеймсу сесть рядом.

- Ну, мне так показалось. Создавалось впечатление, что она идет на это от безысходности.

- Ты просто придумал себе, что она не хочет этого. Вот и видишь во всем доказательства своей теории.

- А ты любишь быть несчастным, вот и ищешь все возможные пути, как, например, нежелание бороться за Кадди, чтобы стать еще более несчастным.

- Если думаешь, что я ловлю кайф от этого, то ты ошибаешься.

- Нет, ты не ловишь кайф. Просто тебе намного проще быть несчастным, ущербным. Ведь так тебе нечего терять.

- Счастье – это бред, галлюцинация, ошибка мозга. Оно было придумано такими, как ты.

- И ты ни разу не пытался дать себе шанс в него поверить. И со Стейси, и теперь с Кадди.

- Ты сам не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Мне нечего предложить, кроме своей покалеченной ноги, трости и викодина. Кадди заслуживает большего.

- И ты тоже. И это «большее» было рядом столько лет и вот-вот от тебя ускользнет. Неужели ты позволишь этому случиться?

- Она сама так решила. Она никогда в нас не верила. Ни тогда, ни тем более сейчас. Я достаточно ей мешал. Я ее отпускаю.

- Брось, ты ее никогда не отпустишь. Стейси – да, но не Кадди. Ты так сейчас говоришь. Но она выйдет замуж – и ты сделаешь все, чтобы она пожалела об этом на следующий же день. И ведь она пожалеет.

- Я никогда ей не смогу дать того, чего она хочет.

- А вдруг ты ей это уже дал? Вдруг тебе осталось лишь закрепить результат?

- О чем ты?

- Может, ей не нужно, чтобы ты менялся. Может, ей не нужно, чтобы ты становился тем, кем ты никогда не был и не будешь. Может, ей просто нужно, чтобы ты позволил себе открыться ей, новым чувствам, эмоциям. Позволил себе любить и быть любимым. Взял на себя ответственность, которую ты почему-то избегаешь в жизни, но не боишься в медицине. В любом случае они планируют поженить лишь после Нового года. У тебя впереди полтора месяца. И будет лучше, если ты его проведешь не за смешиванием викодина с текилой.

***

Уилсон-психотерапевт работал непокладая рук несколько дней над тем, чтобы заставить Хауса изменить свое решение с «тупо сидеть и напиваться» на «хотя бы ходить на работу».

- Не волнуйся. На тот случай, - говорил Джеймс, - если ты не наберешься смелости предпринять какие-либо действия, у меня есть телефон ее мамочки. Она быстро наведет порядок в доме, - хихикал Уилсон.

- Ты не будешь звонить Ирис.

- А почему бы и нет? Ты сам говорил, что у нее куда лучше получается быть свахой. В предыдущий раз вы с Кадди переспали в день ее приезда.

- Нет, ты не понял. В предыдущий раз первый день ее приезда чуть не закончился для меня принятием еврейства, а для Лизы – наркозависимосью, сроком в тюрьме за воровство твоей травки для химических пациентов и бурной ночью в баре, в котором она решила станцевать стриптиз для головорезов.

- Оооо, - Уилсон округлил глаза, - о таких подробностях ты мне не рассказывал. Видишь, все-таки вы не такие уж и разные. А этот раз может закончиться для вас, хммм, о Боже мой!..неужто свадьбой?! – ухмылялся Джеймс: ему нравилось подтрунивать над другом.

Честно говоря, Уилсона изрядно веселила ситуация Кадди и Хауса: он себя чувствовал эдаким близким другом пары из бразильской мыльной оперы, который помогает влюбленным воссоединиться. Хотя, по правде, он уже недоумевал, что еще должно произойти, чтобы эти дубы наконец признали свое желание быть вместе.

***

- Хаус! Это сын одного нашего щедрого спонсора! – возмущалась Кадди спустя несколько дней, когда Грег в очередной раз отказался брать дело.

- Вау! Ты и за него замуж собиралась? Или у твоего золотого руна есть внебрачный ягненок?

- Опять начинается? – Лиза закатила глаза. – Мне плевать, что ты думаешь и чего ты хочешь! Ты будешь его лечить!

- Он симмулирует! Я не психотерапевт, чтобы лечить его больную голову, которой влом ехать учиться в Гарвард. Но диагноз я поставить могу: он псих.

- Так докажи это опытным путем!

- Кадди, - в кабинет без стука заглянул взволнованный Джеймс.

Стеклянные двери кабинета Лиз были закрыты жалюзями, поэтому он не знал, что Хаус находится в кабинете администратора.

- ... моей пациентке срочно нужно... Ой! – Уилсон заметил друга. – Простите, я не знал, что вы, - он поспешил выйти из кабинета и закрыть за собой дверь.

- Уилсон! Что случилось с твоей пациенткой? – громко поинтересовалась Лиз, чтобы Джеймс смог ее услышать.

- Да нет, ничего, - всунул свою голову в кабинет Джеймс. – Она все равно умирает. Может подождать минут 5. Вы говорите, говорите, - он мигом высунул обратно свою голову и закрыл дверь кабинета.

- Что это с ним? – Хаус показал тростью на дверь.

- Понятия не имею, - соврала Лиз. – Но ты будешь его лечить!

- Кого? Уилсона?

- И его в том числе. Так, - она посмотрела на часы. - Если не ошибаюсь, у тебя сейчас дежурство в клинике.

- Ты ошибаешься, - заверил ее Хаус и вышел из кабинета.

Он захромал прямиком в свой кабинет. По дороге его догнал Джеймс.

- Ну, вы поговорили?

- Да разве с ней можно нормально поговорить? Тем более сейчас... У нее переизбыток гормонов.

- Ну, это понятно. Что вы решили?

- Я не дежурю в клинике, но должен доказать, что мой новый пациент – псих-симмулянт, - ответил Хаус, заходя в лифт.

Уилсон ошарашенно посмотрел на закрывающуюся дверь лифта и направился к Кадди.

***

- Ты ему так ничего и не сказала?

Кадди в это время разбирала почту.

- А что я ему должна была сказать? – спокойна спросила Лиза, распечатывая очередной конверт.

- Минимум, что ты ждешь от него двойню.

- То есть еще и максимум существует? – она удивленно оторвала глаза от письма и посмотрела на Уилсона, подняв брови.

- Он в проекте.

- Что ж, когда его подготовишь, тогда и приходи.

- Послушай, я понимаю, что... что ваши отношения с Хаусом далеки от идеала, - тоном психолога сказал Джеймс.

- Вот это правда. Ты начал меня понимать, - бодренько ответила Лиза.

- Они больше похожи на какую-то перверзию...

Лиз округлила глаза от шока и заговорила с ним на повышенных тонах:

- Ты считаешь мои отношения с Хаусом и то, что между нами было, сексуальным извращением?! А наши дети – это что? Плод разврата, по-твоему?! – ее глаза угрожающе сверкнули так, что Уилсон невольно попятился назад.

- Нет! Ты меня неправильно поняла! – начал отнекиваться Уилсон: он, действительно, имел в виду другое.

- Знаешь, лучше уходи, пока я еще от тебя не услышала очередное откровение по поводу нас с Хаусом или наших детей, - Кадди пыталась себя сдерживать, но ей едва это удавалось.

- Вот! Смотри! Ты говоришь «о нас с Хаусом», «наши дети» - ты хочешь ему все рассказать на подсознательном уровне! – Джеймс попытался ее подловить. - И ты должна это сделать. Иначе это сделаю я.

- Не сделаешь. Я тебе такого права не давала!

- Скрывать от него то, что он станет отцом, значит, ты имеешь право. А я не имею право рассказать своему другу за кружечкой пива о том, что услышала моя жена от своего лечащего врача?

- Я – мать! – закипела Лиза. – Я решаю!

- Он – отец! Он имеет право знать!.

- Хаус ни на что право не имеет. И уж тем более он никогда не воспользуется своим правом претендовать на детей.

- Вот мы это и проверим! У тебя есть еще полторы недели.

- Уилсон! Ты не расскажешь ему! – предостерегающе сказала Кадди.

- Еще как сделаю. Увидишь! – Уилсон, напрочь забыв про свою умирающую пациентку, пошел к своему кабинету.

Лиза тяжело вздохнула и откинулась на спинку кресла. Она знала, что Уилсон в назначенный срок выполнит свою «миссию». И потому ей было безумно страшно: она была готова к реакции Хауса, но в то же время ей очень не хотелось, чтобы это произошло так, как произойдет. Глубоко в душе она все еще продолжала на что-то надеятся. Но на что?

Кадди не покидали разрушающие ее мысли. Во-первых, она чувствовала, будто насильно заставляет Хауса быть отцом. А это нечество и эгоистично по отношению к нему. Во-вторых, ей не нужен был Хаус-отец для их детей. Ей нужен был Хаус-муж: ее мужчина и отец ее малышей. А это уже нечестно и эгоистично по отношению к ее еще неродившимся детям. В-третьих, из боязни остаться одной она согласилась выйти замуж за Дэвида. Дэвид ... он такой замечательный. Он так ее любит, так любит ее детей, но у нее никак не получается полюбить его... Она его просто использует.

Тут зазвонил ее мобильный.

- Да.

- Малыш, привет, - ласково произнес знакомый голос.

До этого момента она со скрипом в душе переносила эту «кличку». Но он всегда с такой теплотой это говорил. А сейчас именно это и было нужно Лиз.

- Привет.

- У меня возникли проблемы... В общем, я уже завтра утром должен быть в Москве.

- Это надолго? – Лиза не хотела оставаться одной на длительное время: она нутром чувствовала, что это не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

- Пока не знаю. Думаю, неделя максимум.

- Я бы поехала с...

- Да нет, - прервал ее Дэвид. – В этом нет никакого смысла. Сидеть в четырех стенах в одиночестве в чужой стране... Сомневаюсь, что это хорошо для будущей мамочки. А ездить по достопримечательностям... московские пробки – это нечто. К тому же там безумно холодно.

- Зато я бы побыла в родной для моих родителей стране, - улыбнулась Лиза.

- Ну... это еще успеется, обещаю.

- Когда ты улетаешь? Мы еще успеем встретиться?

- Через час.

- Понятно, - растроенно протянула Кадди.

- Я тебе позвоню, хорошо? Буду звонить каждый день. Сэм в твоем полном распоряжении. На выходные выберись в Хэмптонс. И позвони, пожалуйста, Мотею, у него вроде бы готов план дома. Тебе не будет сложно с ним встретиться и обсудить все?

- Конечно, нет. Я обязательно позвоню.

- Люблю тебя.

- И я.

Послышались короткие гудки. У нее на сердце кошки скребли. Она пораньше ушла с работы, а, когда пришла домой, сразу забралась в постель под теплое одеяло и заснула. Посреди ночи позвонил Дэвид и сказал, что уже долетел и у него все хорошо.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Глава **__**XX**__**V**_

Хаус проснулся в пять утра с предчувствием скорых перемен - он их терпеть не мог. То, что он встал так рано, уже было ненормально. Поэтому Грег, дабы как обычно опоздать на работу, решил посидеть дома до полудня, хотя делать было абсолютно нечего. Он думал вызвать проститутку, чтобы отвлечься, но сама мысль об этом была ему противна. Интернет был отключен за неуплату: Уилсону надоело заботиться о том, чтобы все счета Хауса были оплачены, хоть и платил он из кармана друга. По телевизору ничего в такое время не шло, все фильмы засмотрены, книги и журналы прочитаны, играть надоело, есть нечего, идти в магазин лень, заказывать еду тоже, спать не хотелось. Он решил позвонить Уилсону, но представил, что устроит Натали Джеймсу за подобное пробуждение и не без труда отказался от этой идеи. Затем Хаус подумал о горячей линии психологической помощи: там можно было без особых усилий повеселиться, представившись очередный идиотом, который собирается покончить с собой. Но неожиданно телефон зазвонил.

- Грегги! – раздалось из трубки.

Мысленно Хаус произнес: «О, нет! Только не это! Уилсон получит за это!» - но его лицо расплылось в улыбке, хоть он и боролся с собой, чтобы не положить трубку.

- Грегги! Не вздумай бросать трубку!

- Ирис, ну как ты могла такое подумать обо мне? – Хаус сделал вид, будто обиделся.

- Если бы мне в такую рань кто-то позвонил, я бы послала его куда подальше и бросила трубку.

- Знаешь, ты права. Иди ку-у... Ладно я проснулся в пять утра. Но тебе чего не спится в половину третьего ночи? Таки синенькие таблеточки помогли Якову? – Грег уже готовился выслушать веселый бред старушки.

- Грегги, как там моя детка? – голос Ирис звучал обеспокоенно.

- Думаю, ты в состоянии ей сама позвонить и узнать, - резко ответил Хаус. – Если ты позвонила, чтобы...

- Я ей чуть больше недели назад звонила, - перебила его миссис Кадди, давая понять, что ему в любом случае не избежать этого разговора. – И ответил какой-то незнакомый мужской голос. Как ТЫ МОГ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ ей ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ с этим ИЗВРАЩЕНЦЕМ?! – почти визжа негодовала Ирис.

- Так, кажется, согласно твоей теории, мне уже пора бы тебя послать.

- Грегори!

Ее тон напомнил Хаусу о Лизе, которая с такой же интонацией произносила его фамилию, когда злилась на него.

- Ну, и что было? – Хаус закатил глаза. Ему в принципе было все равно. То есть он хотел, чтобы ему было все равно...

- Я ему наговорила гадостей. Сказала даже не пытаться окольцевать мою дочь, назвала его рогатой тряпкой и предупредила, что пообломаю его жидовские ручонки, если они попробуют коснуться моей детки.

- Вау, впечатляет, - в голове у Хауса мелькнула строчка «Ирис, ВПЕРЕД!!!».

- С тех пор она не берет трубку.

- Даже странно, - с сарказмом сообщил Грег, хотя он действительно в данном случае недопонимал Лиз: она ведь обожала своих родителей, несмотря ни на что, - он даже ей немного завидовал в подобном умении.

- Не обольщайся! Ты сам тряпка рогатая!

- Чего?!

- Того! Куда смотрел? Куда глядел? Говорила тебе не тянуть с гиюром!

- Ирис, - в шоке только и сумел произнести Грег.

- Неужели это так сложно? Напоил бы ее, подпоил бы ее. Отвез бы в Лас-Вегас, женился бы и занялся бы с ней любовью, чтобы брак нельзя было аннулировать. К черту еврейство! Все равно дети считаются евреями по матери. Вроде знаменитый диагност, а смекалки, как у пятиклассника.

- Ирис, если твоя дочь хочет...

- Пусть ее рациональные желания идут туда же, куда и твое еврейство! Важно то, что ей нужно. Ты для нее наркотик. Ты ей нужен. Она не сможет без тебя. У нее начнется ломка. А ты уйдешь сразу, как этот золотой жиденок приберет ее к рукам.

- Уилсон считает...

- Пусть твой дружок идет туда же, куда и желания детки с твоим еврейством!

- И? – Хаусу как всегда были необходимы чужие теории для решения проблемы.

- До сих пор вспоминаю ее приезд домой в первые летние каникулы из университета. Я ее никогда не видела одновременно такой счастливой и такой несчастной. Она была счастлива, но ей не терпелось вернуться обратно. Первое, что я тогда услышала от нее, было: «Мама, папа! Вы даже не представляете, с кем я познакомилась!» Она не умолкала о тебе. Я даже тебя невзлюбила первое время. «Грег Хаус говорит, Грег Хаус считает, Грег Хаус делает, Грег Хаус то, Грег Хаус это», - она изумительно спародировала юную Лиз, что не могло не вызвать у Хауса улыбку. – Ее глаза так горели. Она всегда была пай-девочкой, а тут начала показывать зубки, чему я была безумно рада. Ты научил ее отстаивать свою точку зрения, научил ее бороться. И это за один год! Мне этого не удалось за 18 лет. Она стала уверенной в себе, в своей неотразимости. И она стала неотразимой. И сейчас таковой является. Помню, мы пришли в магазин и скупили все юбки, кофточки с глубоким декольте и самые красивые туфли на шпильках, которые она терпеть до этого не могла. Она начала что-то делать со своими волосами. Перестала носить эти идиотские пучки. В ней появилось такое... женское спокойствие. Даже в ее движениях что-то изменилось. Помню ее учеба уже подошла к концу. Был июль. Ее самолюбие было задето, когда она узнала, что стала второй на курсе, ведь она знала, что была лучшей. Она позвонила мне в слезах и сказала, что жалеет, что вообще пошла в этот университет, что она ненавидит всех и вся, что с ним связано, что она хочет домой.

Грег вспомнил то, что произошло тогда, и понадеялся, что это лишь отчасти было связано с учебой.

_После той ночи они разругались то ли по его вине, то ли по ее, то ли они были оба виноваты. Причина одна: ей хотелось большего - он струсил, потому что знал, что эти отношения могут стать для него слишком серьезными, могут причинить ему боль, а ему не хотелось рисковать. Они не разговаривали почти два месяца. В конце августа она вернулась в стены университета на несколько часов, чтобы забрать оставшиеся вещи из комнаты в общежитии. Они увидели друг друга издалека, но не рискнули подойти и заговорить. _

_Она шла из библиотеки, в которую досдала литературу, взятую домой, и по дороге встретила его. Он стоял в коридоре, у окна, и курил. Он знал, что она стояла в нерешительности позади него. Наконец она набралась смелости (он мог поклясться, что услышал, как она тяжело вздохнула) и подошла к нему._

_- Можно? – Лиз, не дождавшись разрешения, взяла у него сигарету и сделала затяжку._

_- А как же правила? – удивился он: в здании университета было запрещено курить._

_- К черту их, - она затянулась еще раз и вернула ему сигарету._

_- Что ж ты не исполнила свой излюбленный трюк? – ухмыльнулся Грег._

_Лиза вновь взяла у него сигарету и выпустила кольцо дыма._

_- Так лучше?_

_- Ты ведь не могла ублажить мое самолюбие, да? Я ведь так и не научился. Могла бы притвориться, что разучилась._

_- Мне предложили работу. В Сан-Франциско._

_- Я тоже уезжаю, - через минуту сказал Грег._

_- Куда?_

_- В Бостон. _

_- То есть, если бы я к тебе сейчас не подошла, ты бы просто уехал?_

_- Нет, - он пронзил ее своими голубыми глазами._

_У Лизы закружилась голова и подкосились ноги, а дыхание участилось от этих слов и его взгляда. Он сделал шаг вперед, наклонил голову и поцеловал ее, крепко прижимая Лиз к себе, - ему хотелось вновь почувствовать каждую клеточку ее тела. Она обняла его за шею, нежно лаская мочку его уха. Они с неистовой жадностью окунулись в этот поцелуй. В этот прощальный поцелуй. Казалось, все вокруг заискрилось от тех чувств и эмоций, что они переживали в этот момент. Они целовались до тех пор, пока уже не могли чувствовать даже легкий вкус табака, до тех пор, пока они не чувствовали только вкус друг друга на своих губах. Как все внезапно началось, так и внезапно закончилось. Резко, быстро, неуклюже. Он в последний раз вдохнул запах ее волос, которые пахли цитрусовыми с тонкими завораживающими нотками ванили с примесью табака, и убрал выбившийся локон ей за ушко. Она в последний раз почувствовала его аромат, аромат деликантного и изысканного шотландского виски с легким оттенком пряностей, дуба и фруктов. Они потянулись, чтобы еще раз почувствовать друг друга, но остановились. Оба._

_- Удачи, - произнесла Лиз и улыбнулась. Ее дыхание чуть пощекотало его шею._

_Он лишь кивнул головой и пошел к выходу._

_- Хаус! – она окрикнула его._

_Он обернулся._

_Она долго колебалась прежде чем сказать:_

_- До встречи._

- Ты меня слушаешь, Грег?

Голос Ирис вернул Хауса в реальность. Ее рассказ разбудил в нем воспоминания о времени, что он провел с Лиз в Мичигане.

- Зачем ты мне все это говоришь?

Миссис Кадди будто не слышала его.

- Она вернулась из университета. Работа встала на первое место. Но то, чему ты ее научил, осталось... Она знала, чего хотела. Она к этому шла. Однако... Может, ты и не поймешь. Я мать. Я это чувствую. Что-то тогда щелкнуло в ее сердце, она закрыла его на замок, не позволяя никому подобрать нужный ключик. Первое время мне казалось, что она живет по инерции. Каждый раз, когда она приезжала к нам, мне казалось, что она заставляет себя делать каждый новый вдох, заставляет себя дышать, просто потому что так нужно. В такие минуты я тебя ненавидела. И это длилось шесть лет, Грег. Шесть лет. Иногда ее глаза вновь загорались, когда она читала очередную твою статью, когда случайно роняла в разговоре или слышала твое имя. И я тебя ненавидела за это еще больше. Я не могла понять, что такое ты мог сделать, что моя детка... А потом ее пригласили в Принстон Плейнсборо на должность главврача...

Хаус вспомнил их первый совместный день в госпитале.

_- Ты отменил мою биопсию нерва! – он ворвался без стука в кабинет администратора._

_- Если бы это была «твоя» биопсия нерва, я бы сразу же дал на нее добро, - ответил Роберт Фокс._

_- Жаль, что твой госпиталь не предлагает услугу по вправлению мозгов: ты в ней нуждаешься так же, как и мой пациент в биопсии, - не обращая внимания на гостью в кабинете босса, продолжил Грег._

_- Лиза, прости, - обратился к гостье Фокс._

_Когда Роберт произнес это имя, Хаус немного напрягся: он не мог видеть лица той, что сидела к нему спиной, но он почувствовал что-то знакомое и родное при виде этих роскошных локонов, отливающих на солнце медью._

_-...этот «сложый кадр», о котором я говорил, ко всему прочему не только сумасбродный тип, грубиян, но еще и абсолютно не знает, что нужно предварительно стучаться при входе в кабинет своего босса, - Фокс виновато улыбнулся._

_- Все в порядке, - через силу произнесла гостья._

_«Неужели, это она? Как она здесь оказалась? Что она здесь делает? Зачем она здесь? Какая она сейчас?» - эти вопросы в одно мгновение пронеслись в голове Хауса._

_- Слава Богу, сейчас, Хаус, ты обращаешься не по адресу, - Роберт встал с кресла. – Хочу представить тебе нового главврача Принстон Плейнсборо – доктора Лизу Кадди._

_Лиза встала со стула и, обернувшись к Грегу, попыталась изобразить какое-то подобие улыбки на своем взволнованном лице. Он понял, что Кадди и не подозревала, с кем она будет работать._

_- Лиза, это доктор Грегори Хаус._

_- Очень приятно, - как ни в чем не бывало протянула Лиз руку Хаусу._

_Грег пытливо посмотрел ей в глаза – она с вызовом ответила на его испытывающий взгляд. Она сильно изменилась за эти шесть лет. Во внешнем виде Лиз появились еще большая уверенность в себе, жесткость, воля, сила, даже агрессия, которые сразу отразились в ее взгляде. Но Хаус не был бы Хаусом, если бы не заметил странный огонек, на мгновение появившийся в ее глазах. _

_- Зачем так церемониться, доктор Кадди? Мы же с вами старые друзья, - злобно усмехнулся Грег, игнорируя рукопожатие._

_- Вы знаете друг друга? – удивился Роберт._

_- Не то, чтобы знаем... Скорее, - Лиз долго подбирала правильные слова, - вместе учились. Почти вместе учились, - смутилась Лиза._

_- Какое совпадение! Теперь я абсолютно не сомневаюсь, что предложил должность главврача тому человеку. Удивительно, что вы помните друг друга!_

_- О да - ухмыльнулся Хаус, - как я мог забыть Лизу Кадди с ее-то профессиональными достоинствами? - он многозначительно ее осмотрел. - Хотя порой люди, даже переспав друг с другом, делают вид, будто они незнакомы и между ними ничего не было. Но студенческая жизнь объединяет людей покрепче секса. Так, доктор Кадди?_

_- Вы абсолюно правы, - жестко ответила Лиза. – Секс – это только секс, а общее дело намного важнее, именно поэтому его и не стоит смешивать с личными отношениями._

_- То есть секс не может быть общим делом? – поднял брови Грег. – Предыдущий главврач с вами бы не согласился._

_- Может, но только не на рабочем месте, - отрезала Лиз._

_- С вами сложно не согласиться, - усмехнулся Хаус. – Шесть лет пошли вам на пользу._

_Лиза хотела ответить на его ремарку, когда ее прервал Роберт._

_- Вижу, вы уже поладили, - он подозрительно посмотрел на Кадди и Хауса, которые просто вызывающе дерзко смотрели друг на друга, метая глазами громы и молнии. Фокс не мог понять, то ли эти двое вот-вот набросят друг на друга с кулакам и взаимными обвинениями, то ли, наоборот, с поцелуями, и ему придется на некоторое время уступить им кабинет. – Хаус, ты не проводишь доктора Кадди в ее кабинет, который раньше был у Райта? Заодно сможешь с ней обсудить биопсию для своего пациента. Докажи ей, что она ему необходима. Лиза, я не сомневаюсь в твоей компетентности. А мне нужно сделать пару звонков._

_Лиза шокированно взглянула на своего босса. Грег понял, что меньше всего ей хотелось оставаться наедине с ним._

_- Слушаюсь, сэр, - саркастично произнес Грег и с наглой улыбкой, чуть приобняв Лиз за талию, показал на дверь и сказал. – Прошу вас, доктор Кадди._

_Лиза недовольно-презрительно посмотрела на Хауса и пошла к выходу из кабинета. Хаус, как настоящий джентльмен, открыл ей дверь, за что получил еще один претенциозный взгляд от нее. _

_Когда Грег выходил из кабинета, он обернулся и сказал Фоксу:_

_- Не обращай внимание на ее стервозное поведение: если мне не изменяет память, у нее сейчас ПМС._

_Роберт округлил глаза, но, помня, что его подчиненный еще тот жук, лишь покачал головой и не придал никакого значения его словам._

_- Не надо на меня так смореть! – испуганным голосом промямлил Грег. – Это чрезвычайно возбуждает! _

_- Я сама найду кабинет, - произнесла Лиза, уверенным шагом направляясь к Брэнде._

_Он немного грубо, но аккуратно, чтобы Лиз не было больно, схватил ее за руку:_

_- Отпусти меня, - угрожающим тоном сквозь зубы процедила она: на них уже начал с любопытсвом посматривать медперсонал._

_- «Не то, чтобы знаем друг друга»? «Почти вместе учились»?_

_- А что? Я соврала?_

_- Мы не учились вместе. Я уже закончил университет, когда ты пришла. И невозмозжно «не то, чтобы знать» человека, с которым общалась шесть лет и провела ночь._

_- А чего ты ожидал? Что я брошусь всем рассказывать о том, что мы с тобой общались, когда я была в университете, и однажды переспали? Неужто тебя задела моя реакция?_

_- Просто хочу тебе дать совет: лучше прибереги свое лицемерие на время, когда станешь администратором этого госпиталя._

_- Просто хочу дать тебе совет: раз уж случилось так, что мы будем работать вместе, мы не будем вспоминать о том, что было. Я не знала, что ты здесь работаешь._

_- Доктор Хаус! – обратилась к Грегу Брэнда, с недовольным видом показывая на телефонную трубку в ее руках. – Ваша жена опять не могла до вас дозвониться: вы отключили телефон в своем кабинете._

_«Черт! - думал Грег. – И чего Стейси все _неймется_?» –Хаус отпустил руку Лиз, взял телефонную трубку и произнес:_

_- Здравствуй, родная, - он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, где Кадди, но она уже ушла с Брендой._

_Хаус быстро отвязался от Стейси и поспешил на балкон своего кабинета. Через пять минут он все-таки получил то, чего хотел:_

_- А я тебя уже заждался, - хитро протянул он Лизе. – Нам столько всего надо обсудить. К примеру, биопсию для моего пациента._

_- Как ты здесь оказался?_

_- Если ты не заметила, у нас смежные балконы. Видишь эту небольшую перегородку? Так вот... то, что за ней, - моя территория. Не смей на нее посягать, мыть, подметать, устраивать цветник и вообще делать всякие женские штучки, не попахивающие развратом. А за этой дверью мой кабинет. Можешь как-нибудь зайти на чай, - он ей подмигнул._

_- В другой жизни, Хаус, - сверкнула глазами Лиз._

_- А вот за той перегородкой располагается балкон нашего онколога Джимми. Он еврей, кстати. И пока не женат. Вернее, был... уже... аж два раза. Сейчас ищет себе новую пассию, которую можно было бы спасти от суицидальных мыслей. Так что ты находишься между балконами двух мужчин: тебе может любая позавидовать._

_- Сомневаюсь, что кто-то оценит мое соседство с тобой, - язвительно отозвалась Лиза. - Я уже принимала соболезнования по поводу того, что мне предстоит с тобой налаживать рабочие отношения._

_- В Мичигане ты облажалась. Как знать, может, сейчас все получится? Ты будешь одобрять все мои иногда нетрадиционные методы лечения, а я дам тебе возможность насладиться общением с Джимми... И даже несколько раз уединиться с ним на балконе. Можете даже на моей территории. И при участии Фокса._

_- Замолкни! – прервала его монолог Кадди._

_- Ты изменилась, - после короткой паузы продолжил Хаус, пронзая Лиз взглядом. - Стала более агрессивной, уверенной в себе... и немного... округлилась спереди и сзади... Теперь ты напоминаешь не кошечку, а пантеру. Это заводит, - с демонстративным восхищением и сарказмом заявил Грег._

_- Знаешь, Хаус, а ты ни капельки не изменился, - она немного приблизилась к нему._

_- Да что ты, - ухмыльнулся Грег, делая шаг ей навстречу. – Ты помнишь, каким я был? Мы же с тобой «не то, чтобы знакомы»._

_- Сложно забыть, что ты был задницей, - Лиза еще ближе подошла к нему: теперь между ними была лишь перегородка, разделяющая их балконы. - Ею ты и остался._

_- Простите, что отвлекаю, - извиняющимся тоном кто-то произнес на другом конце балкона и прошел на балкон Лизы._

_- А вот и наш еврейский малыш Джимми, - прокомментировал Грег._

_- Джеймс Уилсон, - представился он и, улыбаясь, протянул Лиз руку. _

_- Лиза Кадди, - улыбкой на улыбку ответила Кадди, пожимая ему руку._

_- Да ладно тебе скромничать, - Хаусу не понравилось, что Уилсон похитил внимание Лизы. – Представься, как нужно. Скажи, что ты главврач и претендуешь на место администратора._

_Лиз гневно взглянула на него._

_- Так вы новый главврач? Очень рад познакомиться с вами._

_- Ну ладно, мои еврейские голубки, я вас вынужден покинуть, - он с силой всучил Лиз чью-то медицинскую карту. – Если Фокс прав в том, что ты компетентна, дашь мне разрешение на биопсию в ближайшие 15 минут. Так что время пошло. Я вас оставляю. Развлекайтесь, - он шаловливо подмигнул Уилсону. _

_- И что ты думаешь? – спросил Грег у Уилсона через десять минут, когда друг вернулся в свой кабинет._

_- О том, что ты без разрешения вламываешься в мой кабинет? В суд пока подавать на тебя не собираюсь, хотя уже пора тебя отучать от привычки врываться в чужое личное пространством._

_- Спасибо за заботу, но мне и так хорошо. Вообще-то я имел в виду Кадди._

_- Что я думаю о Кадди? – Уилсон изумленно посмотрел на Грега. – Ну, как она мне сказала, она «хорошо чувствует людей со сложными характерами». По крайней мере тебя она точно почувствовала. И достаточно быстро, - добавил он._

_- Чушь и бред, - отмахнулся Хаус. – Мы с ней знакомы с Мичигана._

_- Вы учились вместе?_

_- Почти. А еще мы вместе спали и какое-то время жили под одной крышей, - добавил Грег._

_- Что? Правда? – округлил глаза Джеймс._

_- Нет, - отрекся от своих слов Хаус._

_- Правда?_

_- Нет._

_- Так ты с ней спал или нет?_

_- Не спал._

_- Вы же жили вместе._

_- Да, жили._

_- Значит, спали._

_- Нет, не спали._

_- Черт возьми, так жили или нет?_

_- Нет, не жили._

_- Тогда почему она тебя так волнует?_

_- Женщина на корабле... Женщина-главврач..._

_- Красивая женщина-главврач, - понимающе поправил друга Уилсон._

_- Скорее, сексапильная женщина-главврач с потрясным телом: с Мичигана ее вырез на блузочке увеличился раза так в два._

_- У тебя есть Стейси, - напомнил Грегу Джеймс._

_- При чем тут Стейси?_

_- При том, что ты говоришь о Кадди, хотя у тебя есть любимая женщина, с которой ты уже больше трех лет вместе._

_- Как трогательно, - Хаус сделал вид, что смахнул с лица слезинку._

_- Так у вас с ней что-то было?_

_- О, ты уже отправил Стейси в отставку? Очень мило. Я ей сегодня сообщу об этом._

_- Я о новом главвраче! – чуть повысил тон Уилсон._

_- Ничего не было._

_- Тогда в чем дело, Хаус? – Джеймс вопросительно посмотрел на друга. – Или дело в том, что ты хотел .чтобы у вас с ней что-то было, а она дала тебе от ворот поворот?_

_- Сейчас я тебе дам от ворот поворот. Мне просто нужно было где-то скоротать время, пока наш новый главврач будет просматривать медкарту моего пациента, - Грег посмотрел на часы. – Кажется, мне пора. У меня смутное подозрение, что она уже направляется к моему кабинету, - Хаус выглянул из кабинета Уилсона. – Доктор Кадди, я здесь, - позвал он Лиз, которая шла к его кабинету._

_Лиза на каблуках резко обернулась, давая ему понять, что бегать за ним она не собирается. Кадди с выжидающим видом подождала, пока он к ней сам подойдет, протянула ему файл и сказала:_

_- Делай биопсию. Только возьми разрешение у родственников. И предупреди их о возможных последствиях._

_- Разрешаю вам с Джимми сегодня уединиться на моей части балкона, - отреагировал Грег, чтобы услышали все вокруг, включая ошарашенного Джимми, и куда-то ушел, упиваясь своей победой._

_Он чувствовал уставший взгляд Лиз, который она ему послала, и ее смятение._

_Поздно вечером он зашел без стука к ней в кабинет. Она не была удивлена его приходу._

_- Ты была права._

_- Прости?_

_- Ты была права, когда сказала «до встречи», - он ей тепло улыбнулся, когда заметил, как чуть приподнялись уголки ее губ._

- ... и она вновь ожила, Грег. И я... Тогда я поняла, что... я не ненавижу тебя. Именно ты научил ее чувствовать. Ты сделал ее той, кем она сейчас является. Она сможет жить без тебя Грег, но... вопрос в том, как она будет жить без тебя.

Они с Ирис проболтали несколько часов. Впервые в своей жизни Грег предпочел слушать, а не говорить. Он забыл о своей манере делать колкие комментарии. Он просто слушал, что рассказывает ему Ирис о Лизе. Ему казалось, она может днями и ночами говорить о своей дочери, и он не был против того, чтобы слушать все это время истории о Лиз. Он вспоминал, сколько всего они пережили с Кадди за время своего знакомства. Вспомнил то, как он ночами готовил ее к экзаменам, их первую ссору. Именно с ссоры и началось их знакомство в принципе. Первое сорванное им свидание Лизы. Первый поцелуй. Грег с улыбкой вспомнил, что у него, тогда уже вполне опытного молодого человека, засосало под ложечкой от поцелуя с ней. Тот злосчастный аукцион.

- Грег? Ты все еще слушаешь?

- Да. Но... мне пора на работу.

- Целую.


End file.
